World At War
by Joseph Ida
Summary: The zombies have arrived and people are being devoured by the zombies. It's up to a group of survivors and yadadada not worth your time. Rated T for violence and some humor that might be too funny for you. All characters belong to their original owners. I own Nothing! Also, Please do not Pack a punch, it might crash the website. Ehh, Fine Enjoy.
1. Semper Fi

"From what I've heard about what others have said, I can't think much. When this day would come, it would have changed my life." A voice said as the cherry blossom petals fell to the ground under the moonlight.

"Narration." Another voice called out in a comical sarcasm.

It would soon fade from the moonlight to a rooftop where a boy and a girl would run while several gray skinned creatures which resembled as school students moan as the devoured the corpses.

"CGI." The other voice would call out again comically ready to point out the flaws.

"Nikolai shut up so I tell you what is going on." The voice scolded the Russian teenager.

"Well it's not my fault that Treyarch paid me in vodka so I can be in this fanfic so I can meet my first wife." Nikolai told the voice.

"Back to the story." The voice said as the same two people ran across the roof. "Hurry." The voice shouted.

They began to push their way through the zombies as the girl as she soon stabbed a zombie in the stomach. The undead human took the stick and flung her to the wall.

"Get away! Get away!" She shouted as a third guy popped in as he soon stabbed the zombie in the back of the head.

"Thanks." She said.

"Always aim for the head or the heart and they will go down faster." The third voice sounded as they scrambled up the stairs. The voice stared at the zombies as it devoured the innocent students as the images began to seem very frightening.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" The voice shouted in panic and confusion.

"Let's take it back a couple of hours ago before all of this happened." Nikolai said as he wanted to piece everything together before everything fell into chaos. "To when everything was normal at first."

"Okay Nikolai, I'll tell everyone about what happened. Since everyone reading this might be dumb." The voice said.

"Or that no one has heard of this Anime, or bothered watching this and would rather be on their Xbox's." Nikolai said. The voice soon slapped him. "Wait is this really an Anime?" Nikolai soon got slapped again knocking him out.

"Now with him out of the way, I can tell you what really happened. My name is Takashi and I will tell you what happened on Day Z. It started this morning, when I was attending school in Japan; the day wore on as usual before I met this girl who I swore was just another dumb kid." Takashi said as he retelling everything as the kid and her boyfriend walked over to greet them.

"Oh hello Takashi." The male student greeted him as the girl was standing near him.

"Oh good morning Hisashi. How's Rei?" Asked Takashi as he puts his bag down.

"Obnoxious as always, I can't last five minutes listen to her ramble on and on." Hisashi told him. Rei was a bit offended. "Want to hang out with Nikolai tonight, he's offering his weekly hangouts at his dorm."

"I hope he brings the vodka." Said Takashi.

"I also wonder if Saeko is going to be there?" Hisashi asked wondering about later.

"She better be since she was the fun of the party." Takashi said as he began to remember the blue eyed girl as she was often hilarious and wild, His thoughts were soon snapped back.

"I still remembered she took you down with her wooden stick and gave you fourteen pikes to the back since you didn't want to flirt with Nikolai while you were drunk." Hisashi laughed. "We need to get going, come on Rei."

"Right behind you." Chirped Rei as they both walked off.

The day wore on as I was enjoying my lunch when the speakers began to blurt out. I didn't know what they were going to say.

"ENTRY 741021! We have found a dead body at the front gates of the school. Oh wait, it's getting up. It's not like anything we've seen…" The speaker soon went silent as Takashi knew he had to find Rei and Hisashi before anything else happened. He was soon stopped by an amber eyed girl.

"Oh Saya, I wasn't expecting you to come to the school hallways." Takashi said as he was a bit surprised.

"This is my free time too so I wanted to run a few errands." Saya responded.

"Did you hear what the speakers said, I'm worried about Rei." Takashi admitted.

"Yes I did and it's not a good idea to go fetching her during her trig class. If this happens, she would have to repeat the course." Saya told him strictly.

"What do you mean by repeat?" Asked Takashi curiously.

"When you don't make the requirement, you have to go to tutoring and if you fail you repeat the class." Saya responded.

"Okay. If anything happens, go to a safe location. The top floors are your best options." Takashi said before he bolted off.

It wasn't long until he found the Trig classroom as he knocked the door.

"What is it?" The teacher asked.

"I need ask Rei and Hisashi from you, it will only be a moment." Takashi asked.

"I guess but just for one minute." The teacher said as the two students were ushered out the door.

"What is it Takashi?" Asked Rei.

"We need to go. That entry said they discovered an undead person." Takashi said to them loud and clear.

"How? School won't be over for another hour and we can't leave school grounds." Hisashi said as the announcement rang through the building.

"ENTRY 741021! We got the undead on the loose, evacuate the school. THIS IS NOT A DRILL!" The announcer shouted as it was shortly eaten by the zombies. Then the school fell silent for a moment.

"We better get a move on." Takashi said as he lead the three of them out. Then it was replaced by panic.

When students first heard of the zombies, many were horrified as they all began to rush out the school as fast as they could. Many were being trampled underfoot as the calm peaceful atmosphere was replaced with complete panic. Soon, the zombies swept in eating the trampled and injured students and staff. It wasn't like what Japan had ever seen before. This was only second one.

However one classroom didn't get the message and that was the class Nikolai was in as his teacher was teaching them about various side arms for combat. Then a knock was heard as the teacher grabbed his Revolver and he peaked through the window.

"Everyone grab your machetes! I fear this day has already come." He said. Nikolai was his special student as he got a Snub nose python as well as sixty extra bullets with the loaded weapon as he gathered everything as he was ready.

The teacher soon opened the door to see a zombie student as he soon quickly shot it down. He soon saw the student had the keys to the rooftop. Everyone was soon ready to be released into the world full of them. He grabbed the keys as Nikolai walked over him.

"Every journey begins with a single step. This is step one!" The teacher shouted to the class.

Secure the keys!" The students shouted in unison.

"Now we take Vorkuta!" The teacher shouted as everyone ran out the door as Nikolai snatched the keys.

"Ura!" The students shouted as they all flooded out. Nikolai was heading for his Dorm room to gather the supplies before he was heading out into the world. The steps for escape were being shouted through the school as Nikolai made his first encounter were the zombie. He soon slicked the neck open as it dropped to the floor.

The three of them were wandering the school as Rei tried to get into contact with the outside world.

"Who are you calling?" Asked Takashi as he was confused.

"My dad. He knows what to do." Rei said as she contacted him the call fell silent as this voice called out.

"Your call will be forward to an automated voice message."

"Dad, there is something weird going on and I don't know what it is." Rei said as she finished the call. They soon came to their first encounter with the undead.

The zombie was looming over them as the mop from a janitor room was standing loosely screwed on.

"We'll distract it, you kill it." Takashi said as he and his friend went as Rei began to unscrew the bottom of the mop. The two boys began to distract the zombie that was holding the baseball bat. They began to distract it as Rei finished seeing how the end was a sharp metal point. She soon ran up to it as she stabbed it into the zombie's head causing it to fall. Takashi soon picked up the baseball bat. "This can come in handy Hisashi, need a weapon?"

"I'm a black belt in Karate I can hold my own." Hisashi said as he declined the offer.

"I don't believe you will make it past the first chapter." Takashi told him as he was that foolish.

"I will just trust me." Hisashi shouted at him before the three of them continued on their way.

Later the three of them enocountered six zombies as they were outnumbered two to one. Only Takashi and Rei were the only ones with weapons. The zombies soon spotted them as they began to sprint to them as a gunshot was heard from the halls downing a zombie. Takashi soon ran up bashing two of the zombies with the baseball bat as their skulls soon began to split down. Rei stabs a zombie in the chest as it soon fell bleeding out. Hisashi was busy fighting the zombie with his bare hands as a machete soon splits a zombie's skull to the neck. The student soon yanked the machete out of the dead zombie. Hisashi was struggling with the zombie as it soon bit him in the arm. Rei soon ran up to him as she jabbed the spear like stick in the zombies head as it soon fell. The three of them stared at the student whose uniform was covered in zombie blood.

"Nikolai I didn't recognize you for a moment." Takashi greeted his friend.

"It's been crazy, and I need to kill to survive, I'm heading to my dorm to scavenge some supplies before I break free from this hell hole." Nikolai told them.

"I see you're fairing good, we're heading for the roof. Got any keys?" Takashi asked the Russian transfer student.

"I do actually." Nikolai said giving them the keys. "Try to find me before I break out from here."

"I will I promise." Takashi told him as the three of them left.

"Stay safe. Semper Fi." Nikolai winked as he went off to find his dorm room.

They soon entered on the rooftop as they fought off more zombies. Hisashi wasn't feeling too good then he soon collapsed throwing up blood. It was clear something was terribly wrong.

"What's going on?" Rei asked horrified seeing how her friend wasn't feeling well.

"I don't know but he looks like he's beginning to reanimate." Takashi said with fright.

"Hisashi?" Rei asked as he slowly got up making a low growling sound. Rei's joy soon became fear since he was now a zombie slowly creeping up on him.

"Watch out Rei!" Takashi shouted as he swung the baseball bat as it knocked Hisashi off the roof of the school building. The two of them soon watched as his body fell to the ground. He hits the ground dead again as he was no longer moving.

"This is only the beginning." Takashi said before he muttered remembering what Nikolai had said. "Semper fi."

 **[A/N]: It's time to relish in the slaughter. This is the first Fanfic I'm doing on an Anime and this anime I don't even like, I've never seen it but I've heard of what others have said about it. Putting all grudges aside, it's time to take out those fucking PT Boats because World at War has begun. (If you got the references, PM me about them.)**


	2. Little Resistance

A student was walking down the hallway as he was looking at the zombie that was edging closer to him.

"Mother?" The student said as his face was soon devoured by the zombie. The student screamed as it fell on deaf ears.

Back on the roof, they were trying to reach out to Rei's father but it was simply no use as it was being forwarded to automated voice messaging. Takashi looked around to see the burning buildings from afar as he got a vantage point.

"I'm not surprised that you got over Hisashi's death that fast." Takashi said surprised.

"Yeah but for now, we got more important things to worry about." Rei told him as she was ready to leave the school.

"Okay new plan. We find Nikolai and get out of this school." Takashi said as he got ready to break out.

"Right behind you." Rei said as she soon followed him.

Several people were held up in the nurse's office as they were being treated by their trample injuries. They don't know what was going around and killing the students.

"Shizuka you might want to consider evacuating soon, it's not safe with them roaming the school." Her assistant told him.

"My duty comes first then we leave afterwards." Shizuka told the workers before the door violently slammed open with three zombies coming in. The worker was soon caught off guard as the zombie sunk his teeth into the assistant. Shizuka was left defenseless in the open. She ran as she was soon in a corner with the two zombies ready to feast on her. She shut her eyes as the zombies were soon battered by several loud noises.

When Shizuka finally opened her eyes she noticed the zombies were all killed as the slender blue eyed girl stared at her as she offered to help her.

"Who are you?" Shizuka asked as she she got up to meet the blue eyed girl armed with a long slender stick

"Saeko." She said. "And your's?"

"Shizuka. Are you going to get us out of here?" She asked the girl back.

"Sure but we leave in a couple of minutes so move fast." Saeko told her.

"Sure thing." Shizuka told her as she began to pack the supplies into her medical bag and the two of them soon began to run to the entrance of the school.

A zombie was milling around in the school as Nikolai soon decapitated the zombie as he ran to find his dorm room. Soon he encountered two students as they were talking.

"Listen do you want to live or no?" Saya asked the boy. The boy didn't respond. "Because I do. Let's go." She soon began to walk away with him following behind, Nikolai decided to follow them.

When they got there, they were planning on an escape plan as the Boy and Saya laid various pieces of machinery down along a nailgun. The student was studying all of this.

"It will be about nine pounds, it will be based on an older assault rifle, I need a sight since my stance is awkward." He said as he began to draw out the plans for the nail gun weapon. Once done, he heard a knock. "It better not be one of them. We're not even prepared yet." He opened the door to see it was just Nikolai as he was holding his Snub nose Python and his machete.

"I thought you were one of them and we don't know you." Saya told Nikolai.

"I'm not but I need help getting to my dorm room." Nikolai told the two of them.

"Wait, if you can help us we can help you." The boy told him.

"Who are you?" Asked Nikolai.

"I'm Kohta." The boy told him.

"I'm Saya." Saya told Nikolai as she was ready to fight her way out of the hell hole.

"Want to help us make the Nail gun?" Asked Kohta.

"Sure I can." Nikolai said as he pitched in in helping to make the stock of the weapon out of wood as Kohta worked on the nail gun's body. Soon it was taped together and it was looking like a piece of art. "It can hold fifty nails in this and I have two thousand nails in reserve."

"So can we go to the dorms to gather our stuff?" Asked Saya.

"Sure we can." Kohta smiled as the zombies began to pour in.

"Looks like we're not going to be going down without a fight." Nikolai said as he finished reloading the python.

Kohta soon fired a shot from the Nail gun as it struck the zombie in the forehead as it fell. Nikolai soon fired a bullet killing another zombie as they began to fight their way out of the room. This fight lasted for about three minutes until twelve zombies lie dead. The three of them slip off as they looked for the Dorm rooms.

"Know the way there?" Asked Nikolai.

"I do, follow me." Kohta said happily as he led the way.

"Saya, you're on lookout duty." Nikolai told her.

Back with Takashi and Rei, they couldn't get a good signal so they went off to find Nikolai. They soon encountered a few of the zombies.

"Let's do this." Takashi sighed as he charged forward as he bashed the heads of a couple of zombies. Rei stabbed the last one as blood came out of the head.

"You've been a really good team player and I feel happy." Rei chirped.

"I'm surprised you got over Hisashi's death that quickly." Takashi admitted.

"Yeah we die and we move on." Rei told him.

"Yeah in the Anime you nearly killed yourself over him but I like your change of behavior." Takashi admitted as they approached the stairwell.

"The anime is stupid." Rei made a snarky reply as the descended down the stairs.

The three of them have been fighting zombies that put up very little resistance as they all fought their way to the door rooms.

"I can't believe we've been fighting more of them than we did an hour ago." Saya told them seeing the corpses.

"For every shot of vodka for every zombie headshot I took, I would have no vodka left." Nikolai said. "Then repeat some more."

"Yeah but I'm out of nails." Kohta replied.

"Reload it then!" Saya shouted angrily.

"I'll cover." Nikolai responded despite having two bullets left in the gun.

Nikolai soon fired off the two shots he head while Kohta quickly reloaded the nail gun. Saya was a bit worried about how many rounds Nikolai had left.

"How many bullets you have left?" Asked Saya nervous about the Russian's python.

"Only twelve left." Nikolai reponsed.

"Well make your shots count." Saya responded.

Saeko bashed the head of the zombie into the locker as she sprinted along. The nurse was sprinting behind her.

"Where are we heading to?" Asked Saeko as she struck down another zombie with her stick as the blood was splattered across the window.

"The office, this is where they keep their keys in there, we can get out using my car." Shizuka told the student as they hurried to the office. They soon got into the office and retrieved the car keys with no problem as they decided what to do next about where they were going to go.

"Come look at this. The bus is getting organized for the survivors to get out of the school, they're leaving in ninety minutes so we have to get moving if we are going to make it." Saeko said as she looked at the poster. It was there they were going to go next.

The three students have slipped their way to the dorms. Luckily the dorms were close together as the students decided to gather their supplies. Nikolai headed to his dorm to gather his supplies and change out of his school uniform to something completely different. When Saya and Kohta had finally done their packing, Nikolai called them into his dorm room.

"I know this might be unnecessary but I wanted to show you something I have in this emergencies only box." Nikolai told them as he opened the box. Inside the box was a 3 lined M1891/30 as well as 105 bullets. "It's my rifle and I use it for dire emergencies like this one." Nikolai soon loaded a stripper magazine of five bullets into the bolt action rifle. He finished with the bolt as he began to make his final preperations.

"You look like a real soldier from the eastern front with that uniform and weapon." Saya told him in a slight German accent.

"How did you get that through security without them realizing it?" Asked Kohta.

"Let's just say I've signed something before my transfer here was complete because I wasn't ready to go to sleep without my rifle. Then my father punched them in the face for fun." Nikolai told them as he got ready. "Let's move." He said leading them with their bags of supplies and clothing.

All of the survivors were beginning to mass in the one room that was fiercely guarded from the zombies. They were getting antsy as they were ready to make a break for it as soon as the bus got there. They all had improvised weapons as they were waiting on the principal who was sick, he was gone for an hour. Everyone was still waiting on him.

Takashi and Rei were making a break for it to link up with their friend. The soon turned the corner where they stumbled on Nikolai and his friends as they had their bags.

"Nikolai, I didn't see you there, I've seen you linked up with some other survivors."

"I know, where's Hisashi?" Asked Nikolai seeing there was only two instead of three.

"Dead?" Takashi told him bitterly. "Plus you look different, did you take off your school uniform?"

"Yes I did, I've exchanged this for my Military grade clothing from the Eastern Front, it's a lot more durable and it would serve me well if we decide to leave Japan to get to Siberia." Nikolai responded.

"Just you." Takashi said as he wasn't surprised.

"We'll we better find some warm clothing when we get out of here." Nikolai responded.

"He might be right." Saya responded as they walked down to the holding area.

Once they got to the holding area, about twenty other people were stationed there as they were waiting on the principal as the five students arrived.

"I'm going to use the bathroom, don't leave without me." Saya told the group as she went to look for aa girls bathroom. Saeko looked at the student recognizing a couple of them.

"Didn't see you and Nikolai." Saeko told Takashi about the two students while Nikolai sat down to wonder about the breakout plan. "How is everything?"

"It was fine at first but then they came along." Takashi admitted.

"They? You mean the zombies right?" Saeko responded.

"Yeah." Takashi responded as they heard a scream. It sounded from the bathroom.

"It must be Saya, She's in trouble." Nikolai said as he ran to the bathroom to find Saya.

Saya was backed into a corner by an approaching zombie as she began to throw supplies from the corner such as papers and boxes at the zombie but it did nothing to slow it down. Nikolai turned the corner as he crouched down, He slid the Snub nosed python to Saya for her to defend herself.

"It has six shots but hurry!" Nikolai told her. Saya grabbed hold of the gun, she soon pointed it at the zombie and she nervously pulled the trigger. The bullet went out killing the zombie instantly ad blood and bits of brains splattered all over her. She lifted her head to see she had killed the zombie that was the school's principal. "I couldn't have had done it." Saya began to whine as water welled up in her eyes. Nikolai began to comfort her.

Everyone was making their way to where the gunshot was heard. They arrived to see Saya and Nikolai were all right as well as a dead zombie in front of them.

"I'm glad their okay." Saeko admitted as she walked over to help the both of them.

"What do we do now?" Asked Nikolai.

"The bus should be here so let's take a look." Saeko told them as they all walked to the school entrance. When they got there, the bus was just right there for the taking.

"Getting to there will be easy. There will be very little resistance." Takashi said. Unfortunately, he was wrong, about fifty zombies loomed nearby as they smelled human flesh.

"You shouldn't have said that this would be a walk in the park." Nikolai told Takashi.

 **[A/N]: School begins tomorrow! But the first week won't be anything that major so I can get this done plus the weekend and labor day so I can be a fast typer I can get this done. See you.**


	3. Hard landing

The students began to map out their plans to break free from the school. Some kids had some plans while others were arguing.

"I want to be able to get on the ledge of the school so I can provide support fire while you guys charge through and get to the bus, I can come through while the path is clear." Nikolai told them laying out the plan.

"No this is a run and gun plan or bash. Whatever you call it. Nikolai, you're leading this so we can't leave anyone behind." Kohta told the Russian student. He soon turned to the bus seeing how there were a few open windows then he looked back. "There is a few windows as you will be providing support from the bus when we get there and we bring everyone on board then speed out."

"If you say so, I think your plan might be more effective so we're going to get ready. This is still round three." Nikolai told him. Kohta laughed at his joke.

"Nikolai, if we make it out of this in one piece, I promise you all the vodka in the world." Saeko smiled as she got her stick ready to bash some stiffs.

"Let's go kill those stiffs." Nikolai smiled. He soon decided to give the Snub nosed python to Saya for personal defense incase anything attacked her. "It only has five shots left before it's out completely I got no more ammo on this so choose your targets wisely."

"I promise." Saya soon smiled knowing she will break out of the hell hole. "We're already ready to go!"

This was the signal for them to break out. Kohta opened the Nail gun up as a couple of zombies lay dead on the school entrance as everyone soon began to charge out. Nikolai was in the lead as he sliced a zombie's head off with the Machete. Saeko bashed the zombie in the head as if it shattered like glass. Takashi soon bashed another zombie with the aluminum Baseball bat as the skull soon quickly came apart. Blood squirted onto his clothing but he just kept running bashing more in the head. Rei stabbed a zombie in the head as was trying her best to keep up. Kohta was shooting one or two nails into the zombies heads as they were falling down. Saya was busy guarding Shizuka as she killed any zombie that came with in point blank range from her as she was at the back. Once they reached the bus, Nikolai was the first to get on as he got out the M1891/30 Mosin Nagant and he began to shoot any zombies that were getting close to the survivors at the back. Saya heard the shots are the bullets whizzed past her killing a zombie behind her.

"Hey watch your fire over there." Saya shouted at Nikolai as she fired the final shot at a nearby zombie as it fell. Everyone was soon loaded onto the bus as Nikolai reloaded the rifle with 5 more bullets.

"Floor it." Takashi commanded the driver. The Driver listened as they sped off crashing through the school gate. "I wonder how we were able to pull off that charge without losing a hair on our bodies?"

"It must be 30 seconds of an Insta-kill I swear." Nikolai called out. "We're still on round three."

"This must be not a game to speak of, what if the zombies are real and they have come to take over the world?" Takashi asked.

"You can't be so serious. I say it's still a game and the person with the most points gets to open the next door." Nikolai told him. Kohta was beginning to laugh.

"Hey Nikolai? You play zombies because I do?" Kohta asked him.

"Yes I do and I think I recognize you from one of those matches." Nikolai told him recalling the events.

"I think we got to round 43 together. And I believe you were drunk." Kohta told him.

"Grab my vodka. That Kino Der Toten match is my vodka." Nikolai said holding a bottle of vodka.

"NIKOLAI PUT DOWN ZE BOTTLE!" Saya shouted as Nikolai smashed it against Rei's head getting the vodka all over her hair and clothes.

"That will be my first wife." Nikolai joked around.

"I smell horrible." Rei whined as she smelled vodka all over her clothes. "Who got vodka all over me?"

"It was clearly Nikolai. He's the only one who drinks vodka." Takashi told him as his head turned to the Russian student.

"Well I wanted to have fun in this zombie apocalypse before we all die." Nikolai told Takashi. They were soon interrupted as one of the teachers tries to play with a female student, everyone watched.

"Oh great, this story's got a pervert. How many more clichés are we going to stumble across before this becomes a big smoldering pile of nothing worth for the reader's enjoyment?" Nikolai said deadpanned as ever.

"Nikolai seems to be unimpressed as ever, why don't we go back to slaughtering the zombies?" Saeko said as she was just as bored as Nikolai.

"Let's talk about everyone's favorite thing in this fanfiction so far, rage-quitters!" Nikolai shouted.

"This is the real world you can't just leave it like you would log out of a game." Takashi said as he was annoyed. He was desperately trying to clean the vodka from Rei's clothing.

"I know but something weird has been going on and I don't know what it is." Nikolai told him as he was not aware of what was going on with this apocalypse.

"Becoming a zombie is much harder than becoming a Weeaboo overnight, at least a zombie doesn't disrespect the culture and calls himself Japanese." Takashi told Nikolai.

"At least the zombies will eat all the weeaboo's in the world then we kill the zombies." Nikolai laughed.

"At least I'm Russian and I'm still learning about Japan." Nikolai admitted.

"There are people who just like Anime, and the others are full on disgusting unhygienic Weeaboos!" Takashi said as everyone bursted out laughing.

"Filthy Frank Fans count as well as being Weeaboos." Nikolai told Takashi.

"That joke wasn't funny." Rei said.

"Shut up weeaboo." Takashi shouted at Rei.

They have had been on the road for the past three hours as they were making a pit stop before they were going to plow through the traffic and the zombies. It was five in the afternoon and the sun was starting to set. All the survivors were busy using the bathroom of a nearby gas station as Saya was stocking up supplies with one of the teachers. Nikolai was watching the TV of that gas station. It was news of the breakout.

"We've completely lost contact with Moscow. Beijing has burned down to the ground as this force consumes them. London has still maintained order. Paris and Rome have been getting reports of looting as order begins to break down. Berlin has been setting up defense when the first attacks were reported in Tokyo this morning. We still haven't got word from Washington D.C. who is just recently been given the news from London. Let's hope Vice President Kennedy comes up with a plan to evacuate the coasts incase the zombies reach the United Sates." The news reporter explained what was happening across the world. Nikolai turned away as he asked for some .46 caliber bullets.

"I'm sorry we have none on sale." The clerk told the student.

"But I need some to defend me and my friends at close range." Nikolai told him.

"I know but I need some to defend myself since I'm getting out tonight." The clerk said.

"Okay you're right but trail behind the bus." Nikolai instructed him.

"I'll see what I can do." The clerk told him. Soon Kohta rushed in as he was ready to tell Nikolai something wrong had happened.

"What is it Kohta." Nikolai asked.

"Takashi and Rei went to go scavenge for some supplies but a small fire has cut them off." Kohta told him as they both rushed to the scene. Saeko stood there as she was trying to arrange plans with Takashi.

"I don't know how we will get through this fire. Takashi called out.

"You can find your way around the building but it is not recommended to climb over the rubble in case you come across some of them." Saeko called to Takashi.

"When should we meet?" Takashi asked.

"Seven thirty!" Saeko called out as she ran back to get back on the bus. A scream was called from behind. Rei had caught fire.

"Get it off! Get it off!" Rei screamed as the fire was eating away at her.

"Hold on, Stand still. Takashi told her as he tossed a bucket of water onto her. He doused her in the water quickly putting out the fire. Her clothes were partially burned from the fire.

"How are we going to link up with the rest of them?" Rei said as she was now frustrated that they were separated.

"We'll find a way, I promise you. We've just encountered a hard landing like those zombies." Takashi told Rei telling her not to lose hope.

Back on the bus, they have had left Takashi and Rei behind due to the fire. Saeko was looking out the window with Shizuka while they heard chatter coming from the back. The three of them had turned this into a little Poker match as part of the bus swung the chairs to make a table. The three students were busy keeping their hopes up as the sun was beginning to set.

"Then when I encountered this student at this spelling competition when I went to Berlin for this and he walked up to me holding my first place medal and slapped me in the face. And I was like what was that for? And he was like, that was for the invasion of Warsaw." Saya chatted about her past experience being outside of Japan.

"Sounds like you had fun while you were little." Kohta laughed putting down his deck of five cards.

"Or you can be like me and be fighting in a blown up apartment building while our artillery slaughters all the Germans around us." Nikolai smiled as he continued to laugh while holding the Mosin Nagant rifle. "So who won that match that could win a T-34 in a poker match?"

"Saya won for the fourth time in a row." Kohta knew what she had planned as they put down their cards.

"Hey Saya, do you hide like extra Aces up your sleeves because you won again." Nikolai laughed.

"Funny you mentioned that because I was kicked out of the last poker match with my dad for keeping those aces in my clothing." Saya told them as they were interested in her story. Saeko was looking out the window as she was looking for another plan to get armed up and at least stand a chance against them.

"Got any plan or friends that you know of that can help us against the zombies?" Saeko just looked around as her hope was slowly draining.

"I have a friend actually, her name is Rika and she has a weapons locker in her apartment." Shizuka told her to keep her hope up.

"How many weapons?" Saeko asked.

"Three big weapons and several smaller arms, ample source of ammo as well. She works for the defenses of the Japan." Shizuka told her before she turned her head to the three kids who were still talking and playing with the deck of cards. "Go play with them, they could make you feel better."

Rei and Takashi were walking in the streets, they were only armed with melee weapons and they have no hope in catching up with that bus.

"How are we going to get there now? Rei asked as her feet were aching as they have been walking for a long time now. Takashi soon spotted something leaning on the side of an abandoned Apartment building.

"It's a motorcycle, let's hope it works." Takashi told her as he started it up. He was able to find the keys nearby. He was able to start it up no problem as it had a quarter of a tank of gasoline; he knew he had to pick up more before catching up with the bus. They soon hopped on ready to roll.

"New objective, find our friends." Rei said as they both sped off into the clear nighttime city.

 **[A/N]: Sorry this took longer than expected since school has started up. I wanted to take a break to get used to school since I'm only two days in. Also I love my classes and I think this would be smooth sailing if everything goes according to plan. I hope to continue writing more of these stories for you. Next chapter will be up as soon as possible.**


	4. Vendetta

The bus pushes through the night as the group of kids were playing their games and they were soon joined by Saeko as they were discussing how they're lives were before this had all happened.

"And so I was talking to Takashi about the fact that me, him and Hisashi had decided to muscle our way into this poker match because Hisashi had taken my Russian watch and I wanted it back and I was like Takashi, you're the captain of the goddamn baseball team. You should talk into joining this match. I had three hundred United States dollars in yen and I wanted to spend it on some games and they decided to kick us out when he saw the look on his face when I took that pot." Nikolai told them, everyone laughed feeling that he was hilarious. "I got my watch back." He soon revealed it as it was always strapped to his wrist.

"United States money is really valuable." Kohta told Nikolai.

"Just like Russian grenades, in fact, they are even more valuable than a human's life." Nikolai wanted to add to that analogy. Saya was eyeing them seeing Nikolai had a valuable possession.

"Anyways, Nikolai, what convinced you to come to Japan in the first place?" Saeko asked the student as she held the cards close to her face knowing she lost that match.

"I came here just because I wanted a challenge to go against. I began learning English when I was four years old and I mastered the language at eight. My parents were really impressed on how much I can learn despite the rest of my family being really crummy." Nikolai told them.

"So you worked hard to be a standout of the family?" Kohta asked shuffling the cards for another match.

"Well basically, I graduated from my middle school the top of the class and my parents were sat down with the Russian board of education and they decided what country should they send me to next just because they wanted to send me to a country where the language was very difficult so they decided to send me to Japan for the next four years. And I master Japanese in one or two years." Nikolai told them about his reasoning.

"With a mind like that, you can be a good leader." Saya told him still eyeing the shiny object.

"Yeah but I don't like leaders in the end." Kohta admitted.

"The arrogance of their leaders is matched only by the brutality of their soldiers." Nikolai admitted as he played another hand.

"Yeah if others were just that considerate to be helpful to others." Kohta admitted eyeing the teacher as he was hypnotizing the students to his perverted needs.

"He's even more edgy and his is movements are even crazier than zero in his crazy outfit." Nikolai admitted while Saya played with a pencil.

"Hey Nikolai, what's that around your neck?" Asked Saya.

"Oh that's my good luck necklace; my father gave it to me as a good luck gift before I left for japan nearly four years ago. Pencil push three times in ten seconds and it will be yours." Nikolai decided to set up the challenge taking the necklace off of his neck.

"My money is on Saya." Saeko said smiling a bit.

"Sounds like you guys have had some exciting adventures between the three of you. You ready? That's what happens when you try to hustle a hustler. Now." Saya said as she played the pencil pusher game as Nikolai watched her perform it. She did it in record breaking speed perfectly and when she was done, she threw down the pencil. "You get flushed!"

"No way." Kohta told her as she took the necklace.

"She wins the bet so the prize is hers." Nikolai told Kohta.

"What's worse? Getting eaten by them or losing all of your COD points in an intense game of Black Ops 1?" Kohta asked.

"I only play zombies. So getting eaten by them is worse." Nikolai told Kohta. "Also I wish that this anime the fanfiction was based off of got a video game. Let's pray that Activision doesn't make it since they make such horrid games just for the sole purpose of printing money."

"I still miss the days when COD used to be good." Kohta sighed.

"Me too, I can relate." Nikolai told Kohta. "Only Treyarch makes good COD games."

Meanwhile Takashi and Rei were taking the long route as they were cruising along the empty highway of the city to catch up to the bus. Advertisements for various products were flashing as the two of them sped along.

"How much longer until we catch up to them?" Rei asked nervously.

"It depends, plus we're running pretty low on gas so we're on fumes." Takashi said to her

"I think we should pull over and refuel." Rei Suggested as she saw an exit coming up.

"Okay you at least got some brains left on you." Takashi smiled as he pulled into the exit. They soon pulled into a gas station that was nearby. Rei was on look out as Takashi managed to open a trunk in a car that wasn't locked. "Rei take a look at this."

She walked over to reveal that there were two weapons in the trunk of this car, one of which was completely broken and would be no use to them at all. The other was an M1911A1 pistol which has one clip of eight bullets, there was enough clip but that was completely empty. She continued searching the car finding a nice hoodie as well as eight extra bullets. Takashi watched as she loaded the clip.

"You are very resourceful in a situation like this and I think that hoodie looks good on you and I bet it can get rid of that vodka smelling uniform." Takashi complimented her.

"Yes but what about the gas?" Rei asked looking at the gas station.

"Good." Takashi responded as he approached the gas station. He was very nervous about it.

"Got any yen?" Rei asked as she had no yen in her pocket.

"Only thirty yen, I spent the rest on lunch." Takashi admitted. He went over to fill the tank on the motorcycle.

It didn't take long for the tank to fill up with the gas as they were preparing to head out when Rei screamed. Takashi ran over to see a big guy holding a knife at her throat in his clutches and a Mk2 grenade in another hand.

"What are you doing?" Takashi asked as he was horrified as the man held Rei down.

"I've lost everything due to them. My mother, dad, brothers and sisters, my wife, and even my daughter who is in grade school!" He shouted holding her down. "Let me keep this girl and I can give you safety, if you don't I'll blow this place to the ground."

"How can you blow this place to the ground, you don't know how much gas you have in this one station." Takashi bluntly told the man.

"I just refilled the place just yesterday so I have plenty of gas in this station and I will blow you down with it!" He shouted loudly, it was getting so loud to the point where the zombies were beginning to wander to the station as they heard the shouting.

"Get away from me you sicko!" Rei shouted as she pushed him away. She darted to Takashi who would promise her safety but she only got as far as two steps as the man pulled her hair drawing her to him as he puts the knife around her ready to attack her.

"Now get out of here because I'm going to blow it all down!" The man shouted as he was losing control.

"You're going down first." Takashi responded.

He soon whipped out his M1911A1 as he shot the man in the left arm as he soon fell as the grenade fell out of his hand, fortunately, the pin wasn't pulled as Rei slipped free and she grabbed the stick. She then took the stick as she jabbed it in the other arm, rendering both of them useless. Takashi picked up the MK2 Grenade as they both got headed back to the bike.

"Please don't leave me here; I'm sorry about what happened." The man called but Takashi and Rei got back onto the motorcycle and they both drove off in the early morning hours The zombies soon appeared as they converged onto him as he began flailing his legs around trying to get up but he was soon quickly eaten by the zombies as he screamed.

Back on the bus, everyone was still riding as the bus pulled over to stop for the students and staff to use the bathroom. Nikolai soon got out of the bathroom as he was greeted by Saeko who was standing guard with Kohta's nail gun in her hands.

"I wish there was a perk that allows you to carry a third gun. I wonder if I would run out of ammo in my second gun and my first gun is out." Nikolai sighed.

"I know, I wonder if Kohta would give you his Nail gun to use on the zombies. After all, you're an excellent shooter." Saeko told Nikolai before she yawned tired.

"Tired?" Nikolai asked before he yawned as well as he didn't get much sleep.

"Yeah. We didn't get to rest since we've stayed up for much of the night playing poker. At least it relieved some of my boredom." Saeko admitted as she rested her head on Nikolai. The rest didn't last long as a scream from the girl rang out as Nikolai grabbed the rifle and rushed over to the source of the screaming. It was the teacher as he was trying to get a female student to bend over for him.

"HEY!" Nikolai shouted blocking the student from the teacher. He soon smacked the teacher with the stock of his rifle. The teacher fell to the ground as the student ran for the safety of the bus.

"Get that weapon away from me you Russian dog!" The teacher snarled as he wiped the blood from his nose.

"Then don't go milling around and acting like a stalker." Nikolai told the teacher. He soon pointed the rifle at him ready to open on him. But he didn't as the teacher slowly got up and backed away. Nikolai kept his gun at him as he continued to back away, ready to shoot him if he made a sudden movement.

"I have a vendetta on you, if you leave the safety of the bus, you will be dead by the morning." The teacher shouted at him slowly backing away.

"I would say that this will be the other way around. You act like fourth wife." Nikolai slyly told him as they loaded onto the bus. The all night playtime students closed their eyes as they fell fast asleep on the bus.

The sun was soon rising over the horizon. Several men and a woman were at an airport testing the H&K PSG-1 Sniper rifle as several zombies loomed closer, they were finishing up the results.

"Wind none, the clear weather is in our favor. Any of all negativity: None you may now fire." The man responded. Rika looked down the scope and fired the first shot nailing the zombie down while the radio tower was still spinning in the background. Rika looked up seeing the zombie was lying dead on the floor.

"Should I just take the rest out in case they come along and try to eat our flesh?" Rika asked.

"Sure go ahead just clear the area." The man told her. Rika soon resumed firing taking out the rest of them. Soon the phone rings seeing it was Shizuka calling over. "Hello? Where are you?"

"We're on the bus, we need to look for better weapons if we are going to make it out of this mess." Shizuka called.

"Still have the keys to my apartment?" Rika asked.

"I still do." Shizuka responded.

"Okay there is three guns in the locker, as well as two side arms, plenty of ammo since I know a student's dad, and a PU Sniper scope that can be attached to the gun." Rika said as she soon hung up.

"I know where we are going next." Shizuka said as she began to plan out.

 **[A/N]: Sorry if this took so long seeing how Mondays and Wednesdays are my busiest days for this semester so it will take longer to make these stories now since the semester is now slowly heading into full swing. I hope you enjoyed this and I will see you soon. Take care.**


	5. Their land, their blood

The bus soon pulled into a creepy looking building; many of the students were in a nervous wreck as they were being put into filing as they were all being put into separate rooms.

"I have a nervous feeling about this." Saeko gulped nervously.

"Well at least we will be taken care of…" Nikolai responded. His voice was cut off as the teachers were in charge. Especially the teacher that Nikolai had that vendetta on, he just stared at him petrified.

"Well if we are all going to make through this and we better cooperate, you will listen to what I say and me only. All the females will see me in five minutes. Get the boys out; I don't want to see them." The teacher shouted. He was apparently running this. Kohta and Nikolai were soon taken to a complex that was separated from the girls. They knew they needed to bust out of this soon.

Luckily, they were in the rooms next to each other as there were pipes next to the rooms. There were no books. Just a hastily set up television on a dresser as there were slots for the games to be passed out, Nikolai looked around as he was trying to find a way out of the complex.

"Kohta got any idea how we can get out of here?" Nikolai asked through the pipe.

"Not sure, we need to break out soon. We need to get into contact with Takashi, he's still trying to catch up with the bus. He might know the way out of here." Kohta told Nikolai. Nikolai flipped open his phone as he tried to get into contact with Takashi.

Takashi and Rei were speeding down the road weaving through the stalled cars. The phone rings and Takashi pulls over to the curb to talk.

"Hello?" Takashi asked.

"This is Nikolai. We're trapped in some kind of fortress. We need a way out of this." Nikolai said in a panic.

"We're on our way; we can be there in ten to fifteen minutes." Takashi admitted. He soon hung up as he soon drove away. It was a crowded road to get there.

"How are we going to get there without making any noise?" Rei asked.

"Simple, we make noise." Takashi responded as he popped a wheelie on the motorcycle getting over the obstacle. They soon landed as they cruised their way to compound. It was clear that this breakout wasn't going to be easy.

Saeko soon called Nikolai over her phone. It was clear something was wrong. Nikolai grabbed the phone as he soon responded.

"Saeko? What's going on?" Nikolai called over.

"I can't take this place anymore, we've been here for three hours and I feel more frightened than ever. The teacher tried to strip us of our belongings and our clothes. He then tried to lick me and it was horrifying." Saeko whined as she recalled the experience.

"Find a way out. Get to the command center and relay this one message to the entire complex. Kill this teacher." Nikolai told her, the door soon opened. It was Kohta, holding his nail gun. "How did you get out? I thought the doors were locked."

"You see I found a secret underground duct. And I got out without the teachers noticing me. Also the locks were on the outside so I just had to flip them then open the door; it really means that their defenses are not full proof." Kohta explained.

"So what now, they didn't take our guns away." Nikolai told Kohta holding his Mosin Nagant.

"They didn't and how many shots do you have left?" Kohta asked.

"About thirty five, is that enough?" Nikolai told him. He was nervous about this.

"That should be good." Kohta told him. "For now, we must bust everyone out. Do it quietly." They soon began to easily unlock the doors letting the male students free from their rooms. Everyone was soon free as they simply began to plan the break out.

Takashi and Rei pulled their way into the compound as they were looking for a way to get in undetected.

"This place is full of guards the teacher must have hired for this." Takashi told her as they surveyed the horizon. Rei began to use the hand signals out lining the plan. They soon split up to take out the front guards.

A guard with a steak knife in his hands walked by, Rei leaped out jabbing the man in the neck with the spear as he quickly drowned in his own blood. She soon slipped off. Takashi was opening a vent after he bashed a guard in the head with the baseball bat. He slipped into the vent without anyone noticing him. Rei had finished her work around the court yard grabbing a meat cleaver after killing the third guard. She slipped into the building.

Nikolai and his band were making their way through the building; they arrived at the arms locker to decide what they should do next.

"Okay someone break that door open quietly, me and Kohta will free the ladies so they can join this fight." Nikolai instructed as the two of them slip off to do a bit more carnage before they freed them.

The girls were held up in their rooms hopelessly as they were waiting on their rescue. Then screaming from guards was heard all over as nails pings tore through their bodies. Saeko tried to see what was going on but since there were no windows, she couldn't identify what was going on. Soon, the door handle quivered as she stepped back to see what was going on. The door opened, it was Nikolai.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Saeko grabbing her stick ready to whack at him.

"Busting you out of here, we're breaking out." Nikolai told her as she headed out of the room. All of the other girls had got out as they were getting ready to push out as Kohta freed them.

"Managed to snag some bullets for the Python." Kohta said. "About 30 of them and a few grenades and Molotov cocktails." Soon screams were heard as the students began to make their way there.

Rei was waiting on Takashi but he was trapped inside the room with the teacher and two of his best guards. Everyone ran up to her as they were ready to take down anyone that stood in their way.

"He's in there; I can't bust him out alone." Rei told them about how desperate the situation was.

"Got a grenade?" Nikolai asked Saya.

Takashi was stuck in the room as the teacher held him at gunpoint. He was trying to grab the M1911A1 that was lying on the table next to him.

"NO!" The teacher shouted. "You want to be like to be dead like the ghouls they are?!" He soon punched Takashi in the face. Soon something was cooking at the door but it wasn't food. "What is that smell?" The teacher asked.

The grenade exploded sending pieces of the wall flying everywhere. Takashi was unharmed by this. The teacher was knocked over by the explosion. He got up as nails began to strike him down. He takes several nails to the body before one slaps him in the skull. The teacher they all had a grudge on was dead. Nikolai entered the room holding the nail gun followed by Rei.

"Takashi?" Nikolai asked. "Finish those rats!" He ordered Rei before turning back to Takashi helping him up. "Once again, you cheat death. Our tanks are ready to smash this line and…" His head turned to Rei who was looking at the guards. "CHERNOV! I'm not hearing gunshots!"

"There is no point sensei; they're already bleeding to death." Rei responded.

"Well maybe our friend will help them bleed faster." Nikolai told them as he handed the M1911A1 to Takashi before he exited the room to begin the assault.

Takashi bashed the heads of the guards to put them out of their misery then he exited the room as the stack of video games being ordered as they all lit their Molotov cocktails.

"BURN THE CALL OF DUTY WORLD WAR 2 GAMES! There will be no escape. Shoot!" Nikolai ordered as everyone threw their Molotov cocktail as the games caught fire.

"Are we to shoot them in the back?" Rei asked.

"The back, the front, the head, wherever you wish just so long as they are dead." Nikolai ordered as the students erupted their guns on the guards. "You see things have all changed my friend. Now it is their land, their people, their blood!"

The students continued to flood the compound slaughtering anything that was in their way. All but the main group had weapons as they were trying to find the exit to the building. Soon an M249 opened up on a group of students while Nikolai and the crew were above them.

"German MG right below, use your Molotov's. Let them burn in their posts!" Nikolai shouted as Kohta dropped a Molotov cocktail on the guard's heads letting them burn. The students all began to link up as they were all rushing to the entrance of the compound. They got there as freedom was just a courtyard away.

"Everyone should have known that this run is complete suicide." Takashi said as they were completely reckless.

"Victory cannot be achieved without sacrifice Takashi. We Russians know this better than anyone else." Nikolai told him as the doors began to open to the court yard. "PREPARE YOURSELVES MEN!" He rushed out into the court yard followed by everyone as another machine gun opened up on them. It wasn't just any regular machine gun, it was a tank. Everyone took cover behind boxes and walls.

"What are we going to do?" Asked Saya as she was behind a concrete wall as the bullets flew past her. Nikolai looked around seeing an Panzerschreck on the crates.

"Over there Panzerschreck! Their fire stalls our advance! Protect our armor!" Nikolai shouted as he got the tank to pay attention to him and Takashi.

Saya rushed over from her hiding place as Nikolai continued to distract the tank. Saya grabbed the bazooka as she adjusted the bulky rocket launcher to what she was the best with it.

"FIRE THE PANZERSCHRECK!" Nikolai shouted as Saya fired the rocket into the side of the tank's turret. It was disabled from turning. The guards began to scramble out of the tank seeing they were hit by something. All the students began to open up as the guards bailed.

"It's over." Rei sighed as she got out from the cover.

"We took that tank out like it was nothing." Kohta said happily.

"Don't thank me, thank Saya. She took it out. She's the real hero of Stalingrad." Nikolai told everyone as he raised Saya's hand as she was smiling seeing as this was over.

"Thanks for making me risk my life to take out that tank, it was worth it." Saya laughed as she puts down the rocket launcher.

"Also everyone keep the weapons you have acquired, you will need them since there are still them out there." Saeko told the students loud and clear. Everyone soon began to exit the compound and head into any direction they wanted. Nikolai and his friends continued to the northwest in a slow walk.

Two hours have passed as they were all following Shizuka to the apartment complex where the weapons would be stored.

"You know the way to the building so everyone stay close. We don't need to have anyone bitten." Shizuka told everyone as she was following the path to the apartment complex. Takashi was on his bike with Rei slowly moving at two miles an hour. They soon crossed a bridge but something was wrong.

"There's something wrong." Saeko said nervously as she was looking at a ton of them as their mouths opened as they were all hungry.

"This is could be worse than it could be better." Nikolai said staring at the zombies.

 **[A/N]: Sorry I've been gone for so long, School is starting to get into the way. I've turned 19 this month and I wanted to take a break. This has been such a busy week. Also I might be updating less often due to school since I have bigger priorities other than writing stories. Next chapter will be out for your viewing pleasure as soon. Also if you got the references to what Nikolai is saying so far, he might be coming for you.**


	6. Burn 'em out

"We have to raise the bridge once we clear it, we don't want to get flanked." Saya told everyone as she was seeing the zombies. Everyone soon ran to huddle in some bushes to talk about their plans.

"Run and bash our way through this mess?" Kohta asked about the plan they used last time.

"Yeah, that isn't going to end well since there is only the seven of us." Nikolai told them.

"Nikolai is right, plus we don't know what is behind us, I don't want to end up surrounded by them." Saya told them.

"New plan." Saeko broke into the conversation. Everyone turned their heads to her waiting for her to day something. "We all take it slow and kill those that stand in our way, we'll raise the bridge afterwards."

"I agree with Saeko." Takashi told them. "Kohta, how good are you on nails?"

"This is my last clip. I used a good amount in the school." Kohta told them.

"I have an M1911A1 I can toss to you when you're out." Takashi told them.

"So we're ready to do this?" Saeko asked. Everyone nodded their heads in approval.

Everyone soon charged out of the bushes as the nail gun opened up on the group of the undead. A couple zombies fell to the ground as Saya swung the machete around butchering the zombies left and right. Rei was jabbing them in the chest where their hearts were. Nikolai and Kohta kept their distance as they were taking down zombies left and right. Kohta was beginning to run low on nails.

"It's like Cod zombies and you're on your last clip of Thunder gun ammo." Kohta admitted.

"I need one of those floaty green ammo container thingys." Nikolai told Kohta as he busted out laughing while shooting the zombies from afar.

"You mean a max ammo do you?" Kohta told him as he fired off the last of the nails. Nikolai didn't have the time to put in another stripper clip. He prepped the gun like it was a club and he began to smash his way into the zombie crowd.

"Kohta!" Takashi shouted throwing the M1911A1 across the bridge. Kohta caught it. He was smiling as he was holding a real gun this time. He dropped the nail gun as he began to pick off zombies about twenty feet away from him.

Everyone was still fighting the zombies with Saeko having the highest kill count as Nikolai joined the carnage. Takashi soon drove past speeding around on the Motorcycle with the Snub nosed Python.

"Saeko! Grab on!" Takashi ordered as she grabbed the bike. Takashi spun it around a couple of times before he launched Sakeo in the air while she was spinning like a top. She soon landed bashing the head off of one of the zombies. It wasn't long until all fifty zombies were killed.

"We did an impressive job on round six." Nikolai panted as everyone was sweating.

"So for every chapter that this fanfiction gets posted, another round passes by?" Takashi asked.

"Basically; the zombies get tougher as we progress." Nikolai told Takashi.

"But they're still weak on round six?" Takashi asked.

"No time for chatter, we got a bigger problem." Saeko told them as more zombies were beginning to slowly charge their way across the bridge.

"Let's lift this bridge up so none of them cross." Kohta shouted in panic as they looked for a way to lift the bridge up.

"Flamethrowers; we'll burn 'em out." Nikolai said as he was ready to toss his final Molotov cocktail.

"Save the Molotov for later." Kohta told him.

They found the control center at the side of the bridge that the survivors were on as Saya and Saeko slammed into the room. They were shocked at what it said.

"Lift this bridge will cost you two thousand points." Saeko read the message.

"Who will spend it?" Saya asked.

"Nikolai would, but his Mosin Nagant is still a one shot kill to the head on round six so he still doesn't have enough. I'm saving my money for the box. So it's all yours Saya, you have the most points." Saeko told her.

"The Mosin Nagant isn't even in zombies!" Kohta shouted from them.

Saya pushed the button on the bridge as the draw bridge began to split. It was a slow but straining progress for the zombies as the bridge opened up and the zombies that were walking on the split plunged into the water of the river. The empty nail gun fell in too.

"Bye bye nail gun that we have had since round 2." Kohta sighed. They turned around and continued to walk to find the apartment complex.

"You know Shizuka didn't do anything when we fought those zombies." Takashi told them realizing what they have been doing was wrong.

"But I am getting us to that apartment." Shizuka told them.

"She is helping us get there if we find this place anyway. Anyone can contribute in different ways." Nikolai told Takashi defending the nurse.

"At least someone appreciates what I am doing." Shizuka admitted.

They spend the next couple of hours walking when they noticed Saya was starting at the same river they had crossed before as it made a sandbar.

"There is no way we're going to cross, the high tide is bringing the water up and it would be too deep to cross on foot, we need a truck or something to make it across. Plus we need to cross the next morning." Saya told them.

"So we're spending the night at the apartment then?" Saeko asked. "Because I need a shower."

"I can go for one as well." Rei admitted sweaty from the fighting today.

"And some fresh clothes." Takashi pitched in.

"Lead the way Shizuka." Nikolai commanded. They all followed suit.

It took them another hour to reach the apartment building as Shizuka found the room they were looking for. She opened it and everyone melted to the floor as they were all exhausted. Lucky for them there was working electricity and running water as well as food for the next couple of days. Everyone was beginning to take off their clothes as they were getting ready to take their baths. Shizuka turned on the television to hear what was going on.

"New unknown phenomenon spreading through Japan." The news spokesman began. "We have no control over this as it takes over the entirety of the country, we are trying our very best to keep it suppressed but the civilians protest thinking the government isn't doing enough to keep it from spreading while they are doing all they can."

"Now the people are breaking down from order, we just assaulted our way for freedom and it continued to come crashing down." Nikolai told them while still having his clothes on.

"Me and Rei will hop into the bath first, you can do what you want until we're done. I need to speak to her alone." Shizuka instructed them as she and Rei entered the bathroom closing the door behind them.

"It's a good thing I held onto a deck of cards and that good luck necklace." Saya said taking out the deck of 52 cards. They wanted to play spit.

"We may have to alternate when it's our turn to take a bath." Saeko told them as they began to play. The boys were watching the television.

A group of police were standing on one of the bridges they didn't close and many cars were stalled on it.

"Okay men, we have to hold this line before the zombies flood the northern sector of the city, we're busy evacuating all of the civilians from this area. Fire!" The captain shouted as they all raised their revolvers shooting into the zombie crowd. Many shots miss but they began to start hitting the zombies as bullets whizzed all around them.

"Stop!" A female civilian shouted as she was stuck in her car. "Let me and my child out!" She shouted as the bullets whizzed past her,

The police officers continued to kill any zombie that was in their way and after fifteen long minutes of shooting, the last zombie was dead.

"It's safe to come out now." The captain told the female civilian. She walked out holding her child as everyone was soon accounted for. "Move out now." They all left the bridge.

Back at the apartment, several sections of the sandbar's bridges were falling into chaos as everyone. Nikolai, Saya and Saeko were the last to take their baths. They were getting ready to enter the bathroom when more news began to pop up.

"We are taking too many casualties all over Japan, two million civilians have died in the first forty eight hours alone. This ever spreading pandemic and the lack of government aid means we'll be unable to keep filming as victims will double over the next day or two. It was an honor keeping this broadcast on the air and farewell for those that are holding out so far. Thank you and god bless you." The female news reporter broadcasted over the news. Soon, that channel fell silent.

The three students entered the bathroom as they were staring at the huge bath tub. It was big enough to fit the three of them. Nikolai was nervous about entering.

"I don't think I would want to take a bath with you two." Nikolai told them feeling a little squeamish.

"Oh come on, it will be like that hot spring back in school." Saeko encouraged him as she took his hand helping him in. She soon turned the knob of water as the hot water began to gush our as Saya screams as it was burning at her skin.

"TOO HOT!" Saya screamed.

"Not used to hot water because I am. Gets her every time." Saeko laughed.

"You see this is the reason why I take a bath by myself since I don't want to have to deal with inconveniences like this." Nikolai admitted.

"But you would still enter the hot spring with me if I was going to help you heal." Saeko smiled to him.

"When were you guys in the hot spring together?" Saya asked as she washed herself with some soap.

"It was last year I believe. You see, a dangerous killer entered the school as he was looking for someone to murder. He tried to kill me but Nikolai swung in at the last second to save me from being sliced by him. He told me to go call for help and I did so. But poor Nikolai got stabbed in the back while trying to defend me." Saeko began the story.

"Don't remind me of that, it was painful and it still hurts me to this day thinking about it." Nikolai whined a bit.

"Luckily the police came and arrested the killer and Shizuka was about to treat his injuries but he couldn't move properly so I had to tell his teachers that he was going to be out for a while so they sent him their homework and lessons for me to scramble back and forth with. Shizuka also suggested hot spring treatment to help calm his nerves and help him relax. And I helped him with the homework and the studying for the tests as well as helping him how to walk. And he would have failed his classes if it wasn't for me since we had similar classes at the time. And when the summer arrived and school was concluded, we went to the Police station where Nikolai got his bracelet of bravery for helping me back there." Saeko finished her story as she was washing herself.

"Sounds like you two have had some friendship forming between you two, like you are best friends or something." Saya told them as she was rinsing the soap from her face.

"Yeah and that is how we met Rei." Nikolai told them as he got out of the tub as he was completely done bathing. He soon grabbed a towel to dry himself as he went off to get dressed. Once done with that, he stumbled into Takashi who was still exploring the apartment.

"Want to head into the main bedroom? Shizuka told us that is where the locker was located." Takashi asked.

"Sure, the girls will be out when they're done." Nikolai told him, the two of them darted across the room to make sure who gets where they wanted to go first. They got to the room where Kohta popped out surprising them.

"Kohta your scared us like that." Takashi admitted.

"Yeah I decided to go wait for you here, I haven't found the weapons closet." Kohta admitted.

"Let's search for it then." Takashi admitted as they all split up. They spend the next couple of minutes searching but they come up empty handed, Nikolai soon found something interesting.

"Takashi, come here." Nikolai told him. Takashi walked up as Nikolai revealed the closet full of strange weapons. It was in fact the weapons closet that they were looking for buried under some rubble to hide it well.

"Shizuka was right! This is the weapons closet that she was talking about. We found it!" Kohta shouted excitedly as he shoved the both of them aside. He soon grabbed the first weapon he could grab his hands on, a Shotgun. He soon began to play around with it seeing how it felt and he pumped it with excitement.

"This is an Ithaca M37 Shotgun. You know you can slam fire on this by holding down the trigger and as soon as you get the next shot in, it fires it out, great if you want to fend them off quickly." Kohta instructed before he handed the weapon to Takashi as he explored more of the cabinent. Takashi posed with the weapon for a couple of stances. He soon pumped the Shotgun for the first time to see how it feels. He soon gave it to Nikolai.

"I'm not sure what Rika would be doing with all of these guns, what does she do with them anyway?" Takashi asked.

"Pet them?" Nikolai responded as he inspected the Ithaca M37. He soon noticed the Aimpoint CompM2 sight on the shotgun. "What's the purpose of having a scope on a shotgun? You aren't going to be killing zombies from another town."

"Yeah probably to find the targets easier to help us shoot them." Kohta responded.

"Let's hope this thing shoots slugs." Nikolai pumped the shotgun.

"Sounds like someone's a happy camper." Kohta laughed.

"Also what's a slug?" Asked Takashi.

"It's a type of shotgun shot, instead of firing off little pellets that will just fly everywhere, it would be just one giant shot that can tear through an enemy with ease. Slugs are the best when taking down zombies due to the size of the pellet but it's only one shot." Kohta explained.

"Okay so that is why this shotgun would have a sight." Nikolai sighed finally realizing. Kohta soon grabbed another gun. It was an AR-10.

"Neat weapon." Nikolai smiled as he grabbed the gun and the several empty clips of ammo. "It comes with a scope and a Bipod. This is so cool."

"It looks like the very similar Knights Armament SR-25 but with one key difference, this gun uses a bigger caliber." Kohta told Nikolai. "Oh yeah I brought your Mosin Nagant to your room since it needs an upgrade that you should be able to install yourself." He handed him the PU sniper scope kit that was already assembled. Kohta puts down the screw driver for Nikolai. "You can adjust it for a maximum of 1300 meters so you can kill zombies in the next city over but you will have to load the ammo individually instead of using the stripper clips due to the scope getting in the way. Hang in the back of the lines and use it for range." He suggested as he put a large pouch on the back of the stock of the rifle and loaded the loose rounds in for easier loading.

"Thanks." Nikolai said smiling as he went to work assembling the scope onto the rifle. Kohta grabbed the last gun in the locker and it was very wicked looking.

"An M1A Super Match, it has ever attachment possible. A CompM2, A sling mount, a flash hider with an M6 Bayonet mounted on there, a M900V grip and flashlight combo, this gun has everything." Kohta smiled as he held the gun. They all gathered the available ammo and they began to put them all into the clips.

"How was Rika able to get these guns onto Japan?" Takashi asked puzzled.

"You can get them in parts, the parts aren't illegal but the entire gun is." Kohta explained as he loaded the rounds into his AR10.

"So let me get this straight since I have found a fault, you can buy the parts individually, then assemble it yourself then it becomes illegal." Nikolai said. "I'm adding another sin to this."

"What's the sin count in this fanfiction so far?" Takashi joked loading the rounds into the M1A clips.

"I've lost track since chapter five." Nikolai admitted. He zoomed the scope into Kohta's face as he was staring at his eyeball.

"Are you looking at my eye Nikolai?" Kohta asked as Nikolai played with the zoom of the rifle. "Also there is plenty of ammo for the secondary guns as well."

"Should we tell everyone about our discovery?" Takashi suggested.

"I think we should." Kohta said.

Ten minutes later, they all made an announcement, Nikolai was busy cooking some food for everyone as Kohta made the announcement.

"Everyone we have two main guns available, Nikolai is still willing to hang onto his Mosin Nagant and I've decided to take the AR10 as my personal primary." Kohta announced as he laid the M1A and the M37 on the table. "Pick your weapons if you want them." Rei walked over as she grabbed the M1A Super match.

"You sure this thing isn't fully automatic?" Rei asked.

"Of course it isn't it would be a waste of ammo anyways." Kohta asked. Rei smiled knowing this weapon would be her personal favorite. Takashi takes the M37 from the table which still leaves three out of the seven without any sort of guns to defend themselves with.

"What about Shizuka, Saya or Saeko?" Asked Takashi.

"Yeah where is Saeko?" Asked Saya. Saeko came down the stairs as she looked like she went through a wardrobe malfunction.

"I can't find anything that would fit me, I will have to wait until my clothes are fully washed so I'm stuck with this white cloth around me, I hope I don't expose too much of myself." Saeko admitted.

"Uhhh?" Takashi drooled blushing a bit.

"We should find a clothes store to get Saeko some better clothing." Nikolai admitted as he served everyone the food. Shizuka changed the channel to another channel of news which has been having better luck.

"Even the government can't handle to keep the crowds calm; mobs are starting to pop up in their attempt of getting rid of the government." The male news reporter began, everyone was protesting about the government's lack of protection.

"Give us all weapons or we'll get rid of the government for being so weak." One of the mob leaders protested.

"I'm sorry but we can't arm civilians with military grade weapons." The police officer told him.

"I'll show you military grade!" He shouted as he charged forth. The police officer shot him down without a quick hesitation. Nikolai was watching when he saw the carnage.

"Now their killing civilians?" Nikolai asked. "This is breaking down to the point where we're just our own little groups scraping by for a living."

"I agree." Saeko admitted.

"I think we should get some rest for tomorrow, we might have to leave Japan." Shizuka said.

"Any ideas where we will go?" Asked Saya.

"Since we have a Humvee outside we should try to push westward." Shizuka suggested.

"I agree with her." Kohta yawned. It was clear todays fighting had tired him out.

"Takashi?" A very tired Rei yawned. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

"I'll be back." Takashi told them as he headed to go meet Rei alone. She was much stressed about what happened the past couple days.

"It fell apart that afternoon, I couldn't contact my dad for help to get us out of here, Hisashi died and I feel like everything is not normal." Rei said as she pushed her head to Takashi. She soon began to whimper.

"It's okay I'll be there for you." Takashi told her as he hugged her to sleep. "Goodnight delicate butterfly."

On the bridge a few bulldozers began to plow their way through the bridge knocking cars and people into the water.

"Screw you all!" One of the drivers shouted as survivors and zombies were pushed into the water. Gun shots were soon heard as they attempted to take out the bulldozers. Riots began to break out as the police has no control of it and they were forced to evacuate.

 **[A/N]: This was longer than normal of 2100 words staggering at more than 3500 words and it took three days to make this since I wanted to develop the characters further. Also, all of the boring stuff has been now kicked out of the way, it's time to bring the big guns into the game.**


	7. Relentless

A teenager went out into the middle of the streets with his Olympia over under shotgun and some shells. He was determined to taking out as many of them as possible if he was going to go down. He fired off his two shots killing the zombies that were the closest to him. But since the weapon only held two shots, he had to reload it. He slipped in the first shell with ease and the second shot fell out of his hands. He leaned down quickly grabbing the shot, he leaned back up to see four zombies had him surrounded. He reloaded the shot as he fired both of killing the two zombies in front of him but not behind him. The zombies behind him grabbed him as they dragged him to the ground and they proceeded to eat him. He cried out as his cries fell on deaf ears. Tonight will be relentless.

The night wore on with riots, fires and people bashing down the police and the government for not supplying them with enough to protect them from the zombie onslaught. All the students were held up in their apartment with many of them asleep. Saya and Shizuka were as calm as a kitten as they slept. Saeko was still awake as she took an avocado from the basket; she sliced it open with a knife. She puts it down on a paper plate as she made strips of it. The fruit was very creamy and ripe as she tasted one of the slices. Takashi yawned as he saw Saeko was still awake as he went down to greet her.

"Man is it hot." Takashi sighed.

"Yeah I can feel it, I can't even sleep." Saeko admitted.

"Kohta said he was heading onto the balcony to take a breather, we had to keep the doors open." Takashi told her taking a piece of the fruit as he ate it. "Tasty isn't it?"

"It is pretty ripe, want to head onto the balcony?" Saeko made the offer as she took the plate of avocado with her.

"Sure if I must." Takashi admitted following her.

They got onto the balcony two minutes later as they both spotted Kohta relaxing in the fresh air and Nikolai who was staring down the scope of the Mosin Nagant. He was concentrating on something.

"It's clear that Nikolai isn't getting any sleep tonight." Takashi turned his head to Kohta.

"He'll defend this place to the last man standing." Kohta admitted.

"I got some avocado, want some?" Saeko offered to them.

"Sure I guess." Kohta smiled as he took some of the fruit and he ate it. Nikolai took a piece and ate that as well.

"This is good. It would go well with some grilled chicken cutlets and some Sriracha mayo. As well as some boiled potatoes with sea salt and some raw spinach on the side for a nice leafy green." Nikolai told them as he was thinking about food. "And some water to wash it down with."

"Talking about food is going to make us hungry but thanks for cooking for us." Takashi complimented him.

"So what do you think of worldwide food?" Kohta asked.

"My mother was a world traveler. She would come back home with various food, drinks, spices as well as sweets. I don't really like sweets though." Nikolai admitted. "Tell that to my sister who is very fussy about what she eats."

"So have you ever tried sushi before? I heard it's really good in Japan." Saeko asked.

"I have, and it was delicious, I like the rolls the most since it's a lot of goodness in a bite." Nikolai told her as he ate another slice of the avocado. "I also made sushi a few times and it was decent. Me and a few others had to make a ton of sushi for new freshmen as a taste tester who were coming to the school for the first time, I made a ton of it and tell that to the head of the cooking department who nearly cut his thumb off with a meat cleaver."

"Ouch." Takashi admitted. "But like I said practice makes perfect. And another thing, why did you come outside instead of sleeping in the apartment like everyone else?"

"Because the apartment has no air conditioning, I can't spend twenty minutes in there without melting." Nikolai admitted. "And if you're out in the front lines, you might as well make yourself comfortable." He resumed looking down the PU scope about 100 meters away.

"See anything interesting out there?" Kohta asked.

"Nothing so far, I've been spying this house for the last half hour for any sign of activity." Nikolai admitted. He soon turned the rifle to the left and spotted an adult holding a monkey wrench, a little girl and their dog as they walked to the house. "Sounds like we got company."

The man and the girl walked up to the house thinking they would have salvation. They rang the doorbell to see who was home. The door opened slowly

"Thank you…" The man began. But before he could continue, a steak knife taped to a stick jabbed the man in the chest. The homeowner looked at the stranger as he was protecting his family from danger. He didn't know who this man was. He pulled the stick out from the man as blood slowly dripped down from him. Once done with that, he slammed the door behind him as the girl and the dog walked over him as he was bleeding out.

"Daddy?" The girl whined. She ran over to see her father was bleeding out before her. Her father fell to the floor as the wrench made a very loud clang as it got the student's attention on the balcony.

"It's okay, find somewhere to hide." The man told her.

"I want to stay by your side!" The girl told her daddy.

"I'm sure someone would find you. Now please, hide somewhere for daddy." He responded as he eyes closed. His body lay limp.

"You can't die! I can't have someone else go!" She whined. Tears were beginning to water her eyes as she began crying over her father's death. The zombies took this as an opportunity to prey on the helpless child. They began to stagger over to the area as the people watched on. The dog prepared to defend her in what way it could.

"This is not good, we need to rescue the kid and the dog. Kohta, grab your AR-10 you and Nikolai are on sniping duty. Saeko wake everyone up and tell them to pack everything up, the food, clothes, everything." Takashi ordered. Saeko ran inside to wake everyone up, Kohta took his AR-10 and he prepped it on the bipod.

"Permission to engage?" Nikolai asked as the zombies were now on top of the girl.

"Permission granted." Takashi responded.

"LET'S ROCK AND ROLL!" Kohta shouted excitedly as he disengaged the safety of the AR-10. A zombie was on top of the girl ready to eat her then, Bang! The shot tore through the zombie's skull as it fell to the ground. Nikolai fired shots from the Mosin Nagant as it tore through a couple of the zombies as he was being cautious about when he would fire.

"The girl is a hundred meters away from here, how are we going to get to her without having her get eaten?" Nikolai asked.

"I know a way." Takashi promised them as he raced into the apartment, everyone was awake and packing their essential as Saeko was packing Nikolai's stuff as well since he was with Kohta.

"Okay we need people to be on guard duty while I'm out. Takashi ordered them.

"Some of our stuff is already packed, I'll be watching over this house the best I can." Saeko told him slamming the stick down.

"Come with me Rei." Takashi ordered. Rei followed him. Once they got to the garage of the building, they were going to have a grand entrance. "Move that ramp to the center." Rei did the order she was given as she was panting when she was done. "A little bit to the left."

"You're killing me." Rei panted as she pulled it to his left.

"Perfect." Takashi told her. Rei walked over giving him the M1911A1.

"For your personal safety." Rei told him.

"Thanks." Takashi smiled, he started the Motorcycle up armed with his pistol and Baseball bat, he sped off into the streets whirling around the zombies. Nikolai and Kohta were reloading as they killed about 34 zombies.

"Is that Takashi?" Nikolai asked as he spotted him whirling on the motor cycle.

"Must be him, he's getting close." Kohta responded. Takashi swirled around as he leaped from his bike after hitting a large bump that sends him flying. The bike gets totaled is it crushes a zombie that was on it. He landed with a thud but he got up as he raced into the estate while the snipers picked off the zombies that were nearby.

"Thanks you two." Takashi smiled.

"You're very welcome." Kohta called out as he continued sniping.

A zombie was very close to the girl but before he can grab her, Takashi bashed it out of the way, the girl looked up as the dog yapped.

"Are you here to pick me up?" Asked the girl.

"Yes I am." Takashi said before he looked down at the girl's father who was dead and beginning to rot. "He surely was a good man to take care of you." He scooped the girl up into his arms letting him ride on him as he soon cradled the dog.

"Tell them that evacuation is needed, we're getting out of here." Nikolai said as he looked to see more zombies coming their way but he knew that they were on their own.

Everyone was packing the Humvee up with food and supplies to get out of there. Saya and Shizuka exited the apartment as Rei was busy packing.

"Where is everyone?" Rei asked as she was getting everything ready.

"Saeko is still guarding the house, Kohta and Nikolai will be heading down soon." Saya told Rei, She soon turned to Shizuka. "Looks like the nurse forgot to put anything on."

"No wonder it feels so cold out here." Shizuka shivered as she made the realization she forgot to wear anything.

"Put something on, we leave in a few and you will be driving." Saya told her.

Back along the ledge, Takashi was trying to maintain his balance as he handed the dog to the girl.

"Well it must have been crazy, to do something this brave." Takashi smiled as he edged slowly across the ledge. He upholstered his M1911A1 from his pocket. "I'm Takashi by the way. And what is your name?"

"Alice." Alice responded holding the dog. "Strange name in Japan since my mother is American. And the puppy is Zeke, he was our neighbor's dog but we decided to take care of him when it broke out."

"You mean the zombies?" Takashi asked.

"Yeah." Alice sighed. A zombie soon grabbed Takashi's foot as he had no choice.

"Get off!" Takashi shouted shooting a zombie. "We don't know how we are going to get away from this crowd?" He asked as he looked as he saw the Humvee slowly cruise to their position with Kohta riding the roof and Saeko standing on the roof itself.

"Cavalry has arrived!" Alice screamed happily. Takahsi ran over as he jumped onto the Humvee roof.

"Let's kill some stiffs." Kohta shouted as he fired his AR-10 into the crowd. The bullets penetrate the crowd as everyone else opened fire with their guns decimating the zombies around them, Kohta was laughing happily. Soon all of the grenades were beginning to be lobbed out as they exploded all around killing more of the zombies. Nikolai tossed the last Molotov cocktail as it lit the zombies where the bottle had smashed.

They were driving through the river seeing the water had gone down enough to make sure the car didn't flood.

"Everyone keep your window's shut." Shizuka advised as they entered the water.

"It's clear the zombies won't enter the water." Takashi admitted as he and Alice along with the dog entered the car.

"Yeah zombies can't swim." Nikolai told him as he let Takashi takeover the role as shotgun. "I wish I had a weapon for close range seeing my Mosin Nagant can't keep up short range combat. I need a better gun but I will hang onto this since it's useful for long range."

"Maybe we should find you a better gun, You're always one step ahead of us." Saya smiled.

"Make that two, we should get Alice a primary weapon so she can fight too." Nikolai told her.

"Alice can't fire a gun." Saya told him.

"We can make her try." Nikolai reassured her.

 **[A/N]: Finally, things are getting interesting. We finally got Alice and Zeke the puppy; the only two characters that I would care about and the new weapons are put into action, I wonder what would be around the corner for them next. This would be a bit longer than normal.**


	8. Blood and Iron

"We have lost many brave men, but their sacrifice will not go in vain. Our tanks now form a line of steel so powerful that all German resistance will be crushed beneath under its mighty treads. Today, we will watch as Seelow falls. Along with all those foolish enough to stand in our way." A voice echoed through the emptiness, it was clear that something was about to happen. A Panzerfaust was soon shot off.

Takashi woke up as he and the people in the Humvee have passed out after last night's rescue of Alice. Shizuka was still awake as she was driving as well as Alice. Slowly everyone began to wake up to see what it was like driving along the flat yet large river.

"So Alice, where is your family?" Takashi asked.

"My father is Japanese, my mother is American." Alice responded. "I have a busy mother so I'm with my dad all the time. Plus I wanted a dog but my mother can't have one so I have Zeke." Zeke barked happily. Nikolai yawned waking up. He saw Alice speaking a mix of English and Japanese.

"That's a good way of speaking, maybe we can use you as a translator then you can fire guns and smash zombies in the skulls." Nikolai smiled.

"Nikolai you shouldn't make a child do such a thing." Saeko yawned a bit annoyed that he wants the girl to become violent.

"Should we all sing on how we want a third gun slot?" Takashi chimed in.

"I think you should but let me take care of Alice." Kohta responded

" _Legend tells us of a man. A hero in a tortured land. Where Se oritas lived in fear, their lonely nights and deep despair. He was…"_ Takashi began to sing out.

" _El Burro!"_ Saeko shouted excited. They imagined as Spanish music was playing in the Humvee

" _Across the fields across the plains he ran so fast he dodged the rain."_ Takashi continued to sing.

" _He was El Burro!"_ Saeko shouted again as she was smiling this time

" _He hurried in to save the day. Gun in hand, a thrice they say. He was as strong as mule, as stubborn as mule, he even kicked like a mule."_ They both sang as they were joined by Nikolai and Saya

" _El Burro."_ Saya smiled.

" _El Burro."_ Takashi chirped.

" _A man of equal soul they say but some man more, it's just the way."_ Saeko sang out.

" _He was El Burro. He was El Burro!_ All four of them began to sing.

" _El Burro!"_ Takashi finished the song off with donkey hawing by Nikolai. Takashi sighed.

"Yeah how much longer until we completely cross the river?" Takashi asked as they have been driving across it for hours.

"Does it mean that we're going for a swim?" Nikolai asked.

"Hopefully not because I do not want to get wet." Kohta yawned.

"We're getting out of the water soon don't worry." Shizuka responded. Soon the came to the spot they need to go to. "Looks good enough here so we're getting out of the river." She sped up the engine as they got out of the river. "You and Kohta go scout up ahead, we'll pull out."

Takashi and Kohta climbed out as they headed up, their pistols waving around looking for any zombies that were lurking nearby. There was none to be founded.

"It's clear." Takashi told them below. Soon the Humvee lurched forward as hit slammed up landing down next to them. Nikolai soon got out to stretch his legs.

"That's some decent looking CG right there." He smiled jabbing the Humvee.

"Yeah you still think this is an anime." Kohta smirked.

"Well it is." Nikolai told him.

"Just get back in the car." Takashi ordered the both of them as they both got in but all the girls were gone. "They probably left to go get changed."

Ten minutes later, the girls reappeared covered in their new clothing; everything was sparkly from head to toe as they told Nikolai to change into his clean uniform. After everything was done, they piled back into the Humvee as they drove off. It wasn't long until they found more zombies.

"Ready the flamethrower, good. Now take a closer look on those rats on the horizon! They will be the first to burn this day!" Nikolai commanded as he was the captain of his own T34 tank. "Fire the flamethrower! Incinerate them!" He continued to play around with the group.

They began to plow their way through the zombie swarm as Shizuka ran over a few of them as they continued to press on. They came to a train station when they hit a metal fencing.

"We can't get through and we're boxed in, we'll be holding house." Shizuka ordered. Everyone rushed to their positions as they took up positions around the car. Nikolai was the furthest away as he was sniping. Shizuka looked over to see if there was any zombies she did spot some about a hundred of them. They all slowly walked forward as Saeko ran up to them as she began to bash some of their heads in.

"FIRE!" Kohta ordered as lead began to fly all over striking the zombies down. They had to watch their fire with Saeko in the field.

"Watch out Saeko!" Nikolai ordered as he fired two Mosin Nagant bullets right at her to kill some of the zombies that were nearby. The first bullet flew through her hair slicing a few strands off as the second bullet flew between her legs while she was doing a flip.

"I didn't know she was quite the acrobat." Kohta said as he soon came dry with the gun he has. He knew he couldn't go into the car and get more clips.

"I think you forgot these when you wanted to set up the shops." Alice told him handing him two full spare clips.

"I think your small size can come in handy. Thank you." Kohta smiled as he reloaded the AR-10.

"Takashi! I've slipped." Rei called out as she was down and the zombies were closing in. She forgot to disengage the safety. Takashi ran over to support her.

"How do I disengage this weapons safety?" Takashi asked.

"You flip it forward then you're free to fire." Kohta told him as he did exactly that. Takashi began to fill the nearby zombies with led as Saya hopped down. She noticed the M37 Ithaca on the ground completely empty. She picked it up loading the 5 shells into the gun as she aimed it. "Aim for the head or the chest for an easy kill."

Saya soon looked down the sight as she began slam firing the shotgun killing all the nearby zombies. A zombie shot its load all over her as she gushed finding it gross.

"Zombgasm. I'm sinning this." Nikolai joked as he killed a nearby zombie. She grabbed the barrel of the weapon ready to swing it around like a club. Takashi ran forth after he helped Rei back to her feet to ask for the shotgun back. He took it and began to swing it around as he tried to clear a path in the fray.

"Saeko?" Takashi shouted as he continued to club his way through the zombie fray. Saeko was busy fighting off the zombies as he ran up to her grabbing her hand as he pulled her away from the carnage.

"Where are we going?" Saeko asked.

"Away from here." Takashi told her as he slid down the stair leading her away from the main group. She didn't know where they were going to go.

"He left us!" Kohta shouted seeing they had more zombies to kill now than ever.

"So keep firing." Nikolai commanded. "We could be burning Germans right now!"

"We're almost out of ammo and they took the shotgun with them." Kohta told him as Alice huddled close to him.

"Make whatever you can use." Nikolai told him as he fired another shot off.

Soon shots from another gun rang out as it began to kill the remaining zombies the gunner was unknown but it was making quick work of the nearby zombies. They all turned their heads to see who was shooting at the remaining zombies.

"I see that you needed the help so I decided to eliminate the rest of them for you." The stranger told them as it soon slipped off the helmet to reveal a red head woman. "I'm Yuriko."

Everyone looked at the stranger as they didn't recognize who she was unfamiliar to them. Saya looked at her seeing who she could easily recognize the person for who she was.

"Mother!" Saya shouted happily as she leaped onto her hugging her with relief seeing she was the person that saved her was her own family.

"Red hair, Pink hair. I'm sinning this." Kohta told him making the realization

"No don't! This is supposed to be good thing." Nikolai shouted at Kohta wanting Saya to enjoy her time with her mother

"I don't know how you survived this far but we need to get you to safety, how were you able to hold out for so long?" Yuriko asked.

"In the midst of all the blood, the bullets and the dead, I found that an old friend was still very much alive Takashi! I've seen this man cheat death time after time when we get attacked by the zombies. As long as HE lives, the heart of this army cannot be broken. He makes us all proud." Nikolai smiled telling her about his friend. But Takashi wasn't seen.

"Where is he? I don't see him." Yuriko told Nikolai not believing him.

"Yeah he went missing." Saya told her mother.

"Saeko too." Rei chirped into the conversation.

"We better find them then." Kohta shouted nervous about their safety.

"Hop back into the car, we'll find them and catch them. Let's hope they didn't go that far." Shizuka instructed everyone to hop in which they did. Yuriko sped behind them to follow them.

In the United States, they were examining this disease as it had spread like wildfire in as little as 60 hours, not one corner of the globe was spared.

"This disease is spreading faster than we can contain it. It's been sixty hours since it was first discovered on Japan and the entire world has been swallowed up." An office worker said.

"I know, but I and the president have been bitten trying to keep the zombies from breaching the White House. It's only a matter of time before we turn." His words became less audible as he was starting to turn along the president.

"Fire." The worker said weeping as the two shots were fired killing him and the president was laying on the floor bleeding out.

"Tell JFK to get the Winter's Howl." The president called out as he finally bled out.

Meanwhile in the Pentagon, JFK was having a word with several people about the situation at their hands.

"For time and the world do not stand still. Change is the law of life. Those who look to the past or the present are certain to miss the future. I said 'Are certain to miss the future!'" JFK Shouted slamming his hand down.

"Cono… I missed that." Another man told him sarcastically.

"Prime Minister Castro, this missile crisis was the last straw. We almost blew ourselves up. Now we invited you here today…" McNamara began to him.

"In good faith!" JFK interrupted him.

"…in good faith, to sort this thing out." McNamara finished up.

"And why is he here? He lost!" Castro asked annoyed as he pointed to Nixon.

"As I always day forgive your enemies but remember their names. Now gentlemen as I like to think in the long history of the world, that there are only a few generations…" JFK began his speech on the impending doom that might hit them.

"Sounds like someone's breaking in!" Nixon shouted as he began to panic.

"Just a storm dick, sit down." JFK reassured him to calm him down. Nixon sat back down.

It turned out it was no storm. The glass on the door began to break as the zombies were beginning to slowly pile in.

"OH MY GOD!" Nixon screeched as he saw the zombies.

"It appears the Pentagon has been breached." McNamara announced as he blocked his friends from the danger.

"Zombies." JFK told them as he lowered his arm. "Gentlemen, at times like these our capacity to retaliate must be and has to be massive to deter all forms of aggression!" JFK pushed a button on the wall. The wall spun to reveal and entire armory of guns and other weapons that were stored in the weapons locker. "Gentlemen, lock and load!" Everyone soon grabbed their weapon of choice to defend themselves from the zombies.

"Viva la revolution!" Castro shouted as he got himself ready.

"Any last words mister president?" McNamara asked unknown about their future.

"Yes Jack, any superlative words of inspiration for our humble troops?" Nixon asked.

"Do not pray for easy lives my friends. Pray to be, stronger men." JFK announced as they were all ready to defend their pentagon.

 **[A/N]: This chapter was a pain to write. Not only is it that many references at once. But it might explain something. The title of this chapter might be a bit misleading since this originally was going to be the gang driving a tank but, the tank mission is a pain to do especially on veteran or I like to call veteran difficulty, Grenade spam simulator. Also the plot is going through a bit. And also the events of "Five" are happening with the zombies attacking D.C. Also sorry if I was gone for so long I have been busy and I didn't really have the time to write but next chapter will be up as soon as I could depending on my work load for the week. Take care**


	9. Ring of Steel

"With the line at Seelow now broken, nothing stands between the Red Army and Berlin. Every day, we carve deeper into German territory. Every day, fear and desperation erode their will. When our train reaches Berlin, they will have nowhere left to hide." The voice narrated again but, the room was quite as the picture was still black.

It was a while seeing how the two of them were pushing through the outskirts of the city as they were looking for easy paths to weave through without getting ambushed. Clouds began to gather overhead, it was going to rain and the sun was beginning to dip from high noon.

"Looks like it's going to rain." Saeko remarked.

"I know." Takashi responded. "We need to find shelter soon." Soon droplets of water began to land on them as those few droplets soon turned into a downpour. "This rain is relentless."

"Must be the storm of April." Saeko remarked as she lead him. They continued to get battered by the downpour as they soon came across a large building. "It must be an asylum."

"Let's head in to wait out the storm." Takashi suggested. Saeko agreed.

They slipped their way into the asylum as they began to look around for the supplies. They found clothes, food, and even some medical supplies. But this was all there was in the building. Soon Takashi made a startling discovery.

"It's a Japanese shotgun but it's broken." Saeko told him as the weapon wouldn't be very much use for them.

"But we found ten shells; all the others have been used up." Takashi told him loading the five out of the ten shells into the M37 Ithaca, it wasn't much but it was still something that they had to share out.

"Hey come check this out." Saeko told Takashi, it was a calendar.

"April 19th, okay let's get things straight. If today is the 19th, we've been running for about the last two or three days so I should say that the whole thing started on the 17th I believe." Takashi told them. There was also a camera set up as they made their way to the control room.

The control room was nothing but a few computers where all the cameras were being controlled from. A single zombie was looming nearby as Takashi busted the door open and shot down the zombie almost instantly.

"I didn't know that you were good with a shotgun." Saeko remarked.

"Yeah, let's watch the footage of what happened." Takashi told her as he pushed play. The footage revealed the asylum being quickly over ran with a blitzkrieg of zombies. The shotgun fired a salvo of shots but it was not enough to stop them and he quickly got devoured. The footage stopped.

"They didn't stand a chance." Saeko sighed; dropping her head in sorrow feeling sorry about the people in the asylum.

"Let's try on the clothes to see how you feel." Takashi recommended.

They tried on the clothes as she looked lopsided with the female clothing being a little loose around her but it was standard Japanese clothing.

"You'll grow into it, trust me. And look the rain has stopped, we can go now." Takashi told her as they exited the Asylum.

The next morning, everyone else was desperately looking for them. They had no idea seeing where the two of them ran off to. But the path coming up was unable to be accessed by vehicles so they had to carry on, on foot.

"On your feet!" Shizuka ordered as the Humvee screeched to a halt.

"On der Fuhrer's birthday, a barrage of Katyusha will tear Berlin to pieces. With your bullets… with your bayonets… with your bare hands. Do the same to their wretched soldiers!" Nikolai playfully commanded as all the students piled out. All but Shizuka and Yuriko were going with the scouts as they were going to find another path around.

"The rats are everywhere." Saya whispered as they began to slay the zombies. They pushed their way through reaching the clock tower. They entered through a hole to see zombies crawling along.

"Guys there are survivors." Rei told them. Saya grabbed a satchel charge from the desk.

"These animals have raped and marauded their way through the motherland without mercy, they deserve nothing in return!" Nikolai ordered as Saya killed the crawling zombies. Nikolai peeked his head out the window to see two Russian soldiers with several Germans.

"Move you pigs!" A Russian soldier commanded.

"Face us you cowards!" The other soldier ordered.

"No, please don't." A German would command.

"PLEASE! PLEASE!" Another German would shout. The two Russian soldiers spray their guns onto the Germans wiping them all out. All but one.

"I beg you." The lone German soldier begged as the Russian drew his pistol and shot him in the head. It was clear that his mind was starting to play tricks on him. Everyone gathered around so they could advance.

"How are we to move forward?" Rei asked as Saya quickly sets up the Satchel charge. She blew it up as the wall shattered everywhere.

"Ha ha, brute force Chernov! Brute force!" Nikolai laughed as the wall shattered. Soon they all began to advance to the Asylum that was nearby.

"I wonder if they could be hiding out in there?" Saya asked as everyone advanced to the Asylum. Once they got there they decided to split up into pairs as they searched the asylum. They found nothing but a single shotgun shell.

"Where did you find that?" Asked Kohta.

"In the control room, they killed a zombie in there. Some disturbing footage playing." Nikolai told them as he began to lead them with Zeke sniffing out their scent. It was clear that they went through here not too long ago.

"Look how you found us." Shizuka stated as they all exited the Asylum from a hole in the building, it was clear that they were hot on their tails.

Saeko and Takashi were still ahead of them but their time was numbered. They stumbled upon an orphanage full of zombie children. Saeko went up ahead to investigate. She stood there terrified as the children loomed closer to her.

"What is going?" Takashi asked as he ran to Saeko as a zombie child was looming over her. "Saeko quit being stupid and let's go." Takashi raised the Ithaca firing a shot off as the head shattered all over. He took Saeko as they ran.

"That was dark. Well played though." Nikolai's voice echoed in Takashi's head.

"That was very stupid of you to come kill that zombie." Saeko responded.

"It was even stupider to let you get yourself eaten." Takashi responded.

"That was a kid." Saeko told him.

"A zombie is a zombie, no matter how old." Takashi told her. Saeko slapped him with the stick.

They soon came upon a weird dojo looking temple as they began to investigate, there wasn't much. Soon a couple of zombies were looming nearby as they were going to attack. Saeko walked up to it as the zombie groaned, she soon slapped it with her stick sending it flying. Takashi bashed the head of the other zombie with the M37 Ithaca to save some ammo. But due to the wear on the stick, it snapped in half.

"Darn my stick broke." Saeko said in frustration.

"We can look for better weapons." Takashi reassured her as he lead her deeper into the dojo.

The continued on through the dojo when Saeko had something to say.

"There is something I would like to say is long so be prepared to listen." Saeko began as she began to move stuff around as if she was searching for something. "Before this all started, I was the captain of the Kendo club. Let's just say it makes us release our inner samurai. My father saw potential in me as a warrior so I had that Bokken or stick as this story likes to call it. But due to amount of wear and tear from the amount of times I used it, it broke I've been looking around for this one thing." She then pulled out a long Japanese katana as the blade was made out of chrome steel. It was a shiny yet sharp weapon perfect for taking on the hoard. A red ribbon was tied on seeing it was a symbol of ferocity.

"Now you look like a true warrior." Takashi complimented her. "Let's look for some other supplies."

They continued to wander through the Dojo when they stumbled upon another building but there was no katana to be found. Instead several large boxes of Tokarev pistol rounds as well as a curved magazine completely empty.

"Got any family?" Takashi asked as he continued scavenging through the junk.

"I got a father who made me the way I am but he's in a dojo in Okinawa." Saeko responded as Takashi continued to pull up more magazines in various forms.

"Sounds like your father was important." Takashi responded pulling out another magazine.

"He was a very important figure in my life. I think he's worried about my safety…" Saeko responded, but she was soon cut off when Takashi made a very startling discovery.

"Cut the chatter, come check this out." Takashi ordered. He soon pulled up an old Sub-machine gun with a wooden stock, metal body and leather sling. It was in mint condition despite it being buried underneath a lot of junk. Along with the Sub-machine gun there was also 6 box magazines as well as 15 round magazine drums. "Let's load a bullet in to see if it fits." Takashi ordered. He took the Tokarev bullet and loaded it into the box magazine, surprisingly, the bullet fits. They soon began to load the magazines with as many Tokarev bullets the magazine could allow.

"So the box magazines hold about 35 of those bullets while the drums hold up to 71 bullets. We still got plenty of ammo left over but one question I ask is, what gun is this?" Saeko asked as she finished her work.

"If we had Kohta with us, he'll tell us what gun it is but by the looks of things, I'm assuming this gun might be Russian. This doesn't look like a Finnish Sub machine gun from the design of the barrel." Takashi told her.

"It must have ended up here when the Russians attacked our men in that giant war." Saeko assumed about how the gun got there in the first place.

Back with the main group, the had finished taking out the zombie orphans as they walked up with Alice and Zeke leading the way.

"So have you read the fanfic where the four idiots of CoD zombies, Samantha, and a British idiot meet you guys?" Nikolai asked.

"No but I think you were one of those idiots." Saya responded.

"Well, have you watched Anime Sins?" Nikolai asked another question.

"I don't care." Saya responded wanting to ignore him.

"I suggest give their channel a look since they got some really good stuff but part two of one of their reviews is down to things that I have no control over nor does the author. It might have to do with the zombgasm joke." Nikolai tried to talk to her. Saya just slapped her face with her own hand in frustration.

"Guy come check this out." Alice shouted at everyone, they all came running too her. Alice soon picked up her discovery, another shotgun shell. It was the same shot that was used from the other round.

"This means we're getting close." Rei announced.

"Keep pushing onward." Kohta ordered as they all raced to the Dojo.

The zombies have gathered in a much larger group and seeing how the two of them were hopelessly out numbered but they knew they had to fight them off.

"If I die, it was nice knowing you." Takashi said as he prepped his shotgun.

"Same to you." Saeko told him back.

The zombies began to close them in from all sides as Saeko dashed up and she began to slice the zombies into pieces. Takashi was having a very hard time keeping the zombies at bay despite him having a shotgun. Saeko was taking out the zombies with ease as she dragged Takashi away. They ran with their loot until they were in a corner with the zombies piling in on them.

"This is goodbye." Takashi whined as he closed his eyes. Soon bullets came flying in as it struck down the zombies that were about to get them. Takashi's eyes shot open as all the zombies lay dead on the flood. Rei walked up to them.

"No one will fight this war alone." Kohta told them as he pulled them from the corner. They soon piled into the car as they all left the Dojo.

"What did you guys find?" Kohta asked.

"A Japanese sword, a weird Sub machine gun which carries 71 bullets per drum. I got to learn more about Saeko." Takashi smiled as Nikolai was riding the roof with his Scoped Mosin Nagant and a megaphone.

"We should spread the word." Nikolai suggested. Takashi nodded in approval. "Citizens of Berlin! A ring of steel surrounds your rotten city! We will crush all that dares to resist the will of the Red army! Abandon your posts! Abandon your homes! Abandon all hope! URA!" The Humvee continued to drive to the safe spot where his voice echoed across the city.

 **[A/N]: This is quite a long one. I will let all of you know I will be updating weekly or even less depending on how much time, energy and resources into school and what I would have left. Also the SMG they found in the Dojo what gun is it and I will give you a few hints.**

 **It carries a 71 round drum magazine.**

 **It was used against the Japanese.**

 **It's not the Finnish Suomi KP/-31.**

 **If you find any other hints to this, and you guess the right gun. You have a choice of picking one of the characters in this story to die in the near end. Around chapter 14, Next chapter will be posted about next week roughly.**


	10. Eviction

"Our grip tightens around the black heart of Berlin. The Fuhrer demands for all to shed their last drop of blood in its defense. The old, the young, the weak. If they stand for Germany, they die for Germany. Building by building, room by room, one rat at a time." The voice began to narrate but it stopped as it faded out. Nikolai was speaking the events that have been going on.

It had been a few hours since they arrived in a border checkpoint home to rest up and prepare for anything in the near future. Nikolai, Kohta, Saya, and Alice were all playing a semi old WW2 FPS game as they were all squared out against eachother.

"Saya are you on the American side again?" Nikolai asked as he killed an AI soldier.

"No I'm not, I'm on the Japanese side." Saya responded as Alice got a kill.

"Who just shot me?" Kohta asked as he was a bit angry. That was his fifth death in the entire game. Everyone stared at Alice.

Takashi and Rei had gotten into an argument about Saeko as they were sprawled across the bed.

"How dare you let her take you away from me." Rei hissed as she desperately tried to lash out but her body was too sore to make my complex movements. "GET OUT!" Her words rang out as Takashi left the room as he felt like he had been betrayed. Saeko was in a robe as she spotted him. They both giggled lightly.

"What's all the excitement about? Alice asked curiously.

"It's nothing really." Saeko responded. Takashi turned and he walked over to another corner of the building. Yuriko, Saya and Nikolai were deep in a conversation.

"Come on Saya, he's not that bad. He's just worried about you and your safety." Nikolai encouraged her not to be so nervous.

"I don't know if I can toughen up for him. He sends shivers down your spine if you look at him straight in the eyes." Saya responded as she was still very afraid.

"Who are you talking about?" Takashi entered the conversation.

"This has nothing to do with you." Saya responded feeling really fired up.

"I SAID WHO?!" Takashi's voice boomed across the room as he hoisted her up high. Saya was almost ready to burst into tears seeing how Takashi was beginning to try to topple her.

"It's my dad." Saya responded as her eyes began to water up. Takashi loosened her grip on her. "He's here to pick us up seeing how we all are still alive, I don't think I can face that man alone. He says that the government was not prepared for this. If he was in charge he would do the best that he could but it wouldn't have much effect. The people are too carefree to see the problems."

"It's best that we should let her face the ordeal with her friends, gather everyone up." Nikolai ordered. He put his hand on Takashi telling him that she couldn't do this alone.

Everyone was soon rounded up as they were all standing in the courtyard with everything they had gathered as several jeeps as well as Black Cat Navy plane landing at the outpost. Out of the plane came several nationalists armed with several Colt M16's as well as a giant man armed with a Katana. Alice and Zeke scampered under Shizuka as they were scared. He walked over to where Saya and Yuriko were in the center of the group. Kohta and Nikolai held their weapons as the guards came near them ready to take their weapons from them. The man stopped as he stared at them.

"That's Souichiro, the leader of Japan's national guard and head of the Takagi estate." Saya whispered to Takashi. Takashi was nervous about the big man and his appearance. He took off his glasses.

"Nice to see you Takagi Yuriko, and you got Takagi Saya." Souichiro greeted them warmly. He turned to see Saya who had a crowd of people around her. "Saya, I've seen you taken one step forward from your studies, you made some friends." He was happy for his daughter seeing how she was able to make some friends. Kohta was clutching the guns that he had worried that he might have them taken away from him. Souichiro walked over. "You seem worried."

"I thought you were going to take the guns away from me." Kohta told the man as he was worried.

"Only for a little bit, we just want to clean them and give them new parts to keep them operating." Souichiro encouraged Kohta to loosen his grip as well as trust him since he wouldn't lie to them. He walked over to Nikolai next. "Haven't seen your mother and father lately, how are they?"

"I haven't seen them in four years ever since I started attending school here." Nikolai told him as his guns were taken away.

"Last time I checked was just recently. Their town has been barricaded up into a fortress. They have only seen a few zombies, but they were able to take them out easily. They haven't seen them ever since. The town they live in is in a remote area in Siberia that you can only take a train or a plane into. They are one of the few strongholds I know so far." Souichiro told him. Nikolai and Kohta were all checked for guns as they were all taken away from them. Even Saeko's katana was taken for cleaning. "Who's up for target practice?"

Everyone was soon handed an Airsoft gun as they were all taken to a shooting range while the adults were beginning to plan. All of them began to try their best to hit the targets. Alice was trying her best to hit the targets as Zeke was there to provide some support. Rei was having a hard time since she couldn't see the BB pellet very well. Nikolai and Kohta were firing like mad men as they were trying to nail as many targets as possible if it was like a game.

"So Kohta, I've never seen you fire a gun so well, where did you first began to learn this?" Nikolai asked.

"I've learned this while I was on vacation in America from an Ex-Delta force Master Sergeant Blackwater Operator. The first gun I fired was a Remington 870 and it was really heavy. But once I got used to it, I was able to nail the shots with ease. My favorite shells to fire are Buckshots and slugs." Kohta told him about his experience.

"Sounds like you had a fun experience before you met me. It feels like we're in a war that involves everyone." Nikolai laughed thinking he had some fun with some good toys

"I know I did. Also you're not wrong about that." Kohta laughed back.

"Also Saya, how was your family able to know about my family?" Nikolai asked as he turned his head to Saya.

"I've should have had told you this 6 or 7 chapters ago." Saya began. "Remember when I told you I went to a spelling competition in Berlin? I met your mother who was doing a business travel. She was trying to promote better health to all the people despite the fact that she was selling homemade sweets. I even remembered having her over for dinner one night and she told me about you and your family and how you were like the bright flower of the family and the one who was going to succeed the most in life. My father actually encouraged you to enroll into the school I was going for once our 8th grade was complete. I know it meant leaving your family for a very long time but at least we got have some time to spend if it meant very little."

"Well some time is better than no time right?" Saeko asked. Souichiro came over as he had two men interrogating a captured prisoner.

"Dimitri are you ready?" Nikolai asked Takashi. They all walked over collecting their guns as they went over to the prisoner.

"Please do not hurt me." The prisoner ordered.

"He wants mercy." A nationalist guard ordered.

"He doesn't deserve mercy!" Another guard called out. "TIME TO DIE!"

"Wait! He can help us." The guard told him trying to spare his life.

"Help us?" The guard questioned. He soon shot the prisoner in the head with the M16 he had. "He can die for us!"

"Pfft. MUDAK!" The guard called out. Rei stared at the dead body.

"This is not war. This is murder!" Rei made the statement loud and clear.

"This is how you end a war Chernov!" Nikolai called out telling her the only solution to ending a war is killing all your enemies. The howl of rockets began to bomb the cities behind them.

"This is madness! Our rockets are tearing the city apart!" Rei made the statement loud and clear.

"Then this place is no longer safe for us to stay in." Souichiro announced. We'll all be safe when we get to the Takagi Estate, I'm gathering all the survivors and we're all heading here.

"But sir, there is another man gathering up an army. It turns out another man is building an army to rule over Japan." The guard told him.

"Is it that perverted teacher who's movements are more exaggerated than LeLouch in his Zero outfit?" Nikolai asked as he looked at the info.

"Yes he is." The guard said as he put out the info.

"I thought we killed him in chapter 5?" Nikolai asked.

"No. You killed a double." The Nationalist leader told him. "He wasn't there when you escaped. The news reached him and he's built a new fortress 50 miles north of the Takagi estate called the Reich. He will wait for the zombies to eat you then crack his defenses. He will want to claim victory across Japan."

"So we need to get a move on then?" Nikolai asked.

"Yes before they start wiping all of us out." The Nationalist leader called out.

"My nationalist members will take the cars. I and all of you will be riding in that plane to keep an overview of what will happen." Souichiro ordered. "We move out in 10."

Everyone soon began to gather their belongings as they were getting ready to be tossed into the air like paper in a wind. Nikolai walked over to get his belongings.

"Have you found out what gun is the mystery weapon that Takashi has found?" Nikolai asked the Nationalist guard holding the remaining guns.

"In fact you have found a real treasure. Takashi managed to find a Russian PPSh-41. Plenty of ammo and magazines; he told me to give it to you to thank you for saving him and Saeko from the zombies." The nationalist guard told him giving the gun. Nikolai took several stances with the PPSh-41 to see how it felt and it would be a good weapon for close combat. Everyone soon entered their vehicles as they all got ready to take off.

"Everyone ready?" Souichiro called out as he got the plane ready for flight.

"Everyone's ready. The guns will be used to protect our convoy from the zombies." Yuriko called. Soon the plane roared to life as it took off to the estate.

Meanwhile everyone was getting antsy as it was Japan which began the Outbreak. Their plans were simple, destroy the country.

"Everyone ready?" A captain called out.

"Yes we're ready." A couple people from space called.

"Waco launching in five." The Captain responded. Soon three missiles were launched from the boat close to a remote Island free from the zombies. The missiles cruised out as they were getting ready to strike. Takashi and his friends didn't know that their world will be plunged further into chaos.

 **[A/N]: Sorry if this is being posted a bit later than usual but I got Monday off as well. So this next chapter will involve them being up in the air in a Black Cat plane. My week was super busy as I had a lot of homework. Also please favorite and Review, I need some decent reviews to keep this going. Also who do you want to kill when chapter 14 comes around?**

 **A: Takashi.**

 **B: Rei.**

 **C: Nikolai.**

 **D: Saeko.**

 **When you do review to me, choose who you want to kill. I want to kill Rei for being a pacifist. Also none of you answered the question last chapter so the gun is the PPSh-41. Probably the best SMG to take into the zombie apocalypse if you ask me. Anyways, if I don't get back to you by next week then I'm taking a break.**


	11. Black Cats

**Warning: This chapter will have more cussing than usual so bear with us since this is going to be intense.**

All of them were cooped up in their PBY Black Cat plane as it soared through the sky. Their task was to destroy the supplies being supplied to the Teacher's fortress. Souichiro and Yukiro were driving the plane, Shizuka was busy with the communications equipment, Nikolai, Saya, Saeko and Kohta were ready to man the Turrets. Clouds were dotted all around, another Plane had joined them as they began to do their attack run.

"Plane crew coming over now." The other plane's crew opened up.

"Yeah I see them. Shizuka, open up coms." Souichiro ordered as he was taking a look.

"Yeah we're heading to the Takagi estate, we spotted unmarked Japanese boats, designation unknown." Shizuka opened up on the radio.

"They're probably resupplying the enemy at their base." A radio man from the estate responded.

"Legitimate targets?" Shizuka asked.

"Affirmative, they are part of the enemy war machine, permission to engage over and out." The radio man responded before he went silent.

"Roger that. Saya, Nikolai, get to your stations, start picking targets." Souichiro ordered as Nikolai went to the Dual .30 caliber Machine guns. Nikolai looked out seeing the ships were easy targets, today was going to be a complete turkey shoot. "OPEN FIRE!" Sohichiro announced the command as all the guns from both planes began to open up. The dual 30's and the 20mm nose cannons lit up the darkening sky as many boats began to have their holes ripped into them.

"Woah! See that shit blow?" Saya asked as she fired into the boats seeing the cargo explode. PT boats were helping escort the cargo as Nikolai began to take them out.

"That PT boat is going down." Kohta complimented. Nikolai tried to take out the ones he could spot but they began to get ripped up.

"Get on the rear gun! Taking MG fire on our Six!" Souichiro ordered as he felt the bullets ping off the side of his plane. Nikolai scrambled to the back as he soon opened the ventral hatch. He swung out the rear .30 caliber browning as he began to spray it directly down.

"That's a hit." Takashi smiled as he surveyed the carnage.

"BOOM! Damn right they're resupplying the enemy, decks are loaded with ammunition!" Saya called out.

"Hey watch your fire up there." The other plane crew called out as it flew past.

"We got infantry on the deck." Saeko told them.

"Take them out!" Souichiro shouted. Nikolai continued to spray taking out numerous crew members that were on the cargo boats. More loud sounds began to ping off the plane as they all flew by. They soon turned 180 to continue the assault. "Going in for another run."

"Echo that." The pilot from the other plane ordered. Nikolai continued spraying the .30 caliber MG into the PT boat fray as he sunk another one.

"Shit! Anyone see any flak guns on that first pass?" Saya asked worried.

"Taking evasive action. Everyone hold on!" Souichiro ordered. A shot soon hit just before Nikolai's face stunning him for a moment.

"PT Boat disabled!" Kohta announced. Nikolai recovered as he scrambled over.

"Damn that was close. Nikolai? Shit! Tell me we didn't lose our gunner." Souichiro hollered. Nikolai stumbled back as he got on the right turret.

"He's okay." Takashi said seeing the Cossack.

"What the fuck are merchant ships doing with so much firepower?!" Saya protested as the small cargo boats were spitting so much at the two planes while Saya was manning the Dual .30.

"That must be some pretty important cargo they're carrying." Souichiro told her as he flew around.

"We need to get below the flak, I can't line up a decent shot." Saya demanded.

"I hear you. We got MG fire all around. Take out those fucking PT Boats! They're our biggest threat right now." Souichiro barked. Nikolai tried desperately to keep the pressure up as he took out two PT boats.

"This is getting to risky, should we abort?" The other plane's crew asked seeing how they could go down.

"Negative, we can do this." Souichiro encouraged as the planes continued to circle to the front of the boats. Saya and Kohta decided to swap places on the guns to keep the intense action going.

"We got smoke coming from our number two engine. Engine number one is also beginning to smoke." Saya announced. They began to dive low to begin their second run as they swiveled around.

"Taking her down low, Saya, Nikolai keep on them shoot out those damn spotlights." Souichiro ordered. Nikolai began to spray .50 caliber shots into the boat as he knocked out their lights as much of the loads blew up on the ship.

"Keep hitting those targets." Saeko encouraged.

"Japanese PT Boats, 9 O'Clock! Get on the left gun!" Souichiro barked as Nikolai traded spots with Saya as he began to rip open the PT Boats. He soon moved on to the second ship as he began to tear that boat open. Once that was done, Saya and Nikolai swapped places again as the Cossack began to rip the last boat apart by shooting the explosive cargo.

"Keep up this fooling around and we'll lose that engine." Takashi warned them. Soon they swiveled around as they began attack pass three.

"Shit, I think we disabled them, but they're still afloat." Saya told them as the ships weren't going anywhere but they haven't been sunken.

"I'll take us as close as we can, but we need to wrap this up! This is our last pass." Souchiro announced, they knew they had to sink those boats so Kohta and Nikolai swapped places for the Dual .30.

Nikolai began to fire the 20mm nose cannons on top of the .30 caliber shells. The three ships violently exploded as they keeled over or exploded into two halves. Once that was done, Nikolai observed the carnage as they flew by. He decided to swap positions with Saeko as he went to observe the damage from the left .50 caliber machine gun.

"I think we got them all." The pilot from the other plane stated.

"Oh yeah, they're going down." Saya smiled as she nodded with approval.

"Good work Nikolai, you saved a lot of lives at the Takagi estate, we're done here." Souichiro smiled. "Get some altitude, heading back to base."

"Echo that, we got pretty roughed up on that last run Souichiro." The pilot from the other plane told him over the radio.

"Confirmed Hammerhead, you got smoke coming from your number two engine." Saya responded to them.

"Gauges ain't hitting red, we should be able to hold it. As long as we don't run into any more trouble with the enemy." The pilot called out. Soon a buzz from another call was coming through, it was a distress call. Nikolai got off of his position as he went over to investigate.

"Ah hell. Souichiro, distress call coming in, the convoy has been hit en-route to the Takagi estate. Air support is too far out, at least one boat has already gone down." Shizuka announced as she picked up the call.

"Okay. Nikolai, seal the ventral hatch. We'll be putting down on the ocean. Let's go get our men." Souichiro ordered him. Nikolai ran over as he pulled the .30 caliber Machine gun from the back, then he closed the hatch to prevent water from spilling in despite it being ripped up by bullets. He soon heard a buzzing sound as he raced over to the front to take control of the Dual .30. The buzzing sound revealed to be planes.

"Shit! Did you hear that?" The pilot from the other plane echoed.

"Zeroes! Right below us!" Souichiro echoed as Nikolai began to spray into the crowd of planes. "Take down as many of those damn planes as you can! Get firing, Nikolai! Radio the fleet! Tell them Tojo is heading right for them!" Several planes buzzed down as they exploded. Saya and Kohta were also defending from the sides.

"His flying days are over!" Saya shouted excitedly as she nailed a plane. The plane exploded as she shouted.

"We got Zeroes coming fast. 11 O'Clock, low!" Souichiro ordered As they began to attack the planes.

"9 O'Clock!" Saya shouted as the planes began to buzz all around them. A couple planes were soon knocked from the sky as they fell to the water.

"10 O'Clock, high!" Souichiro shouted again giving the position. Nikolai sprayed the position knocking out another plane.

"3 O'Clock!" Kohta shouted as the planes kept on coming.

"12 O'Clock!" Souichiro shouted as Nikolai knocked out another plane from the sky.

"6 O'Clock!" Saya shouted as some shots hits their ally. Hammerhead was beginning to smoke.

"We're hit!" The pilot from the other plane raidoed over.

"Your number two engine is a ball of fire. Shut it down! SHUT IT DOWN!" Souichiro shouted as he was addressing the plane's crew.

"I'm trying but the controls are shot to hell." The pilot told them as the situation was beginning to become frantic.

"Hold it together, Harrington. HOLD IT TOGETHER!" Souichiro ordered but it was soon replaced with panic.

"MAYDAY! MAYDAY! We're going down! I said We're going…" The plane's pilot echoed over the raido louder than Sourichio then, the plane exploded.

"HARRINGTON!" Souichiro shouted as the plane exploded. "Damn it! We lost hammerhead, we're on our own." Nikolai was dazed from firing down all of those planes as he surveyed the damaged ships from their convoy. "Okay people, the fleet still needs our help. Anyone want to back out?" Souichiro asked nobody responded as they were confused. "Didn't think so. We're going into hot zone, I want everyone sharp and ready for anything. Bastards wiped out most of our ships!" Souichiro announced as he saw the damaged boats.

"Holy shit! Do you think anyone is going to be alive down there?" Saya asked curiously. She saw nothing but damaged boats and lots of bodies.

"I see many casualties in the water." Souichiro told her.

"Shit. Poor bastards." Saya responded, she soon saddened due to having the pity for all of those dead and dying people.

"We better not be the only ones responding to the distress call, we don't have room for all of them." Shizuka told Souichiro.

"Let's see what we can do. Taking us down." Souichiro responded as he was trying to hold them together. Nikolai looked up to see the buzz of enemy planes fly overhead. He soon shot one of the planes down. The plane soon landed smoothly into the ocean water.

"Kamikazes! 2 O'Clock! HIGH!" Saya shouted as Nikolai tried to take out the suicidal planes from the sky trying to damage their ships.

"Incoming right side!" Takashi shouted as Saya and Nikolai swapped places. "Sink those Damn PT Boats before they rip our men to shreds." Nikolai began to fire ripping the boats to pieces.

"You put a lot of holes into that PT Boat." Kohta complimented. Soon the wail of many water logged men became very loud. Some were even swimming to the ship. A man clinged to the side of the plane.

"Please!" The man shouted. Nikolai soon pulled the man onto the plane as Saeko and Takashi along with Rei began to treat the man.

"Zeroes! 3 O'Clock High!" Saya shouted as the planes flew right over them.

"Shit… More PT Boats. 5 O'Clock!" Souichiro shouted. Nikolai began shooting down the boats.

"This is Black Cat Mantaray 54. The fleet is down. I repeat, the fleet is down!" Shizuka called over the raido. "We have multiple casualties in the water. Taking heavy fire from enemy aircraft. Requesting immediate support!"

"Shizuka, any word on that air support?" Souichiro asked.

"I'm getting nothing on the radio." Shizuka responded.

"Keep trying… We better pray that they show up!" Souichiro shouted.

"Help me!" Another man shouted. Nikolai knew he couldn't deny so he pulled the man onboard. Takashi ran over to treat the man. Another cry from the man closest to him clung on to the side of the plane so Nikolai pulled him onboard. Saeko rushed over to treat him as Kohta and Nikolai swapped places.

"9 O'Clock. Take out those fucking PT Boats!" Souichiro ordered. Nikolai began shooting into the boats.

"Where the hell is that support?" Saya asked as she was beginning to become overwhelmed with the amount of planes that she was shooting down.

"There's no response." Shizuka told her.

"Shit! We got to go!" Saya shouted as she was beginning to become afraid of dying right where she sat.

"Not yet Saya, we can't abandon our men!" Souichiro ordered her.

"GET ME OUT OF HERE! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" A scream from a water logged man shouted. He soon clung onto the plane as Nikolai pulled him aboard. He soon fired upward knocking out a zero from the sky.

"Good job." Saeko complimented.

"Please help!" Another man shouted. Saeko quickly pulled him onto the plane.

"Sons of bitches! 9 O'Clock! 7 O'Clock! 10 O'Clock." Saya shouted as she recorded the angles of time the planes came from.

"Incoming left side. Take out those Fucking PT Boats!" Souichiro shouted. Nikolai soon knocked out the boats as another survivor clung to the side. Takashi pulled him in. Nikolai soon knocked another zero from the sky.

"Don't stop now." Takashi smiled. Soon the plane rocked violently as they were hit by something.

Damn! We're hit! Saya make sure we're not taking on water." Souichiro shouted worried that they might sink.

"I'm on it!" Saya shouted as she scurried to the back.

"Nikolai! Take her place on the Dual .30!" Souichiro barked.

"Port side is torn up but we're holding!" Saya shouted seeing that the damage wasn't that much despite water slowly leaking in. Nikolai sat at the front as he proceeded to try to knock some of the planes from the sky.

"Zeroes!" Souichiro shouted as more planes entered the area.

"They're all around!" Kohta shouted.

"Keep them off of what's left of the fleet. Nikolai you need to take out some of those zeroes before I can take us up!" Souichiro ordered. Nikolai was firing as a couple of them fell from the sky. "Stay on that trigger! It's all up to you!"

The zeroes began another assault attack on them as Saya soon joined them as they all began to gun the planes down.

"1 O'Clock!" Kohta shouted as another plane flew over them.

"Shit! Ammo is running low, right .50 Cal is almost out." Saya shouted as they only had so much ammunition they could use.

"That ain't good." Takashi told them as he heard them. Nikolai soon fired his nose cannons onto the plane as the wings came apart.

"You clipped that bastard's wings!" Saya shouted excitedly as she was happy seeing the plane fall to the ocean.

"Shit! Our right wing is torn up! 1 O'Clock!" Takashi shouted as the wing had several large holes in it. Kohta knocked another plane from the sky. Saya continued to fire but she felt a clicking sound from her gun, it had run dry.

"Dammit! I'm out! Right turret's out of ammo!" Saya shouted.

"Left .50 is almost out too." Kohta also shouted. Nikolai knew he had to hold onto hope despite the guns were running dangerously low on ammo. He gunned down two more zeroes before smoke began to appear from the water in hot steam.

"We got a fire in the engine!" Takashi announced as he saw the steam. Kohta was desperately trying to take down the zeroes from the sky but his gun soon runs dry as well.

"SHIT! We're out! Left turret's out of ammo!" Kohta shouted as he was close to a breakdown.

"Souichiro! You got to get us out of here!" Saya requested.

"There's too many zeroes! Let's hope there's enough on the front. Nikolai! Make those shots count!" Souichiro ordered. 12 O'Clock! We got zeroes coming in fast!" Nikolai began to spray at the oncoming planes but the dual .30 and the 20mm nose cannon ammo quickly ran out. Stuck with no ammo, Nikolai shut his eyes fearing for the worst as the zeroes flew in closer to them. Suddenly, the zeroes exploded as more planes flew over.

"Black Cat Mantaray 54. This is Havoc 26 coming over to you now. We'll take it from here. Get yourselves back to base." A radioman responded as his planes flew over. Nikolai opened his eyes to see the friendly planes knock out the enemy zeroes.

"Yuriko, prepare for takeoff, Saya, patch it up as best as you can. Okay, taking us up." Souichiro told them as the plane took off from the ocean. They were soon flying to the Takagi estate. "How did we do?"

"Bunks are full. Thanks to Nikolai, we pulled six men on board." Saeko happily responded.

"Okay taking us home." Souichiro smiled as he felt relieved.

"Halle-fucking-lujah." Saya smiled as she watched the enemy planes get destroyed by Souichiro's personal sky troops.

"Nikolai I made something for you." Alice smiled. She gave him the drawing. It was Nikolai as he was shooting down various planes and boats.

"Thanks." Nikolai laughed as he hugged her. Zeke yapped happily seeing the man hug her.

The missiles were cruising along in the sky; their target was a power station. The missiles landed as a big explosion was heard as the power station burned everything down within a one mile radius. Japan was now without power.

 **[A/N]: Boy this was longer than expected since I wanted to do this. I don't know what episode 11 was since I never seen the show from outside a few sources. So I decided to do a plane run with the gang. This is the easiest mission on Veteran mode to date. Also lots of references were made during the typing of this. Also the music in the mission is probably the best of the campaign I've heard. Also this might be a weird time to be asking this since this story is 2/3rds done but I'm looking for OC's for chapters 13 and beyond, give a description. I will not be accepting any OP characters and perverted characters. Please review this and give it a rating, also submit your OC's through the Private Messaging. I will upload the next chapter as soon as I could. Other than that, see you next week.**


	12. Blowtorch and Corkscrew

The plane landed. Battered by Flak guns, and heavy fire from enemy guns, they began to pile out with the survivors that they had picked up from the water. They began to dry them off and they began to ask the questions about them.

"Who did this?" Saya asked.

"Some teacher by the name Koichi Shido, he wants everyone dead." The survivor confessed. Rei recognized who this man was.

"What's wrong Rei? You seem to be off." Saya asked. She turned her head to greet her in the eyes. Rei was feeling very anxious about something.

"That teacher, he scares me." Rei told her.

"Who that LeLouch guy? Yeah I wanted to kill him. He brainwashes and turns his students for him so he can repopulate the earth under his rule. You saw the prison he was doing before you and Dimitri bailed us all out. And I thought we killed him already." Nikolai told them as he vividly remembered destroying his complex.

"Like I said before, you killed a double. He was gone rounding up more students when you bailed. He's building a new Reich and will declare his war on all of us. He'll wait for the zombies to come and eat all of us up and round all the girls up. He has no place for men." The survivor told him. "He was not going to let you get away with it so easily. You might want to consider leaving this place soon." Everyone looked around seeing that they were all frightened, the war was upon them.

A little while later, they decided to get their guns back to make sure they have come in good shape since they were on the battered plane.

"I'm telling you the plane is unable to fly with the damage that it took." The guard told the student.

"We just want the guns." Kohta told him nicely. His patience was running out and Nikolai and Takashi walked over with some of the girls behind him.

"Oh I'm sorry; I thought you wanted to fly. My mistake." The guard said. He soon handed them the guns that were stored on the plane as they went to test them.

"They haven't been damaged while we were in the sky. Good." Takashi smiled. But when he looked down the sights, he couldn't see the red dot. "Why can't I see a red dot?" He asked flicking it on and off.

"I can't see mine either." Rei told him looking down the sights of her M1A Super match. Saya wasn't impressed with it as her sight was looking at her.

"Can someone tell us what happened to our red dots?" Takashi asked.

"Your guns are powered by a lithium battery that would give those red dots. I saw EMP missiles flying overhead when we got the survivors but I didn't question about it. Wherever they struck, we are now without power." Kohta told him.

"Are your guns powered by a red dot?" Takashi asked puzzled.

"My gun has a different sight opposed to the other two guns that you have. Nikolai's Mosin Nagant uses a PU scope for a range of 1300 yards. The PPSh-41 has simple Iron sights so it's not powered by anything. I'm probably assuming he took the PPSh-41 since it's used for close combat, something the Mosin Nagant was unable to do for much." Kohta told him.

"Oh okay. I was thinking of giving that gun to Saeko but she said she only uses a Katana." Takashi smiled as he walked over to see what was going on.

"It's hopeless, we won't be able to fight against that teacher and his army that he makes, and we struggle even against a bunch of zombies." A nationalist member stated.

"I'm sure we can pull through, we can't just lay here and let them get eaten. If there was something my master said to me when I was a small child. If you get knocked down, get back up and keep fighting." Saeko told them to rally them together.

"What's better, fighting for glory and freedom or sitting around and letting the enemy torch you?" Takashi asked. The Nationalist member got up seeing fighting was better than waiting to be torched.

Nikolai was looking out of the scope of his Mosin Nagant looking for some interesting activity. He spots the two Nationalist guards guarding the entrance like usual. But something catches his eye as it was streaming down towards them; it was the bus from the time they escaped the school and it was heading right for them.

"That's odd." Nikolai stated. The bus veered to the right causing a tremendous crash tearing a decent sized hole into the large wall as well as leaving the gates open.

"Stay back!" A nationalist member shouted at the two zombies looking near them. He got his Remington 1100 ready but the zombies came in fast and they mauled him. Another member shouted firing his pistol He was taken down by three more zombies. Once that was done, Nikolai shot the five zombies down as the other two was executed by Saeko.

"We got a hole in the wall and they are coming in." Saeko stated. "We have no time to patch this wall up so we need to get ourselves out of here.

"How many?" Souichiro asked.

"Too many in fact." Saeko stated back to him.

"Everyone in the Takagi estate. This is code red! Zombies are going to come in and we will be overrun soon, everyone will need to fight." Souichiro shouted. Everyone soon got up as they were ready to fight to the last breath.

Everyone was cracking their defenses together. A M1919A6 was being mounted on a Tripod to hold the stairs of the entrance of the Estate. But not enough suitable primaries were found so everyone was given secondary guns as their defense. Some people resorted to using their Melee weapons.

"Saya take this, it might help you." Yuriko told her handing her a German Luger.

"Is that it?" She asked as the magazine of the standard Luger was 8 rounds. Yuriko thought for a moment. She decided to include a Pistol extension on top of that.

"A snail drum, neat." Saya smiled knowing that she was boosted from 8 rounds to 32. Several loaded snail drums were included as well.

"We got nothing to arm Alice with, she's still a child." Kohta told him.

"I know that but I've done some research. And she'll be using firecrackers, zombies like loud noises and you can throw them like a grenade and it will injure a zombie and they will slowly burn but you need a fuel source first to get them exploding the beautiful colors." Souichiro told him. Takashi walked over to see what it was. "Nice to see you, come with me, there is a special weapon that you need to use." He lead him down to a weapons cabinet which was almost empty to see the one weapon that remained. An M2 flamethrower.

"You want me to use this?" Takashi asked.

"Yes you can burn the zombies if they get too close. You have enough fuel for continuous spraying of flames for 60 seconds. Use your fuel wisely." Souichiro advised him.

"Right." Takashi said as he was nervous. He slipped the M2 Flamethrower on him as he was ready to torch the zombes. They both ran out to see many zombies numbering in the 100's as they began to stumble into the estate.

"Takashi you will take the left flank. Nikolai take the right. I will stay in the center. Shizuka, you think you can handle this?" Souichiro began to give out orders.

"Of course I can, but I feel nervous about handling a big weapon such as this." Shizuka made it clear.

"Don't be, we'll be done and over with and we'll be dispatching everyone free. We're going after that teacher." Souichiro said confident. He was smiling as he was ready to fight.

Saeko and Rei joined Takashi to make the left flank while Saya, Kohta, Alice and Zeke made up the right flank with Nikolai on the edge. The zombies started to pour in as Shizuka opened up with the Machine gun killing a few zombies on mass. Everyone charged forward. Nikolai and Alice hanged back to perform defenses as everyone was having their fun. Souichiro was slicing up the zombies with a hot bladed Katana which partially melted the zombies since the sword was still very hot. Yuriko with her SA VZ 83 Skorpion began to take the head shots on many of the zombies. Keeping her gun in semi auto would mean she wouldn't be wasting any ammo and thanks to the high caliber rounds, it only needed on shot to take down a zombie from the head.

Saeko was doing her best to handle a the M37 Ithaca from point blank rang as she was not used to firing a gun but she was nailing a few zombies here and there. She shot a zombie in the neck as Rei backed her up stabbing a zombie in the check with the M6 Bayonet but her sling wasn't on properly. As Rei was clearing a horde that was coming down the left, she slipped on some guts that Saeko had popped out. She fell fearing that she was going to get eaten. She jabbed the bayonet into one of the zombies but that was enough to keep all of them at bay. More shots rang out as the Nationalist members were firing their gun varieties keeping the zombies at bay. Takashi ran up to her.

"Come on we got to move I don't want you on the ground." Takashi told her, he helped her to her feet as a group of zombies came to them. Takashi decided to torch the zombies with the Flamethrower. Rei yanked the bayonet from the zombie's corpse as she soon began to shoot the zombies down.

"Thanks." Rei chirped happily as she continued to shoot them down.

The right flank was doing better than the left. Saya was using the Luger to put holes into the zombies from a close range. Kohta had taken a zombie down and used it to mount the AR-10's bipod on the zombie's corpse to continuously provide support fire. Saya turned her head to see Yuriko was ready to toss something to her.

"Catch." Yuriko shouted as Souichiro cuts down the zombies with the Katana. She tossed a Browning 1910 pistol to her. Saya caught it with ease.

"I didn't know you had such good catching skills." Kohta complimented to her.

"I played catch a lot when I was a kid." Saya told him smiling. Soon a ton of firecrackers went off.

The far right flank was doing the most work since this attack began. Nikolai was lighting them on fire with a lighter as Alice threw them. The Explosion dazed the zombies then a few bursts with the PPSh-41 were enough to finish them off. Nikolai decided to put the PPSh-41 into full auto mode seeing how he was using the large 71 round drum magazines. But, he was smart enough to fire in small bursts. Alice had tied the fuses of 10 bottle rockets together as Zeke yapped to tell him that they were ready.

"Ready to go." Alice smiled. Nikolai nodded. He took out the lighter as he sent the bottle rockets at the zombies. The rockets exploded 35 feet away as they gave off a dazzle of colors. Nikolai decided to finish off the stunned zombies.

"We need to bail, I'm almost out." Shizuka announced, she only had 25 rounds left on her M1919A6 Browning.

"I know, we'll cover your retreat." Souichiro announced.

Takashi had used up all the fuel in the Flamethrower, so he ditched it for the shotgun. Saeko had her Katana out for close range melee kills. A Humvee was parked back there. It meant escape.

"Fall back." Takashi announced. Saeko, Rei and Takashi were the first to fall back as Shizuka fell back.

"HOLD!" Saya shouted as she fired her two pistols into the zombie crowd.

"We're almost out of firecrackers!" Alice shouted.

"There's no time to get more, it's time we escaped." Takashi called out as they used up the last of the firecrackers. They soon fell back with him.

"Get to safety, we'll rejoin soon." Souichiro told them as he sliced the zombies with the Katana.

Everyone piled into the Humvee as Shizuka started it up to see if it worked. It did work but there wasn't enough room in it.

"Saeko, Nikolai. Get on the roof." Shizuka called. This is going to be a bumpy ride." They did so as they got on the roof. Nikolai stuffed another Drum Magazine into the PPSh-41 as they sped off hitting multiple zombies with ease. Saeko and Nikolai tried to keep the zombies from the Humvee by either shooting them or slicing their hands off. They were out of the Estate.

They were soon coming up to the bridge as it was blocked with several cars.

"God there isn't a way around this." Kohta told them seeing how the bridge was blocked off.

"I see a way around, Nikolai and Saeko hold on tight." Shizuka told them as she hit the curb to get around. The Humvee tilted a bit as everyone was rocked. They were around the blockade.

"I guess we've entered Shido's domain, we'll have to be hot on our heels to outsmart him." Takashi.

"I just hope comes soon." Rei sighed. She felt nervous about this.

"Don't worry, everyone is at war with him, his days are numbered but the question is, when?" Kohta asked.

Nikolai was looking on the roof as he was looking at the situation. It was very bleak.

"Is something on your mind?" Saeko asked.

"It's over." Nikolai responded.

"What's over?" Saeko asked.

"This might be the last chapter, one chapter is one episode." Nikolai sighed.

"I can say you are correct but if it ended here then some things will go unresolved. We wouldn't know if we got revenge on Shido nor would the reader." Saeko told him.

"So we press on?" Nikolai asked.

"Yes we do, to the end." Saeko smiled as she hugged him to give him some comfort. The next few days will be the hardest to come.

Arrangements in Okinawa were to drop off packages of old weapons to Japan for the civilians to arm themselves. The weapons were old, inadequate and obsolete by today's standards but it was enough to give them something to fight. This apocalypse was slowly evolving into a war.

 **[A/N]: This was kind of a bleak chapter since this might be a war now against this one teacher. And my posting times are all over the place, I'm still doing once a week but I might want to push out two chapters for this week seeing how things are heating up since it's not just the zombies that are a threat. Also that conversation they had will kind have to go into dark territory since there are only 12 episodes, and the manga could also go so far so this is going to get crazy with no road to follow. Next chapter will be up as soon as possible.**


	13. Breaking point

"Everything that was asked of us we've done. Every night we lay in a filthy foxhole praying the enemy won't slit our throats. Every day we spent crawling through the mud and the dirt while the bullets whistled all around. But, this is the last time we will have to put our lives on the line. This is the enemy's last stand, when we take Shuri Castle, we go home. All of us." Takashi narrated, the last few days have been bleak and there was no help until today.

The last 7 days have been draining; everyone was out of supplies but more importantly, out of ammo. The only gun that was still operating was Nikolai's PPSh-41 but that only had 2 drum magazines left and that was it. Everyone was praying for a supply drop. They were all thinking of what the supply drop might contain for the demoralized group. The Humvee had run out of gas so they were stranded and they were scouting around to find at least something.

"I can't spend another day eating grass." Saya complained. She hadn't had anything decent to eat for the past 2 days.

"We still better have hope, we will find supplies soon. At least we're doing better than the 6th army in Stalingrad." Nikolai told them as he wanted them to make sure they had hope.

"Heh we're doing just as bad or even worse." Rei told them as she began to write in her personal diary. Soon a lone plane flew overhead It was followed by a bunch of white parachutes slowly descending from the air.

"Give me the Mosin Nagant." Nikolai ordered. Saya handed it to him as he took a look from the PU Scope as he soon identified what the Stuff the Parachutes were holding. "Guys, we've struck gold. Help has come."

"Finally." Saya sighed as they all jogged their way to the Supply drop.

"Get to it double time." Kohta ordered. "Watch the grass, watch the trees, watch anywhere that Shido and his men might be hiding."

They soon found the fallen supply drop. They all approached it slowly to see what it might hold.

"Look what this crate might contain, let's open it up!" Rei said excited.

"Not yet, we don't know if it might be rigged or not." Nikolai told her as he kept her suppressed from any excitement that might cause trouble. Nikolai soon went up to the supply drop as he soon opened the supply drop up. "Hey Saya, your wish came true."

Saya walked up as she saw that there were enough supplies to last them another couple of weeks. She opened a box of Tako salad as she ate it greedily. Nikolai was getting the bottles of water and juice as Takashi was extracting the food. Soon they found a good amount of gasoline about a can of 3 gallons worth. It wasn't much but they could get another 100 miles off of it. Saeko took the fuel as she went with Takashi to refuel the Humvee a quarter of a mile away. As they spotted another interesting thing, it was not only ammo but more guns.

"We got a ton of ammo and more Tokarev pistol rounds and 3 more drum magazines for the PPSh-41 that is loaded." Kohta said excitedly as he took stuff from the cache. He soon pulled a heavy gun from the cache; it was shiny with a small magazine with a bipod on it. Ten more magazines followed as they were all fully loaded. "Is that the M1918 BAR? What is it doing here?" He was puzzled as an old gun was doing in the zombie apocalypse.

"Yeah and we also got plenty of ammo to go along with that. Some Springfield 30.06 caliber rounds left over for a few magazine refills so start getting this stuff back to the Humvee we need to pack this up." Nikolai told them. Soon the Humvee pulled up.

"Get loading since we're on three gallons of gas." Takashi ordered. Soon they packed everything in the car while some of them were eating the supply rations to avoid starving for another day. Soon belts of ammo were discovered the ammo counted up to a thousand .30 caliber bullets in 4 different belts then another gun was found.

"I recognize this one. It's an M1919A4 Browning light machine gun." Kohta explained.

"Looks like you know your history." Shizuka joked as she held the gun as she loaded it up with one of the belts. They kept digging as they found another gun as well as 15 magazines of .30 carbine caliber rounds as they were all sharp. "Seems like we did get lucky."

"Yeah we did." Saya smiled. She grabbed the carbine as it was as light as a feather but strong enough to hold a fight.

"Look who's ready to rock with an M1A1 Carbine." Kohta joked.

"We're nearing the bottom." Nikolai announced as he pulled out more food, some more gasoline, drinks and a magazine for another gun. Soon more followed Another SMG was found.

"An M1A1 Thompson with 20 round stick magazines and a couple of 50 round drums." Kohta told them. Their glee was interrupted by a bunch of zombies as they were closing in.

"Where did they come from?" Saya asked firing the Carbine into the zombies killing them swiftly. She soon reloaded afterward.

"Let's finish up then continue." Saeko instructed.

Everyone headed into the Humvee as they drove off. Shizuka was keeping the M1919A4 she had, Saya was keeping the M1A1 Carbine, the other guns were still being decided on.

"Alice nor Saeko don't have a primary to fight with at long range, a katana could only do so much but it isn't enough with the type of enemy that we're fighting so pick up whatever guns you want." Takashi told them as he hung onto his 12 gauge shells.

"Dimitri, let Alice handle the M1918 BAR." Nikolai told him while him and Kohta were riding on the roof.

"You crazy? That gun weighs nearly 20 pounds, she can never carry that thing and she's only 7." Takashi told him if he was like a mad person.

"Saeko needs to be agile so we're giving her the Thompson." Nikolai told him. "Plus I've seen short people carry that thing. It's stable and keep it on slow fire."

"Right." Takashi told them.

Everyone finished loading their rounds into their guns as they plowed into more zombies but a bigger crowd than normal. They opened up as they killed only a few before more guns opened up. A familiar face walked up to them holding an M3A1 Grease gun.

"Souichiro? How did you make it out of there?" Saya asked as he and Yuriko walked up to the Humvee.

"Your Humvee cleared a path the we got out through a Motorcycle, those that stayed behind died due to the overwhelming number of zombies there was." Souichiro told them. Now everyone is joining our side.

Time went by as the teacher's forces began to fall back as they were coming across more difficult obstacles. The poorly trained teacher army was struggling against them as they opened their M249 onto the Takashi's group.

"MG42!" Rei screamed as she saw the gun open up on their group.

"Head on attack is impossible! We must flank him before he cuts us all down!" Nikolai told them not to panic.

"We'll keep fire on him!" Rei told him. Takashi and Alice snuck around as the soon shot the crew with their shots.

"He's silent!" Alice called out. Zeke barked happily.

They soon advanced down an alley way as smoke began to block them.

"Stay low, the smoke can steal your breath." Nikolai instructed.

"I can barely see!" Rei complained.

"I can hardly breathe!" Saeko shouted as she as coughing on the smoke.

"Complaining won't help. Just keep low. In Stalingrad, Dimitri and I had gone through many smoke filled buildings. Do you hear him complaining?" Nikolai ordered them before he talked about Takashi. They soon exited the smoke as they came across some of their men as they were obliterating Shido's forces one soldier at a time. Some were even captured. Some of the artillery fired upon them to get them out of the buildings. "Berlin will be in ruins by the time this war is over!"

"Stay with the tanks!" Souichiro ordered some of the forces as they fought through the streets.

"MGS up ahead, third floor! Keep moving!" Nikolai ordered as no one was staying behind cover as the Machine gun bullets rattle and ping off of the tanks. Soon one of the tanks fired a High caliber shell into the building destroying some of it. The screech was deafening. Takashi fell into shell shock but he quickly recovered as they searched the streets.

"There are survivors." Kohta exclaimed.

"Make sure that they are all dead. KILL THEM ALL! WIPE THEIR SCUM FROM THE STREETS!" Nikolai ordered. Soon Rei found three adults with their guns down as they waved their hands around. "Chernov! What is going on?"

"These men are trying to surrender." Rei told them. She saw them at the entrance of the Metro.

"Look around you Chernov, do you think these men will be denied their revenge? Death comes only two ways, fast or slow. Dimitri, it is your choice." Nikolai told her. Takashi took out his M37 Ithaca as he slam fired on all three surrendering men killing them instantly as they fell down into a bloody mess. "Chernov you should learn from Dimitri, he understands the nature of mercy killings. Into the metro, this way!"

Soon everyone began to split up with Souichiro, Yuriko and many others head into cover as the next barrage of artillery sang. The group was forced into the Metro. Rei puts down her gun as she began to force the gates open. Nikolai found a block of wood as he stuffs it between the gates. Rei picked her gun back up as she and Nikolai entered. Nikolai waved his hand as everyone entered; he soon sealed off the exit.

"Split up. Cover both platforms." Nikolai suggested. Nikolai went with Kohta, Saya, Alice and Zeke while Takashi took Shizuka, Saeko and Rei with him to the left platform. The lights began to flicker on and off soon it was a black out.

"Shh stay where you are, let your eyes adjust to the darkness." Nikolai suggested as they were looking for the lights to turn back on. Soon a machine gun opened up on them from the left side.

"MG42 on the left platform!" Saeko shouted as they were slaughtering their way across. Soon the lights flickered back on.

"Open fire!" Nikolai shouted as his PPSh-41 began to spray loudly into the enemies hiding behind cover. Everyone was fighting their way through the train station. Soon the lights flickered off.

"We cannot fight in darkness." Rei shouted as guns fired from the train cars.

"In the train cars." Kohta shouted. Takashi silenced the people in the train cars. The lights flickered back on.

"Now comrades now!" Nikolai shouted as they pushed onward. "The place is collapsing!"

"We are going to get crushed or buried alive!" Shizuka told them as they were in a dire situation. Soon another Machine gun began to rip open the right platform.

"MG on the right platform!" Saya shouted as she quickly silenced it.

"Move faster!" Nikolai commanded. They pushed onward as they attempted to fight their way out.

"We need to find a way out!" Rei shouted as she was developing anxiety.

"We will, there will be an exit at the end of the platform." Nikolai told her to keep her hopes up. The exit was in their reach but it floods of his army were coming along as the 8 of them reached it. They opened up. Nikolai came to the side which appears to be a gate to the upper level. "Keep firing! I need to get the gate open, it's stuck. CHYORT! Hold them back!"

The group continued to lightly spray lead into the poorly defended lines of Shido's forces and then a noise was heard and the lights went out completely.

"What was that noise?" Rei asked as she was developing fear but she kept firing.

"Return fire. Keep them off of me!" Nikolai demanded as he continued to bang the gate. Alice and Zeke rushed over to help. Soon something began to scamper past Takashi's and Rei's feet.

"RATS!" Rei shouted as she was close to a nervous breakdown.

"Almost got it!" Nikolai told them that freedom was close to them.

"Hurry Nikolai!" Rei shouted. Soon what appeared to be a flood of water was heading straight for them. "Takashi! Look out!"

"I got it!" Nikolai told them as he got the gate open.

"My god!" Rei shouted shortly after Nikolai opened the gate.

Soon the water hits everyone as they were all swimming to safety to make sure they didn't drown. Takashi was a weak swimmer as he began to lose oxygen as he began to drown in the water. Soon the words began to flash in his head.

"Everything that has been asked of us we've done. Every night we lay in a filthy foxhole praying the enemy won't slit our throats. Every say we spent crawling through the mud and the dirt while bullets whistled all around. But, this is the last time we're going to be putting our lives on the line. This is the enemy's last stand. When we take Shuri Castle, we go home. All of us." Takashi though as he felt something snag him and his M37 Ithaca, he passes out before he can notice what had snatched him.

 **[A/N]: This one was kind of a dizzying chapter as it futures both sides of the pie. You got the part where they take the supplies and then they fight their way through a metro. The metro scene was originally going to be in Eviction but after you finish Eviction you had the last 3 American campaign missions then the last 2 Russian campaign missions. I thought that didn't make a lot of sense so I moved this section to this chapter to even out the continuity. Someone is going to die next chapter so watch out for that. Next chapter will be up as soon as possible.**


	14. Heart of the Reich

"The Red Army encircles the Reichstag, the parliament building and final stronghold of the Fascist Reich. In the surrounding streets, we choke the life from those who will still dare to defend it. It is an honor and a privilege to play a part in this glorious battle. When our flag flies over the city, our enemy's defeat and humiliation will be beyond question. Our vengeance will be complete…" Nikolai told the events for the people who are still reading this. Someone was going to die.

Takashi's eyes flickered open and closed as he was beginning to wake up. He was being dragged but by who. He was glad to be alive somehow but he didn't know where he was being dragged to. The person who was dragging him began to speak.

"You will be okay, do you hear me?" Nikolai told him as he was dragging him. "They flooded their own metro, in an effort to kill us Dimitri. Once again, they failed. Once more, we cheat death. You will be okay. Relax for a few minutes, breathe deeply." Nikolai instructed him. His head turned to see Rei who was shaking the water out of her diary when the metro flooded. Nikolai snatched the diary away to speak to her. "What do you think will lead us home? Writing about this war or fighting it?" He pulled her up onto her feet as he was angry about her being a pacifist. "No one will ever read this!" Nikolai shouted as he shoved the diary into her. He soon turned and grabbed the Red Army flag. "If you lack the stomach to kill for your country, at least show me that you are willing to die for it!" Nikolai shouted as her shoving the Flag into her. Rei grabbed it as she was feeling sad on the verge of crying. Nikolai turned back and helped Takashi to his feet. Nikolai gave Takashi a PPSh-41 complete with drum magazines from a fallen comrade. They all soon gathered around Souichiro.

"Nikolai, take the left flank and eradicate whatever scum remains in the defense of each building." Souichiro began to order.

"Yes commissar, you heard him comrades, to the left." Nikolai instructed everyone as they headed to the left down an alleyway. "We are in the final hours of Berlin's downfall; we must all play our part."

"Yes." Saeko said as she began to fire from her M1A1 Thompson as they were all firing on the poorly defended hotel. People were getting shot down but they fought on trying to ward them off.

"The Germans hand their cowards by trees." Nikolai told them as he saw the bodies of innocent people hanging by their necks. He turned to Rei. "Make sure you keep a hold of that flag Chernov. Keep fire on that building." Nikolai soon let several burps from his PPSh-41. Takashi was soon beginning to flank around and take out more of their defenses.

"It's open we can pour through." Takashi announced.

"We must flank the building from both sides, Dimitri with me!" Nikolai announced as he went to clear the building. Takashi followed while everyone else ran alongside outside. They soon encountered a library holding more of them. They continued to fight their way through the entangled mess with all of them pitching firing their shots off. They cleared the library with ease as they pushed their way out to a window. "Through the window, Go!"

"Yes." Kohta smiled as he pushed out into the ruins of the city. Everyone soon followed out. Everyone was now at the gates of the enemy, they were very close.

"Our tanks will have to find another way around, we take the direct route! Wait for the signal, it is almost over." Nikolai ordered everyone to halt. "Today is the day of our glorious vengeance! For ourselves… and for Mother Russia! CHARGE!" Everyone soon began to pour out into the gates of hell as they screamed at the top of their lungs.

"Flak guns!" Saya shouted.

"Take out those positions! The bunkers are heavily fortified." Nikolai warned them to make sure that they weren't doing their own thing. The tanks came along to support them as the Flak guns began to flow the tanks up "We need to destroy the 88's before our armor could move up. Killing the crews is not enough. The emplacement itself must be obliterated! Plant charges, find a Panzerschreck, do whatever it takes to blow those bastards to hell!"

Saya grabbed some charges as she and a few others focused on taking out the crew. Takashi took one of the charges as he went to go blow up the flak gun. Shizuka covered him as he set the charge up as he ran back. The charge blew up destroying the flak gun.

"One down, three to go! Keep going Dimitri." Nikolai encouraged him as he was focusing on taking out the next flak gun crew.

Takashi grabbed another charge as he raced to destroy the second flak gun while Alice was covering his flank. Takashi took out the M37 Ithaca executing the crew from a few feet away. Kohta was sniping from some distance away focused on a flak gun crew from the back. Takashi planted the charge down as the second flak gun blew up.

"Another one destroyed! Two more remain!" Nikolai shouted as they all moved up as Shido's forces fell back.

Kohta weakened one of the flak gun crews down to where there were no men left to operate it. Shizuka took the high ground as Takashi grabbed another charge. He ran over to the flak gun to plant the charge. Zeke was busy dragging the wounded out with Alice as more people and the tanks joined in. A grenade was tossed but Saeko threw it back as it exploded in midair. Takashi soon planted the charge down as it soon exploded as he ran back.

"Dimitri you are unstoppable! Get to the last 88." Nikolai smiled as he was taking out the last flak gun crew.

Saeko was busy brushing up the last flak gun crew with her M1A1 Thompson in one hand and Katana in another. She was flying through the air like a mad girl. Takashi set the last charge up and he was making sure it exploded. But the charge never went off.

"Don't tell me that charge was a dud." Takashi shouted in frustration.

"Show no fear comrades!" Nikolai shouted trying to prevent a retreat. Takashi ran over.

"Sir the charge was a dud, that flak gun did not detonate." Takashi told him the bad news. Nikolai was a bit angry about this but he got together what knowledge he had.

"Dimitri there is a Panzerschreck back there; retrieve it to finish the job. Take one of our men with you." Nikolai told him. Takashi nodded as he ran to Saya who was the closest individual of the group.

"Did Nikolai say something about a Panzerschreck?" Saya asked as she fired her Carbine.

"Yes, he did. We need to retrieve it" Takashi told her. They hurried back to the first two flak guns to find a single bazooka sitting there. They took the bazooka back to the front lines while Nikolai was engaging some forces at the buildings while Kohta was cutting off recapture from the flak guns.

"We have found your Panzerschreck, time to destroy that 88?" Takashi asked as he positioned the bazooka. Nikolai nodded yes.

"Fire the panzerschreck!" Nikolai shouted at Takashi. Takashi fired the bazooka into the dud charge that was still planted. The explosion caused the charge to explode taking down the entire flak gun with it. A grenade hurled right at them. "CHYORT GRENADE!" Rei tossed the grenade as it blew up in midair. They pushed onward into a couple of concrete buildings as their forces were grouped here to prevent them from getting a foothold onto the stairs.

"Push onward!" Takashi shouted as they entered the buildings. Nikolai climbed into one of them shooting down anyone that was inside without a second thought. Kohta soon joined him to resume his sniping. But before Nikolai could get out of the building, a rocket soon hits the side tearing a chunk of cement from the building. It was clear that people were firing from the roof top.

"Move up!" Nikolai demanded. "Dimitri, take out those troops with your PPSh-41." Nikolai commanded as he began to snipe down the Machine gunners with the Mosin Nagant he still had. Takashi was ready to bark his orders back at him.

"Ramirez, DO EVERYTHING!" Takashi commanded to Nikolai.

Everyone was soon grabbing a foothold onto the stairwell leading into the building entrance as everyone was still pushing hard into the center. Kohta was taking people down to prevent anymore bazooka firing. More importantly the tanks had rolled in. A tank fired but the shell missed. They had nowhere else to go but to move up.

"Move up everyone." Nikolai commanded as they ascended a flight of the stairs outside. Most of the defenses were still set but they were getting very close to their goal.

"After this we should enter the building and throw them over the edge and wipe them all out." Saeko smiled knowing they were at the very edge.

"I hope so. Then we can all go home." Nikolai told them. Soon another tank shell fired and it hit a concrete pillar. The pillar falls forward gathering speed every second. "Take cover!" He shouted as the pillar smashed onto the ground. Dust blinding them for a second. Once the dust cleared, Takashi saw something that was alarming and very foolish.

Standing as the dust had cleared was Rei, she had ditched her M1A Super match as she was holding the Red Army Banner in her hands. She charged forth wanting to do something significant for her friends but her actions would ultimately make her pay the price. A person from Shido's army was holding a Flamethrower. As Rei got closer to him, he jumped out from the corner.

"Hold your fi…" Rei shouted. The man opened his Flamethrower on her. Rei threw the flag to the side as she desperately tried to fight the flames as they were eating up her body. She was cough and crying in pain as she soon collapsed. Rei's body soon tumbled down the stairs as she was in agony from being on fire.

"Chernov, NOOOOOO!" Nikolai shouted. He soon opened fire with his PPSh-41 killing the person with the Flamethrower immediately, the enemy had dropped to the ground as his blood trickled down the stairs. Nikolai went to Rei who was covered in third degree burns. Her skin was black as she was coughing and unable to move. Much of her clothes were burned away causing even more damage. Takashi and the others raced to his side as she was just lying there. Nikolai touched her body before he touched her head which was severely burned. He soon rummaged around and grabbed the only thing that remained intact. "Dimitri! Someone should read this…" Nikolai told him. He was holding Rei's diary which wasn't damaged by the fire. It was clear that Rei wasn't going to make it.

"I'll stay behind to do what I and the other doctors could." Shizuka told them as she gingerly carried Rei away from the field as she left. The M1A Super Match was given to Alice due to her running low on BAR ammo.

"Move inside. This is what you came here for! Kill them all! Pound them to dust!" Nikolai shouted as he and the others entered the building. Everyone screamed as they charged into the building. Someone took the flag with them.

 **[A/N]: I felt like this one is shorter than the rest since it is pretty straight forward. I don't want them to spend half of the chapter just tossing grenades back at the enemy especially on Veteran Mode. Also since none of you went to the Polls and voted to kill off a character that you didn't like, so I decided to kill someone off so I'm sorry to say but Rei Miyamoto is now dead. She died by getting burned by a flamethrower but this fanfic isn't done just yet they still need to take the Reichstag. So her sacrifice will be repaid in blood. Also the diary will decide Takashi's fate in her eyes whether she views him as a friend, enemy or being neutral. So the last chapter will be uploaded as soon as possible.**


	15. Downfall

"The path towards our glorious victory has been a journey of blood and brutality. All of it has been necessary. When out flag flies on top of the Reichstag, all of Berlin will know that the evil Fascist Reich has been wiped from the face of the earth." Nikolai narrated to those that were still there.

Takashi was holding the diary they had snatched from Rei to read what it was all about. Shizuka chose to be left behind to treat the wounded so she wasn't with them. Nikolai opened the diary up and began to flip through the diary to the most recent date, most of the pages were ruined or water logged from the metro flooding so some of it wasn't readable. He soon got to most recent date and he began to read.

"April 30th, 2010. When we first spoke of Takashi, Nikolai told tales of a hero, someone who we should all aspire to be like. His merciless brutality defines him more as a savage, just like the rest of the Red Army. He is no hero." Nikolai read the diary. He shut the diary feeling the sorrow that he had pushed Rei too hard as he wiped his tears away because he felt now was not the time to cry but to push on to victory. "Steel yourselves men, for the final push to victory. Today we crush the remains of their fascist Reich. As heroes we will return to Russia's embrace, our land, our people, our blood." They soon gathered the courage to push onward as they slowly stormed their way through the building. Souichiro was there to give them to courage to continue onward.

"Your motherland needs your final commitment. The SS Honor guard defending this building will fight to the last breath. Crush the last remnants of resistance and this night our flag will fly over the city. We must not falter!" Souichiro shouted through the mega phone telling everyone that victory was very close. However the defenses weren't going to go down so easily as they began to fire on the six people and the little puppy as they began to fight on.

"More men up front!" Nikolai shouted as four more people came to their aid.

"We need more firepower." Saya told them as she was using up the last of her M1A1 Carbine ammo.

"Show courage, show strength, show pride, but show NO mercy!" Souichiro told them to harden up for the final push. The bombardment of shells came down as a piece of the building fell.

"The building is being shelled, we could be killed." A student called out.

"Then die with your hands around the throat of the enemy." Nikolai told the student. He began to wave signals for four students to flank left, another four students to flank right. He, Alice and Zeke will stay and cover in the middle. They soon fought their way through as more people entered the building to reinforce them. The flankers soon emerged as Shido's forces began to dissipate. Now was the chance to attack.

They climbed up the stairs as they soon found their way into another hallway. Everyone was soon forcing their way through. Takashi looked in one of the rooms to see a student was wrestling and adult before he was tackled to the ground. He continued walking as two more students opened a door and began to spray their lead on Shido's most loyal men. They soon came to the Parliament room. Many people opened up on them.

"CHYORT! More MGs!" Nikolai shouted as he dove to take cover. "Be on your guard."

"What about the balcony, we can try that." Takashi suggested. A person with a bazooka fired but he was promptly cut down by the Machine guns, their rockets soon answered.

"Okay Right flank, get on the balcony." Nikolai ordered as the six of them. They soon rushed onto the balcony where they had the high ground over the scattered forces.

"I need a weapon for down below, like I said the shotgun isn't really good at long range." Takashi stated.

"Here take my Mosin Nagant, there's still plenty of ammo in it so use it on the most valuable of targets." Nikolai told him giving him his rifle.

Takashi knew how to aim it as he soon began to take out the most dangerous of targets. He had to pull the bolt back and forth to chamber in a new round as well as reload every five shots. Soon some of the Mgs and bazookas began to fall silent.

"Their defenses cannot hold. Now's our chance, attack!" One of the students shouted as they raced down. More of them moved onto the balcony across from them as well as several adults wielding flamethrowers. Takashi's memory of Rei being burned alive was still crisp, He began to shoot the adults in the head to reduce the chance of anyone being burned. Kohta took out the forces on the other side as the main force began to fall back as the secondary force came to cover them.

"We must advance, German reinforcements!" Nikolai told them as they prepared to head down.

"All together comrades." Saya smiled as she told everyone to gather. She opened the door as they all came flooding down.

"Follow me now!" Nikolai ordered as he began to shoot the people wielding flamethrowers. "Concentrate fire! By the Eagle! Dimitri take it down! Use the Panzerschrecks!" Takashi grabbed a Rocket launcher as he stared at a large brass symbol of the Japan's rising sun. He soon fired as the symbol fell apart and crumbled to the floor. The blocked the forces from entering the Podium room in front of them. "As this symbol of their decadence plummets, so too their fascist Reich." Nikolai began to smiled as they all cleared the room. Saya resorted to her Luger when she ran out of M1A1 Carbine ammo. There as a closed door in front of them. Saya, Saeko get that door open now!"

Saya and Saeko ran up as they began to push on the door thinking it could be cracked open.

"Push!" Saya shouted as she and Saeko began to push on the door as hard as they could.

"It's being held from the other side, I need help." Saeko told them as the door was holding firm. Nikolai walked over to lend his support to help them out. The three of them began to push on the door together. And with one final shove, they breached the door as soon shoot at the people that were holding the door.

"Go! Everyone through the doors!" Nikolai shouted as they stormed through the doors and up the stairs. They encountered a small fire fight but it was quickly ended as soon as it began. The enemy students surrendered on mass. They were soon escorted while they all pushed onward. They were nearing the roof.

"We must be nearing the roof. Look how far we've come. We should throw these animals over the edge!" Saeko shouted as she was covered in head to toe in enemy blood.

"Nikolai, our comrades from the rear echelon are flooding the building." A student reported as he and his group was nearing the roof too.

"Let them feast on our scraps. We should push onward… to victory." Nikolai told them. They soon encountered a giant force of Shido's army as they were making their final stand. "The blackened heart of the Fascist empire will soon beat for the last time!"

The fire fight was underway as they were pushing slowly across. Saeko and Saya were rounding up those that surrendered and wanted to be spared. Others were fighting their way in a confused mess of students as they were fighting onward. Even some of the students were desperate enough to banzai charge at them to no avail. Soon they were now on the rooftop where the Empire of japan flag was waving in the wind. A student who was holding the flag soon appeared as he ran across.

"Keep them away from the flag bearer!" Nikolai shouted but it was no use. The students promptly shot the kid holding the flag as he made his way into their sight. He soon fell down dead but a whirling noise was heard followed by an explosion. Many planes in the air were dropping their bombs on them as they all soon crumbled down. Nikolai and his friends moved up. Takashi wanted to make himself special so he gave the Mosin Nagant back to Nikolai and he gave Saya his M37 Ithaca as he grabbed the flag. "They have nowhere to go, move up. Clear a path for the flag. Claim our victory!" Everyone had the biggest smiles on their face seeing this was going to end very soon. Takashi mantled over a piece of concrete as a familiar face was waiting for him. It was Koichi Shido, the teacher that everyone had a major vendetta against. He was there and he was holding a pistol. He shot Takashi in the hip. Takashi fell as he fell back too not wanting to be poked with the end of the flag.

"Dimitri!" Nikolai shouted as he saw this. He soon dropped his guns to the ground and quickly got out his machete. Takashi saw Nikolai leap out with the Machete in his hand. Koichi Shido tried to get up and fight back but he wasn't fast enough to react. Nikolai soon began to slice him open with the Machete. He soon put his arm around the teacher trying to choke him as he stabbed him in the back. Shido cried in pain as blood spilled out of him continuously. He soon dropped his pistol as Takashi dragged himself forward. Nikolai shoved his foot onto his back and he kicked him knocking the machete free from Shido's spine. Shido's body rolled down the roof and onto the ground. Nikolai raced back to his friend. "You can make it my friend, you always survive." Nikolai's machete was still dripping with blood as he helped Takashi to his feet. Nikolai soon charged back to the flag. "URA!" Nikolai screamed. He swung his machete onto the rope that was holding the flag up. The rope was cut in half as it was broken; the Japanese flag soon fell to the ground. It landed with a thud. "The honor should be yours."

Takashi stumbled forward as his hip was bleeding out. He was in the crowd of millions as he was holding the flag to their victory. Everyone was beginning to shout Ura to encourage him to keep going. Takashi looked at Nikolai as he smiled bobbing his head up and down in a yes type of fashion.

"Ura!" Takashi shouted loudly as he planted the Soviet flag into the sandbags. He stumbled back to admire its beauty. Nikolai walked to him holding him to make sure he doesn't collapse.

"As long as you live, the heart of this army can never be broken." Nikolai complimented him in his bravery since day one. "Things will change my friend. As heroes, we shall return to Russia's embrace." Takashi was in awe to be receiving much treatment. He stood there with a smile, it was over.

 **[A/N]: It's over, they won the war. The main story is done but I want to include "bonus" material in this fanfic just because I feel like there is a part upon which we haven't explored yet. So I'll be uploading the bonus chapters as well.**

 **There is also the good and conflicting endings, for our character as well in Rei's eyes and what she writes in her diary, so read these.**

"… **His bravery on the battlefield is beyond question, but he has also shown mercy amidst the brutality of the Red Army. He is indeed a hero." Good Ending.**

"… **At times I've seen him show mercy, others I've seen complete brutality. I do not understand him. Perhaps, heroes need not question their actions." Conflicting Ending.**

 **Also when Rei dies, Nikolai feels sorry for her so he writes this in her diary to show his sorrows for her.**

" **When I first met her, I knew her type. The coward, the weakling. Always writing in her diary and never putting her life on the line for her friends. She showed no care for fighting Shido Koichi and his army and constantly disobeyed my orders. She became a nuisance to me always questioning my orders. She will never understand. I took it from her, gave her our colors, I would make her a hero, redeem her disobedience. The mudaks burned her though. Made her a frying cow. Someone will read this diary. I regret all of what I said. Her soul will be the only one to rest in peace. All of ours have gone too far down the paths of hell." Nikolai, 2010.**

 **The first of the bonus chapters will be posted as soon as possible.**


	16. Bonus Chapter 1: Nacht Der Untoten

Bonus Chapter #1: Nacht Der Untoten (Takes place between the events of chapter 4)

It was on a crashed runway of a bombed out airport that the figures in the distance were no bigger than mice. The eyes closed as they opened the figures were still there but they were much larger than last time but there was still nothing to worry about, soon the eyes closed again as the moaning and groaning of hungry souls were heard. The eyes shot open to see a lone zombie running at them. It was here and they were here to stay and attack this was:

NAZI ZOMBIES!

Kohta woke up to see that he wasn't alone in this mess. He rubbed his head as he was armed with an M1911 Colt pistol. He looked around to see that his friends were still there, Nikolai, Saya, Saeko and Shizuka. Nikolai soon got up followed by everyone else. They had no idea on where they were and everyone had Colts in their hands. They were confused on where they were. But when they were coming, the moans of the zombies were heard as they began to edge closer. Everyone hurried to a barricade as they began to hold out. It was only a few zombies that were milling around. Soon they got to the range and they began to fire their guns. Saeko downs a zombie but the one right behind it began to tear down the barricade, she knifed it as the knife was enough to kill it. The slow moving zombies were down to nothing as they looked around. Saeko was repairing the barricade as the round came to an end. It was now round 2.

"Okay we need to figure out where we are first. Grab some guns and hold out, they are coming." Kohta told everyone.

"Hey Kohta remember when we played this mode during our free time? I recognize where we are." Nikolai told him.

"My mind is a bit rusty since I haven't played this map in a while." Kohta responded.

"I've played this map plenty of times. It's Nacht Der Untoten." Nikolai told him before he walked to a section of the map where an outline of a gun was drawn in chalk.

"How do you know how this works, we don't play these games heck I only played CoD4." Saya told them as she was confused. Nikolai hit the gun on the wall and soon he had a Kar98K in his arsenal. The moans of the zombies were drawing close.

"So you're more of a Modern Warfare type of player I see. This is exactly like Call of Duty. Only without Activision's greedy loot boxes and plenty of vodka to drink. I'm getting drunk tonight." Nikolai told them as he aimed the rifle on a zombie's head and he shot it. The zombie fell down with no head on it.

"Seems fair enough." Saeko told them shrugging herself as she began to fight the zombies.

"Let's finish round 2." Kohta sighed.

Round 2 went by with no problems as they were all gathering up points for the buyable items that were on the map. Soon Round 2 was over and Round 3 was going to begin. Saya saw the second gun on the wall as she went up to it.

"Buy M1A1 Carbine for 600 points. I'll take it." Saya smiled as she had a carbine in her Arsenal. Nikolai and Kohta were at the help door wondering who would buy it first.

"I think you should buy it Nikolai, you have the most points." Kohta suggested.

"Okay but I want to get a much more powerful gun after this, the strength on them is limited so I might want to swap." Nikolai suggested as he bought the help door for 1000 points. Kohta scanned around spotting two other wall guns and a box with two white question marks. Nikolai and Saya were busy trying to get as many kills as possible for the points. Kohta walked over to the box to see what it was.

"Open for the chance of a mystery gun for 950 points." Kohta began to read. He soon jabbed the box and he had 60 points left, he was hoping for something good. The box began to do the mystery jingle as guns of various sorts were cycling through. The jingle soon finished and it landed on one gun it was very powerful and Kohta took it. "A Russian PTRS-41, now I can break them into pieces."

Kohta used it as the gun was very loud, it killed off the two remaining zombies as Nikolai was beginning to run out of ammo in his Kar98K.

"I need more vodka, I mean ammo." Nikolai told Kohta.

"Try your luck with the box, it will give something of wonder." Kohta suggested.

"Well I hope my gun comes with some vodka." Nikolai grumbled. He soon went up to the box. He jabbed it and then Nikolai was flat broke. The guns cycled through as the jingle was playing. Soon it landed on an odd looking gun but Nikolai took it. "This looks like a really fun toy to slay zombies with." He took the FG42 as he held it. Round 3 came to an end and Round 4 was beginning.

"Some of us don't have guns yet so we'll be looking around." Shizuka told Kohta.

"Get some points first then get the weapons from the box." Kohta suggested.

Saya, Nikolai, and Kohta were holding down the area to prevent the zombies from entering through the help door. Not only were there more of them but they were becoming tougher as the rounds were going by them. They didn't know what they were going to expect.

Saeko and Shizuka were next to hit the box. Shizuka got a Double barrel Shotgun and Saeko got a Type 100. Round 4 came to an end and Round 5 was going to begin soon so Saya marched her way to the box.

"I bet I will get something as good as everyone else." Saya smiled as he hit the box. The Jingle began to play as the guns began to cycle around. The Jingle ends and Saya grabbed the gun that was there. "I love zat MP40!"

Kohta decided to open up an area above the box so he could get a better sniping position. Nikolai held the staircase off with the FG42 as some of the zombies were much faster than normal. This became their camping spot. The next five round continued as Shizuka was curious about that pile off blockage at the stairs. She decided to open it for a thousand points. Round 11 hits and the zombies were pouring in from all sides.

"We had that closed for a reason." Kohta told her as he fired his MG42 into the zombie fray. Shizuka was using her Browning with him to hold the spot. Soon both of them went down. "Can we be revived please?" Kohta asked.

"I'm coming." Saeko told them as she was hurrying. Soon she killed a zombie as it dropped one of those power ups. She went to it as a flash hit followed by a voice saying Kaboom. All the zombies died at that point as she rushed over and revived the both of them.

"I owe you one." Kohta told Saeko. Saeko nodded in approval. Round 11 came to an end and Round 12 was just beginning. The zombies were faster and stronger than before so they had to stay on their toes.

Nikolai decided to hit the box for the 4th time this game. The box played the jingle like normal and it reveal an M2-Flamethrower, Nikolai decided to grab it.

"Nikolai likes his bacon CRISPY!" He shouted to himself as he got the Flamethrower. The moans of zombies were getting closer and Saeko decided to hit the box next. The jingle played over the usual tune and then it landed on something that was unlike anything else. Saeko grabbed it. A Ray Gun.

"Is this a toy or something really powerful?" Saeko asked as she took the Ray Gun.

Everyone was fighting seeing how they were struggling against the really tough and really strong zombies. Kohta went off to do something else and defend from another position. Nikolai was being chased by the zombies. Nikolai dove right into a corner but then something happened. The zombies couldn't touch him. Saeko was destroying the zombies with the Ray Gun as Nikolai called out.

"Hello? I am stuck and I can't get out." Nikolai called out. Saeko rushed to where he was. He was in a corner although Saeko could see him, she couldn't get access to him.

"I know you're not down but how did you get there in the first place?" Saeko asked.

"I just ran using Shift then I then jumped then I dove to prone using the CTRL Key and now the zombies can't touch me." Nikolai told her.

"Can you still use your guns?" Saeko asked.

"Yes I can but the zombies can't hit me. I can sit here forever." Nikolai said.

"Fine with you I guess." Saeko smired. Soon Shizuka went down for the second time.

"I can't be down again with all of the zombies going after me and Kohta wasn't here to support me and now, I'm done." Shizuka told them as she was raging. Shizuka left the game. Disconnected by the User. It was just the four of them left.

Round 12 came to a close then Round 13 began. And the zombies came at them like mad. Kohta was gunning zombies down with his MG42 then the zombies encircled him while he was happy. In two swipes, he went down. Saya was weaving in and out of the columns as she was killing the zombies with the aid of a glitched in Nikolai firing the flamethrower. Saya soon became cornered as she soon went down. All the zombies turned to Saeko.

Saeko was the only one who was still normal. Kohta bled out and now he was in spectator mode. Saya soon died shortly after and all eyes were on Saeko. A swarm of zombies came rushing in as she blasted them with the Ray Gun. More zombies followed. Saeko knew she was going to be able to get through the round and bring everyone back except Shizuka who left the game. Sakeo was soon cornered by a crowd of zombies. She pulverized them with the Ray Gun but she had a deadly secret. The Ray Gun had splash damage so as soon as the zombies got close enough to attack. She fired but the zombies go down along with herself. With Nikolai glitched in and her teammates dead until the next round, Saeko bleeds out. The zombies went to Nikolai who was slow roasting them. Although the flamethrower had unlimited ammo, it wasn't really effective at the zombies at this point. Kohta wanted to kick Nikolai out of the game for glitching. Kohta set up a poll to kick Nikolai out. Saya and Saeko said yes because they simply couldn't get access to him. Soon this happened.

Nikolai left the game. Kicked for doing the Barrier glitches. Then this message sounded alongside a song.

GAME OVER

You Survived 13 Rounds.

"Game over." Kohta smirked. But Kohta woke up seeing how his friends were still there. At least it was a dream and just a dream. Kohta sighed as he was knowing he would be able to have some fun.

 **[A/N]: This is the first of the Bonus chapters. So Shizuka basically rage quits and left the game. And Nikolai gets kicked for doing World at War's Nacht Der Untoten's Barrier glitches. So Nacht wasn't a big map maybe just about 3 rooms but boy was it creepy. It was a lot of fun playing this map with friends since it was nothing but two guns and your skills and that is basically about it.**

 **There is no Easter Egg song from what I've heard. So there isn't much to do other than see how far you were to get on this map.**


	17. Bonus Chapter 2: Verruckt

Bonus Chapter #2: Verruckt. (Takes place between Chapters 7 and 8.)

Another note: This takes place in an actual asylum called the Wittenau Sanatorium which I believe is now abandoned. Perfect place for a creepy chapter.

Kohta's eyes flickered open again. He was thinking of where he was again, it was clear he was in another dream but a bigger area. Nikolai soon got up.

"What is this place?" Kohta asked.

"Looks like some sort of an asylum. Much bigger than the last map." Nikolai told Kohta as he peeked out across the court yard. There was more on the other side but they couldn't get to it from one simple walk across the courtyard. Soon a dentist chair went off with the screams of a person in pain. They turned around to see that Saya was up as well. Saeko and Shizuka followed them up.

"First question, where are we? Second, what is happening?" A voice called out from another room.

"Takashi!" Nikolai called out. He banged against the doors to see that they were cut off. Rei and Alice were on the other side.

"The doors, they won't open." Takashi shouted.

"Okay. Let me see what we can do." Nikolai told them as he looked around. There was a sign written in chalk that would tell them what they're objective is. Saya looked around to see a large dispenser with Zeke on it. He was not moving at all. Takashi saw another dispenser with the same Zeke.

"Someone must be playing a trick on us. Hey Nikolai? Want to find out how we can ruin Rei's day?" Takashi asked as he was a little frightened.

"Can we make her do the Springfield only challenge?" Nikolai suggested.

"Perfect." Takashi snickered back. He soon turned to Rei as he had a challenge for her. "Hey Rei?"

"Yeah?" Rei asked.

"I dare you to do the Springfield only challenge." Takashi told her. "If you do I promise you that I will never leave your side."

"Deal." Rei said. She went over as she took the Springfield from the wall. She activated one of the ovens as a baby cried while it was being burned alive. Alice hid behind Takashi. Soon the alarm was raised. Zombies were closing in from everywhere.

"HERE THEY COME! They're everywhere!" Kohta shouted as he saw tons of zombies outside. The zombies were quickly closing in on them.

"We need to get these doors open! Don't leave me!" Rei shouted not wanting to be left behind. They looked at the doors once again. There was a large chalk message.

"Power will reunite you." Saeko read out loud to them. They had a new objective, find the power switch in this asylum.

"Hang in there. We'll get the power back on." Nikolai told Takashi.

"Hurry up okay." Takashi told them.

Everyone set up their defenses with Rei and Kohta being the only ones with Bolt action rifles. The zombies were moving a lot faster than the last dream so it was going to be hell. They opened fire on what the zombies had. There were more zombies despite it being Round 1. They took out the zombies alongside the ground level as they were beginning to plan on what to do next.

"Okay we need to get the power on, let's start by buying those doors and Barricades." Nikolai told Takashi.

"Can do." Takashi told him from the closed door. Nikolai and Takashi knew what they needed to do. Hold out. Takashi went to a wall section as he bought an M1 Garand and Nikolai went to his section and bought a Gewehr 43. Both guns costing 600 points. Saeko knifed the last zombie giving her more points. Round 1 ended and Round 2 began.

"Who has the most points?" Nikolai asked.

"Shizuka and Saya does but Saya is running low on pistol ammo." Saeko told them.

"Tell Shizuka to buy the barricade and we'll let Saya grab a weapon of her choice." Nikolai told Saeko. Saeko nodded as the zombies came in.

Rei's Springfield was no longer a one shot kill to the head as it took two bullets to the chest to kill a zombie on Round 1. Shizuka bought the barricade for 1000 points as Saya stormed up the stairs. There was a lot to take in. Two more weapons to use, Bouncing Betties were drawn in chalk as well as Zeke on another Perk machine. There was a gun that Saya loved so much from the last dream. When she saw it was a wall gun, she knew she had to buy it and she had the points for it. So she grabbed it.

"Vat will I do without ze MP40?" Saya smiled as she bought the gun.

"Someone buy the next door." Nikolai commanded as the second round came to an end. Round 3 was just beginning.

"Oh crud." Rei said as her Springfield was no long effective after round 2. "Sorry Nikolai but I'm breaking the challenge." She went off to buy the Thompson from the wall for 1200 points.

"You can't your only allowed to use the Springfield!" Nikolai demanded as he spammed the Gewehr 43.

"Too late." Takashi told him as he was on the other floor above them. Nikolai was angry.

Everyone was shooting the zombies like normal as they were struggling to gather enough points to get to the door to the power. Takashi, Rei and Alice were struggling as they were getting more zombies despite they were the only ones on the side. Soon one of the zombies they killed dropped something, they were curious about what it was. Alice went up to it and touched it as it disappeared on them.

"INSTA-KILL!" The voice announced.

"Ooh boy my favorite!" Nikolai smiled as he began to knife the zombies. The zombies were dying in one hit. Rei was racking up points happily. "To also warn ya Takashi the Springfield is a two shot kill on insta-kill.

"Fuck!" Rei shouted as she was really mad. Alice bought the next door when the round was drawing to a close. There was another perk machine with another Zeke on it. Alice was getting confused. Kohta bought the next door on Nikolai's side as he spotted a solid looking gun for 1200 points.

"The STG 44, I use this gun a lot in multiplayer." Kohta smiled as he got the gun. The round soon ended and round 4 began. Takashi bought the next door over. They were getting so close. Nikolai was playing around with the only working toilet. He flushed it twice already. He flushed it again as the zombies were closing in on all sides. Soon a song was beginning to play.

"Hey hey! I wish Treyarch added little easter eggs like these in every map." Nikolai smiled. He soon resumed slaughtering zombies. Takashi and Sakeo bought the last two doors while everyone else was fending off the zombies.

"Ready to do this?" Takashi asked. Saeko nodded as they both flipped the power switch together. Soon power was resorted to the entire asylum. Lights came on as they were all smiling followed by a creepy laughing sound. "So ladies hit the box first."

Saeko decided to hit the box first since she had a good amount of points remaining. The gun she got was a Thompson. She took it knowing it would be a good point maker. Takashi hits the box next. The jingle was playing in his head as he saw what guns he can arm himself with. He gets an M1897 Trench gun, a powerful pump action shotgun but not a reliable way to make points. Alice was the last person to hit the box as the jingle began to scramble through all of the guns there was. It soon landed on the M1918 BAR with a bipod.

"Now they will see what they have seen what they have feared." Alice smiled as she held her prize. Shizuka decided to try her luck as she rolled the box to get a Double Barreled shotgun.

"This again?" Shizuka asked as she held the smooth weapon. The zombies were reduced to a few as they decided to race to their spawn rooms. When they got there something had happened.

"The doors., they've opened." Takashi told them in surprise as they went downstairs. Not only were the doors opened but the perk machines were turned on. "Perks are on too. They might be might be helpful to us." They approached one of these machines. A long narrow one with red on the machine.

"Juggernog for 2500 points, I'm out of cash." Saeko told them. "Looks like we're going to be hoarding here for the next couple of rounds until we have enough."

"Sounds about right. Hey Nikolai you have enough points, buy some Juggernog." Takashi commanded him.

"No way. I've had bad luck with perks when I go down I lose them all and have to rebuy them. I'm going to go hit the box." Nikolai told Takashi. He soon wandered back to where the box was. Takashi and Rei killed off the last two zombies as round 5 began.

The zombies were coming in from all sides as they all tried to fend them off but the sprinters were starting to rush in as they were running at them a lot faster than normal. They had not enough bullets to put out as the zombies were coming in. They were praying for Nikolai to pray to come to their rescue as they were killing off many zombies but they were coming in waves. Everyone was reloading as more zombies came chasing at them as large green blasts began to kill the remaining zombies in the round as that round came to an end. Everyone looked up to see the person who saved them.

"Hey guys, I found Ray Gun!" Nikolai shouted at them happily as he rejoined them.

"Good thing you saved us." Takashi told them as the last zombie approached them. Oh look we forgot the last guy." He soon shot the zombie in the head as he fell over.

"Oh shit Dempsey you really fucked it up zis time!" Saya shouted. Soon round 6 began. Everyone that had the points bought Juggernog. "We continue to hold until everyone gets their Juggernog."

With the ray gun, this round was a breeze to get through as Nikolai was just slaughtering zombies from left and right. The remembered to leave a couple of crawlers out so they could hit the box, everyone else got their Juggernog when they had the points. Those that already had it, went back to where the box was. Saya was the first to hit the box. The jingle began to play along as she was thinking of what gun she was going to get. The guns soon cycled then it stopped landing on one weapon.

"Looks like I can pop their heads LIKE KOHTA!" Saya shouted like a lunatic as she got the STG 44 from the box. Rei soon hits the box next, the guns were cycling around as she was wondering about what she was going to get. Soon it landed on the Springfield.

"I will never get that gun again!" Rei shouted as she walked off. Kohta was next to hit the box. The guns were spinning through until it landed on one of them. Kohta grabbed it.

"I guess I got papa's favorite." Kohta smiled as he took the Type 100. Takashi was the last to hit the guns cycled through he was praying for something good. Instead, it was a teddy bear.

"hehehehehehehe." The noise was heard. The teddy bear began to ascend into the air as the laugh echoed. Then the box began to move. "BYE BYE!" The voice echoed, then the box disappeared.

"OH OF COURSE I GET THE DAMN TEDDY BEAR!" Takashi shouted. He stormed away. Nikolai was sitting by the juggernog machine as the box mysteriously appeared. The box had moved. Takashi appeared. "Oh so the box moved here then." He soon decided to hit the box again as the guns cycled through. It soon landed on an M1919 Browning. Takashi took it. "Gosh this thing is heavy." Rei killed the last two zombies. Round 7 was beginning.

"Let's do this then then we can get the other perks." Saeko smiled. They spent the round slaughtering the zombies that they would normally do and once there was a couple of zombies left, they began to hit the box like they would usually do.

Nikolai went first since he wanted to swap out his Gewehr 43. He hits the box as the box cycled. The gun it stops on was one of them decent guns, Nikolai took it.

"An M1918 BAR with a Bipod. A wall gun that costs 2500 points, it comes with a bipod that can't be deployed anywheres on the map." Nikolai joked as he had a decent gun for points. Saeko was next to hit the box. When the guns stopped she took it.

"I heard this thing can destroy tanks." Saeko smiled as she took the PTRS-41 from the box. Alice hits the box next. The guns cycled around as she was wondering on what gun she was going to get. She took what she got.

"It's a good thing I like my fish cooked." Alice smiled as she got the Flamethrower from the box. Shizuka was next to hit the box. The guns cycled around as she was looking for a way to get something good. She was puzzled at what she got.

"Molotov cocktails? I wonder what I should do with these?" Shizuka wondered in confusion. Rei was the last to hit the box. She was wondering if she was going to get something exciting as the guns continued to cycle. Her excitement soon turned to anger as she got the gun she despised the most.

"Of course I would get the fucking Springfield again!" Rei shouted as the box was just trolling her. She forced the box closed as she slammed on it in bitter rage. She killed the crawlers in her own anger. Round 8 was coming.

Everyone was just deciding on what to do next to get the points they needed. Rei stormed over to them. She was angrier than ever.

"Need anything? You look like you're mad." Takashi asked her as she was all fired up.

"The stupid box keeps giving me Springfield's I'm sick of it!" Rei shouted as the zombies were beginning to close in on them.

"Well maybe the box doesn't like you." Saya snickered.

"Well maybe it would like me if I did this!" Rei shouted. She soon snatched Nikolai's ray gun as she began spamming it at the zombies for points.

"She just took my ray gun." Nikolai said shocked.

"We'll get you another gun when we go back to the box." Saeko reassured him.

The round was a breeze with some hard fighting as Rei was spamming the ray gun for points. Saya was having enough of Rei's behavior so she decided to play a trap on her.

"Well maybe your yelling will get you into even more trouble." Saya shouted at her as she activated an Electric trap for 1000 points.

The electric trap was useful since it was killing off most of the zombies. But it also causes Rei to go down. Nikolai made sure to leave a couple of crawlers so they could hit the box. Rei needed to be revived.

"Don't revive her she's been a problem throughout this game." Saya advised everyone. They all soon left to hit the box.

"I HAVE A RAY GUN! REVIVE ME!" Rei shouted as everyone walked away on her. "COME BACK AND REVIVE ME!" She shouted. Her calls fell on deaf ears. Soon she died on them as she was even more mad that she lost everything. "FUCK THIS GAME I'M OUT!" Rei soon left them.

Rei left the game. Disconnected by user.

"Her loss." Nikolai told them as he hits the box again. The box began to play the usual jingle. Soon it landed on a giant SMG from the box. "I got a PPSh-41!" Nikolai shouted happily. They soon killed the crawlers.

"Let's do this now." Saya smiled.

10 rounds have passed and everyone was decked out with the all the perks as they were holding out in this little room right by the Springfield. They were out of ammo and they were using their knives while Alice was burning them despite the Flamethrower not being effective enough to kill them. Everyone was going down fast. Nikolai and Alice were the only ones up with full perks and the zombies were just flooding them.

"If we go down, we go down in honor." Alice said as she lit the zombies on fire.

"Agreed." Nikolai told her as he fired into the ranks of the zombies with what ammo he had left. Soon Alice dropped after she got swiped and Nikolai was trapped in a Bouncing Betty corner he made to ensure his resilience. The zombies swarmed him then the betties rose up and exploded. The zombies were mostly untapped from this but the betties caused Nikolai to go down and as a result, it ended the game.

GAME OVER

You have survived 19 rounds.

Kohta woke up as they were crossing the river. The water lapped the windows realizing it was all just a dream again. But it was at least a fun dream as they were wondering what could happen next. Kohta sighed as everyone else woke up.

 **[A/N]:**

" **There is only two times that Treyarch consumed paint thinner. One was when they created Tranzit, the other is when they created this door on Verruckt that costs 750 points. What's the purpose of this door? It contains nothing but a BAR gun for 2500 points. It comes with a bipod that can't be used anywhere on the map." Nikolai when buying the most pointless door on the map.**

 **Gosh this took me a long time to make since I was super busy and the offices are demanding more time from me so I have less of a chance of giving you the sweet bonus chapters. But you will have to bear with me through this, but my studies and classes come first. Now let's talk about the actual events that happen itself. Just nothing more than insanity and that is what Verruckt is known for. But this insanity is nothing compared to this one challenge that might tear out all your sanity that you might still have. The dreaded, Springfield only challenge.**

 **The Springfield is one of the worst gun in all of zombies. It's so bad that it's a two shot kill to the chest on round 1. It's also so bad that it's a two shot kill on an Insta-kill. And the worst part of it is, the iron sights are off. I got as far as round 5 with this thing and I got the power on but it was nerve wracking.**

 **If this does get adapted as a video game and we had this type of game mode, if you played as Rei Miyamoto, there should be a 100 percent chance that you would get a Springfield, a Kar98k, or even the Arisaka from the box. (Yes the Arisaka will be used in the next bonus chapter.) Just nothing but salt and lemons of bitterness. And Nikolai would be there holding the PPSh-41, Ray Gun and maybe even the Thunder Gun. (The Thunder Gun will not be used since it is from a completely different zombie's game.)**

 **Easter egg song: Lullaby for a Dead Man (Performed by Kevin Sherwood and Elena Siegman.) Here is how you get it, you flush the only working toilet where the STG and the M1897 Trench Gun can be bought. Flush it three times and it will play the song, simple enough.**

 **Bonus chapter 3 will be uploaded soon and things will be wet since they are going to the swamp. Will be uploaded as soon as the most urgent things will be out of the way.**


	18. Bonus Chapter 3: Shi No Numa

Bonus Chapter #3: Shi No Numa. (Takes place between chapters 9 and 10)

Takashi woke up as his head was spinning. He was in a bamboo constructed building as they were boxed in. He remembered something about the swamp so they were here. Everyone else began to wake up slowly once again armed with M1911 colts. The air was heavy and humid and the buzzing of mosquitoes and flies were in the air. Round 1 was beginning.

"We're here. This must be the place." Takashi yawned as he looked around with the others standing there confused.

"Finally, I was getting tired of Takeo's rambling." Nikolai told them as he was spinning as well. He recovered as he was looking around.

"Shut up Nikolai and get your gear on." Takashi told him as the zombies were beginning to approach their location.

"Looks like we got zombies coming; do something Dempsey!" Saya shouted as her German accent was thicker this time. They all took up positions as they began to fire on the zombies that were coming in. Saeko looked around to see the Arisaka on the wall for 200 points. She grabbed it.

"This weapon has the honor of my people." Saeko smiled as she began to stun all the zombies that were coming through the barricades. Soon Saeko had the most points as the first round came to an end.

"First off where are we second, can we open the next door to find out what this swamp is?" Takashi told them.

"At least it isn't that zombie infested asylum with the Verruckt Sprinters." Nikolai reassured him. "Let's hope this map has some vodka." Saeko bought one of the doors heading down to the lower level as round 2 was beginning. The zombies were still walking slowly over as the foliage was thick and dense.

"What's with the humid air? It's killing my hair!" Rei complained as she began shooting at the zombies. Saya saw the M1A1 Carbine on the wall for 600 points.

"Mmm. Good feather gun, but not as good as the Mp40." Saya smiled as she grabbed the gun as she headed down stairs. Nikolai and Alice were observing the map from overhead.

"This map must be huge!" Alice smiled.

"But it's a swamp so we can get bogged down." Nikolai told her as zombies were coming in. They made their stand on the zipline as the zombies came to them. Takashi noticed that the box was right below them.

"At least they made the box easy to access." Takashi sighed in relief. He didn't need to hike across the map to get to it. Takashi managed to scrounge up enough points for the box as he hits it. The jingle began to play around as the guns were scrolling through, he was hoping for something good and he took what the box gave him. "BRING IT ON MAGGOT SACKS!" Takashi shouted as he got the Mg42 from the box.

Nikolai and Alice who were soon joined by Saya were holding the zombies from the zipline as they were closing in on them. Their pistol ammo they had ran out so they were relying on their knives and the Carbine. The zombies rushed in but they quickly got mowed down as Takashi rushed up the stairs. One of the zombies he quickly shot the head off.

"I think I hit its skull into next week." Takashi laughed aggressively as he smiled. Round 2 was over as round 3 was beginning. "Those that have the points hit the box. I want the rest of this map opened up." Takashi was beginning to loom around looking for zombies to kill.

Nikolai was the first to hit the box as the jingle played the sweet tune he has been liking since these strange dreams began. Soon he got the gun that he was looking for but not what he wanted.

"This gun is beautiful, like my third wife!" Nikolai shouted happily as he grabbed the STG 44 from the box. He wandered off to kill some zombies. Kohta hits the box next. The guns cycled through as he grabbed what the box gave him.

"Is it a good idea to get this gun this early?" Kohta asked as he got the Ray Gun. Saeko was the next to hit the box. The guns spun around as she got what the box was giving her. She was happy as she took the gun and dropped a zombie that was getting to close to her.

"This gun has the most honor." Saeko smiled as she held the Type 100 in her hands. Rei walked up to the box as she decided to hit it. Rei didn't have much luck last time as she was hoping for something good. All she got was the Arisaka.

"I am not taking that piece of crap." Rei said annoyed as she left the box. She wanted a wall gun instead of garbage rifles. Shizuka hits the box next to find something she wanted for a bit.

"At least it's not a double barrel shotgun this time." Shizuka sighed in relief as she was holding the M1919 Browning. She left to go join up as Alice was the last to hit the box. The guns were spinning in front of her eyes she soon got a heavy gun that she wasn't expecting.

"Is it safe to be playing with fire?" Alice asked as she got the M2 Flamethrower.

"Hey guys watch me light my breath on fire. No no this is funny." Nikolai giggled as she wanted to do it. Round 3 was ending as round 4 was beginning.

"Your just as stupid knowing you will catch fire alongside your breath. You shouldn't have been drinking all of that vodka!" Rei shouted. She forced him to using the starting pistol to kill the zombies despite him running low of ammo.

"Greedy capitalist dogs get me ammo!" Nikolai shouted. The zombies were swarming everyone with their new guns as Nikolai was finishing the ammo in his starting pistol. "If I don't find ammo I will have to kill them with my breath!"

"Use the Stg 44 you drunk." Takashi called out while he was mowing the zombies down with the Mg42. Saeko tossed out a grenade to make a couple of crawlers to explore the swamp a bit more.

"Oh look our mighty bushido warrior is surrounded again! HOORAY!" Nikolai shouted as the crawlers came closer to Saeko. Nikolai decided to jump in front of them to protect her.

"Let's head for the doctor quarters to see what is going on there?" Shizuka told them as she opened the door where the cables for the zipline It was nothing but swampy ground with a few mounds sticking out. They wandered through the swamp.

"The water is up to my elbows it's yucky!" Rei complained as Shizuka was carrying Alice over to the doctor's quarters. They opened the door for 750 points as the perks were spinning around.

"I wonder what perks we're going to get?" Takashi smiled as the four perk machines cycled. The perks were Quick Revive, Juggernog, Double Tap and Speed cola. It soon landed on…

"Double tap. Saya said as she wanted some Rootbeer.

"It's a good thing we don't need to turn the power on." Takashi said at least.

"Look the BAR gun returns." Kohta smiled as he soon got the gun from the wall. Sakeo wandered over to retrieve the zipline, Nikolai was killing the crawlers.

"What are you fucking Rasputin? Stay dead this time!" Nikolai shouted as he killed the crawler. He soon decided to race over to them after the last crawler was killed but this triggered round 5 to begin.

The air began to grow heavy as mist rolled in. Everyone was confused about what was going on. A strange booming sound was heard as Takashi looked around.

"Oh those don't sound like freak bags." Takashi told them.

"FETCH ME THEIR SOULS!" A voice boomed out loud. The words echoed as everyone was scared about what was going on.

"You don't want my soul; it probably tastes like vodka, mmm vodka." Nikolai warned them but he smiled thinking about what he can drink. An orb appeared as lighting soon struck it and out came a Hellhoud.

"NEIN! NOT ZE PUPPIES!" Saya shouted as she stated to panic.

"Stay calm we can do this." Kohta told her as they began to shoot the hellhound. It died quickly but more lighting strikes were being noticed as more hellhounds came straight at them. The fighting was chaotic as everyone was desperate to kill the fast moving hellhounds. The buzzer for the zipline was up as everyone knew the only way out of there was the Zipline.

"Ready?" Alice asked.

"We're 100 percent ready." Kohta told her as he activated the Zipline. They escaped while shooting down some hellhounds. Once they escaped from that part of the swamp, they ran to the box to get better guns to take on the hellhounds. Takashi hits the box first, he took the gun he got.

"An M1 Garand with a Grenade launcher. SWEET!" Takashi smiled. Nikolai was the next person to hit the box but instead he got the teddy bear. The box soon disappeared on them.

"First it takes my money then it disappears. Just like my fourth wife." Nikolai grumbled knowing the box was going to move. They had to find the box again. Takashi killed the last two hellhounds as it dropped them a gift for them for making it. Takashi walked up and grabbed it.

"MAX AMMO!" The voice shouted as everyone's guns were refilled.

"JUICE!" Takashi shouted.

"Soviet supply rooms aren't this full." Nikolai rejoiced.

"AMMO FOR ZE DOCTOR!" Saya shouted.

"Our ancestors shower us with gifts!" Saeko smiled.

"Round 6 is upon us." Kohta said with dread.

The round soon started as everyone was doing their best to hold out the zombies they were deciding to head next depending on where the box was. Saeko opened a door to the Communications room as they were trekking through the swamp again. Alice was knee deep in the water as they opened the door to the Communications room. The perks began to cycle between Quick Revive, Juggernog and Speed cola. They were praying for the one.

"Hey looks like we got our Juggernog." Takashi laughed and to their relief the box was there as well. "Well Russian, hit the box first."

Nikolai wandered nervously to the box as he hits it with what remaining points he had while everyone else was holding out. Soon he grabbed the gun from the box. By the look of things he was happy.

"Looks like I got the best gun in the game." Nikolai shouted as he held the PPSh-41 in his hands. He began spraying it on the incoming zombies as they were closing in. He went to go buy some Juggernog to keep him going in the game. Shizuka hits the box next, she took the gun that was offered.

"What they saw the barrel off so what it's still the same." Shizuka complained as she got a Sawed off Double barrel shotgun with a grip. Kohta hits the box next as he got a hand gun small compact and powerful.

"A .357 magnum? Awesome." Kohta smiled. Saya hits the box next as she was given a bazooka type weapon.

"Would this take me down or the zombies?" Saya asked as she held the Panzerschreck. She fired at a large crowd of zombies creating a ton of crawlers. Kohta killed a zombie as it dropped a hammer. Saeko grabbed it.

"CARPENTER!" A voice shouted as the barricades were all repaired.

"A perfect carpenter leaves no wood to be carved." Saeko smiled as Takashi began to play with the telephone. The first call fell silent and so did the second but the third call felt like it was playing tricks on him then it spoke to him. It whispered to him softly.

"I know where you're sleeping." The voice whispered to him. Then a song began to play in the background.

"Hey I found another one of those songs that were hidden, what is my prize?" Takashi asked.

Everyone was gunning down the last of the zombies as round 6 ended and round 7 began quickly. Then the zombies flooded to them. To get some breathing room, Saeko activated the electric trap at the door's room and it electrocuted the zombies.

"Let's hit the box to get some breathing room." Saeko suggested.

Alice was the first to hit the box and she got the BAR gun as usual. Saya slapped the box hard as it soon gave her the most unusual gun of the map. She knew what it was and she traded the Panzerschreck for this new gun.

"DER WUNDERWAFFE-DG2!" Saya shouted. She shot it electrocuting a crowd of zombies in its path. It was like the electric trap in a gun.

"Now that is the gun that can get you to round three thousand million on solo." Nikolai smiled as he went to go hit the box. He hits the box to only get a teddy bear. The box was leaving them again. "Either I'm drunk or that box is flying around."

"Either way we got to move." Kohta suggested. So they did. Nikolai raced around to see that the box had moved to the Fishing Hut. Takashi opened up the gate to the hut while they were holding them off. Saya electrocuted a horde of zombies while Nikolai was getting a trap ready.

"I will paint red square with their blood!" Nikolai shouted as he activated the flogger. The flogger spun around as it killed many zombies flinging their corpses at them. Nikolai laughed like a mad man as he raced to the fishing hut. Kohta opened the door to the fishing hut as the last two perks Quick Revive and Speed Cola were cycling it landed on Speed Cola.

"Let's hold out here four a little while longer." Takashi suggested.

The next 15 rounds eased by as they had better tactics. The box had moved to the Storage room where the Quick Revive was but they continued to hold in that spot. Soon everyone was dropping out of the game one by one. It was just Saya and Nikolai who was left.

"I hope you are fine without me since I got to wake up now." Saya smiled as she left the game.

"But its round 24 I need you." Nikolai told her but it was too late. Saya had left the game. "NOW I AM COMPLETELY FUCKED!"

Nikolai tried to hold out in the little storage hut as the zombies swarmed all around. Since he had no back up and out of ammo, he took a grenade pulled the pin and ran out into the zombie fray.

"Stay away from my vodka!" Nikolai shouted as he dove into the zombies, the grenade exploded. Nikolai had downed and the game was over.

GAME OVER

You have survived 24 rounds.

Nikolai woke up as Saya was standing over him. He was glad she was around but he was more confused on why she was smiling at him.

"Want to play some Call of Duty?" Saya asked.

 **[A/N]: God this took me so long to make because I was just super busy with papers, projects, and other things, I originally planned on getting all of this and bonus chapter 4 out on Veterans Day since World at War (The Game) was turning 10 years old. But with all the homework and classes I had, I just went silent for nearly an entire month just because I was too exhausted to keep working. I kind of rushed it since I want to get the bonus chapters finished and move on to something else but, I thank you for waiting patiently. So just bear with the lack of updates until maybe the semester is over which is another 3 weeks. So like I said, bear with me. Semper Fi.**


	19. Bonus Chapter 4: Der Riese

**[A/N]: Now before I begin there is a couple of things that I've left out of the last chapter due to how exhausted I was.**

 **First off, there is a glitch in the OG Shi No Numa where only 24 zombies spawn in per round and you could kill them either using the flogger which does infinite damage or shoot them with the Wunderwaffe three times and it would kill all 24 zombies. Hellhounds spawn in ever few rounds so don't worry about ammo, get a good side gun for the dogs and you will have ammo for days. The world record of zombies is round 7200 since the health of the zombies resets every 200 rounds because of the mechanics of the game.**

 **The Easter egg song in this map is called "The One" by Elena Siegman (Yes she wrote most of the songs for the maps). To activate this easter egg, you need to head to the communications room and when you activate the telephone then you would hear a voice that would whisper to you "I know where you're sleeping." And then the song will play in the background. Anyways onto the chapter.**

Bonus chapter #4: Der Riese (Takes place between chapters 12 and 13.)

An electric pulse from the center of the teleporter activated as the electricity from the factory was desperately trying to get the payload to the center. With one final burst, the crew was teleported out. Everyone looked around as they all had M1911's in their hands. Everyone was disorientated from the teleporter. Soon a voice was heard.

"Power lever critical, shutting down the teleporters." The voice said as the power went out.

"What the hell just happened? Everyone okay?" Takashi asked as he was dizzy from the ride.

"Ugh. I feel like I will throw up." Nikolai responded as he was super dizzy, he couldn't even stand up straight.

"A mere side effect rush." Saya told him holding him still to try to make him regain his balance, it didn't work too well. "Everything is normal."

"Let's get this done." Takashi told them as he began to survey the area.

"Let's have a look around before we go anywhere." Kohta suggested before he yawned.

Everyone was flopping all over the place due to how dizzy the teleporter made them. Saeko fell off the teleporter face planting into the floor. Nikolai bumped into a machine that looked familiar to him. He was the first to regen his senses.

"The Pack a Punch machine! What will I do without you. Oh and the power is out we will have to find the switch to turn it back on." Nikolai told Takashi. Takashi slapped his hand in his face seeing how this was a huge disappointment for him.

"Seriously Treyarch? Seriously? I thought we would have a different objective by now but no! You just never give the community what they want!" Takashi shouted as their objectives didn't change. Just to find the power. Their anger was short lived as the zombies began to flood in. In their large numbers, like normal their pistols began to run out of ammo on round 1 due to how many of them, they began to use their knives.

"I feel empty, shit! I AM EMPTY!" Nikolai shouted as his pistol went dry.

"Okay player you have twenty seconds before I show up in your living room and have words with you until I say another out of ammo line. Get the hint?" Takashi muttered as he knived the zombie.

"This is the most insane round 1 I've ever played. If this was CoD WW2, you can breeze through the rounds. That game is awesome and still is." Rei complained about it. Nikolai grabbed her shirt angrily.

"Then get out of this game Takeo!" Nikolai shouted. He threw her down to the ground as he tried to kill the zombies.

"My weapons are like Dempsey's head. Empty." Saeko complained as the round ended as the next round began.

"Round 2, where do we go?" Takashi asked.

"I wish I could play The Final Reich." Rei sighed.

"How many times do I have to say it Takeo. No. One. Likes. You!" Nikolai told her to make things clear. Rei sulked off to another side of the room. Zombies were coming in as they were trying to find a way out.

"Which door should we buy?" Kohta asked nervously figuring out which way they were going to go.

"Go right then!" Saya shouted as she panicked. She bought the first door which costed her 750 points. Takashi soon opened the next door as they headed into a large room; a suitable room to rounding up the zombies in.

"This reminds me of my first apartment. Just less blood." Nikolai smiled as he said it sarcastically. He soon spotted the Thompson on the wall for 1200 points. He just bought it. "Come baby we do the 59 eh…"

"Now is not the time to quote from the zombies game! Open the next door!" Takashi shouted. Nikolai tried to open the door for 1000 points but he spent it all on another gun.

"Why can't we share the points?" Nikolai asked.

"Sharing is not caring you drunk! Kill some zombies for god's sake!" Takashi shouted as he was cornered by the zombies.

"Dempsey's surrounded. JOY!" Saya shouted as Takashi went down and needed to be revived. Nikolai leaped in and sprayed the zombies down with his Thompson. Alice went over to revive him.

"Maybe you aren't so good at this game after all." Alice told him and the child helped him to his feet.

"This isn't a game!" Takashi shouted. Nikolai made more than enough as he bought the 1000 point door. They soon came to a spot in a large open space. They mystery box was there. "Who's going to hit it first?"

"I will American." Nikolai told him. Nikolai was the first to hit the box as he grabbed the huge PTRS-41 rifle from the box. "I will 360 no scope all you zombies! But I get so dizzy, someone else do it." He cocked the bolt on the huge anti-tank rifle. Takashi was the nest one to hit the box. He got something very strange from the box.

"Monkey see monkey go blow some shit up!" Takashi smiled as he held the monkey bomb. "Hey who wants to go get perks." Takashi asked as he turned on the power. Soon a bridge came down connecting the two halves together. The traps were also activated.

"You turned on ze power!" A German sounding voice echoed along. "NOW RELINK ZE TELEPORTERS!"

The next two rounds went as the zombies were coming faster and more but it was just round 4. There were only a few struggling zombies left as everyone went to go prepare for the next round.

"We have enough for perks anyone want to get Juggernog?" Takashi asked. "Just Nikolai okay then, try to relink the Teleporters." The two of them went off to go get their perk so the left the others alone. Everyone else got their own Ideas. Rei decided to try her luck with the box as she hits it. She was expecting something good and she got something she never knew she would want to get.

"YES! I have found the Ray Gun! OH MY GOD!" Rei shouted as she held it up high. Saeko decided to open up the 1250 door behind her as she saw a giant knife. The Bowie knife itself would cost 3000 points so she was flat broke when she bought it.

"A knife that is the size of a katana? I'll take it." Saeko smiled. Saya went to the first teleporter and activated it.

"You have 25 seconds to link zis with the mainframe." A voice called out, Saya took off running as she ran back to the mainframe to link it. Takashi and Nikolai had walked all the way around to the Juggernog machine which was in a closed off area overlooking the Mystery box position. Takashi was the first to buy the perk.

"I wish I would meet the chick that sang that jingle" Takashi smiled as he drank the entire thing. Nikolai decided to buy the same perk but he had a different reaction.

"Urgh this is worst vodka I ever tasted." Nikolai groaned as he tossed the perk to the ground.

"Get used to it and it will be good." Takashi encouraged him. Saya rushed to the mainframe as she linked it up. The door to Pack a Punch opened up a bit.

"Teleporter 3 active. Teleport successful" The voice called out. Soon Saeko came running back as he was getting ready for the next teleporter to be activated. A strike of lightning happened as there was a new power up. Saeko decided to grab it.

"Double points!" The voice shouted.

"We grow rich like the emperor!" Saeko shouted happily meaning money. Takashi flanked around as he entered the lab. He saw two vases which contained human brains and their spines. He touched them as he went to a door costing 1250. There was another teleporter before he killed a couple of zombies. He activated the teleporter.

"You have 25 seconds to link this to the mainframe." The voice commanded.

"Why can't there be a hot sounding chick counting down those numbers?" Takashi asked. He raced his way back to the mainframe as fast as possible. He raced in as he soon linked them together.

"Teleporter 1 active. Teleport successful." The voice called out. But there was nothing appeared but the door to the Pack a punch was opened a bit more. Only one teleporter was left.

Nikolai opened a door worth 750 points as he saw the brain and spine in a vase. Nikolai pushed it as it activated. Another song was beginning to play in the background.

"I found something, what do I win? Hopefully vodka." Nikolai sighed as he activated the last teleporter.

"You have 25 seconds to link this to the mainframe." The voice commanded.

"Now I need to link this to the mainframe, so much fucking running around. If this were Russia, there wouldn't be so much running. You would push one button, and it would work." Nikolai groaned as he ran back. He soon linked up the last teleporter.

"Teleporter 2 active. Teleport successful." The voice called out. Suddenly another bolt of lightning fell down as it was a Nuke.

"Hey guys I managed to get Pack a Punch open." Nikolai shouted happily. Rei jumped in as she got the Nuke. The nuke blew up killing all the zombies in the area. Round 4 was over and round 5 began. The mist began to roll in. It only met one thing.

"Oh goodness, not the puppies again!" Saya shouted as she knew the hell hounds would return.

"FETCH ME THEIR SOULS!" The voice boomed. It echoed throughout the factory.

"When I find your master, I'M KICKING HIS ASS!" Takashi cussed.

"Let's play fetch the Grenade demon spawn!" Nikolai shouted as he was ready for the hellhounds. The hellhounds began to appear in waves as they all began to gun down the dogs. Everyone's ammo was starting to go dry after about 5 groups. "Don't make me fight with broken vodka bottle!" He fired the last of his Thompson.

"Hey player, DROP THE CHIPS AND GET ME SOME AMMO!" Takashi shouted as he was knifing the zombies.

"Soviet war machine grind to halt without ammo." Nikolai said as he took out his Ptrs-41 which didn't have much ammo either.

"We need to get out of here!" Alice shouted as she was basically out of ammo as well. "How is Saeko keeping this up?" Saeko was slicing the hellhounds apart with her Bowie knife was she dashed off away from everyone.

"Where does she think she's going?" Kohta asked.

"I have vodka, BUT NO FUCKING AMMO!" Nikolai shouted as he was all out on everything. A wave a Hellhounds came running at them but they all get electrocuted and they fall dead. Everyone looked at the German scientist holding a Wunderwaffe DG2.

"Dempsey do you not feel concerned that the monkey has a higher IQ than you?" The German asked.

"Who are you?" Nikolai asked as he looked at the scientist. "Someone is not sharing their ammo."

"I'm Edward R. and I would be here to help you." Edward said as he plucked Saya's nose. Saya Raised her Mp40 killing the last Hellhoud. She grabbed it.

"Max ammo!" The voice called out.

"Oh yeah bring it Mother-fuckers!" Takashi shouted happily.

"I'm going to hit the box." Nikolai sighed as round 6 began.

"I am coming with you." Rei smiled as the watched Nikolai hit the box.

"I killed my second wife with this gun." Nikolai smiled as he got the PPSh-41 from the box. Rei was next to hit the box but she gets a teddy bear. The box moved on her. "This little girl and her games, it's a sign of bad parenting."

"Let's go find the Pack a Punch Machine." Rei Chirped.

Soon everyone was found around the Pack a Punch Machine as zombies were beginning to swarm around them. Takashi tossed out a Monkey bomb to keep the zombies distracted.

"Okay who will be the first to Pack a Punch their guns?" Edward asked.

"I guess I will." Nikolai sighed as he was familiar on what it was the machine wanted. He decided on what gun he would upgrade. He chose the PPSh-41. He stuffed it into the Pack a Punch machine as it sang the Jingle. "Step 1: Pack a Punch all guns. Step 2: Use all guns to destroy Activision. "Step 3: Reunite with Dempsey, Takeo and Richtofen. Step 4: Profit." Nikolai smiled as he cracked his knuckles. He got his Pack a Punch PPSh-41 from the machine and it was turned into a monster of gun. Rei Decided to Pack a Punch her Ray gun next.

"Get ready for a surprise!" The Monkey bomb shouted before it exploded killing many zombies.

"Good that song was driving me nuts." Nikolai groaned. The zombies closed in from all sides as they did their best to mow them down. Rei was expecting to get a Pack a Punched Ray Gun but she got a toy instead.

"What is this?" Rei asked. She slapped the toy against the zombie killing it. She soon went on a zombie murder spree in rage. She turned to the Pack a Punch machine. "Fucking Pack a Punch Machine!" She shouted before she broke the machine in pieces and tossed them onto the Doctor and Saya as she shouted.

Rei Miyamato just earned an achievement. She went Full Retard.

Once she cooled down everyone was pissed at her. Takashi especially.

"Look at what you did you bitch! You destroyed the Pack a Punch machine! How do you think we'll be able to upgrade our guns?"

"I know a place where you can access another Pack a Punch machine without starting from round 1." Edward smiled. He began to lead them to Teleporter 2 but he was leading them to a trap. "Well off to another game where you can keep all guns. Hopefully you will find another Pack a Punch machine."

"This was the only Pack a Punch Machine in the Universe and now its gone how do you think we'll be able to get another one?" Rei asked taking Edward's Wunderwaffe DG2. Saeko was laying a Mine field of Bouncing Betties in the meantime.

"This will hold them back for a while." Saeko smiled before she laughed. She dashed back to teleporter 2 while the betties blew up in front of the zombies.

"Like I said, you are all stupid and I hope you will be able to correct what you have done wrong." Edward reassured them as Saeko joined them on the Teleporter.

"I hope you die for your mistakes." Rei shouted.

"You're a fucking walking cliché Takeo!" Nikolai muttered to Rei.

"Shut up!" Rei shouted as she shot the Wunderwaffe DG2 at Edward but it was too late.

"Goodbye Doctor Maxis!" Edward shouted as they all got teleported away. And as a result, all the power shuts down. Edward was laughing at himself for getting rid of the pests as an American soldier armed with dual M1911 pistols walked up to him.

"This ain't funny doc." The American said holding Edward at gun point. A Russian entered carrying a M1897 Trench gun on him.

"Turn around." The Russian warned him.

"Slowly." A Japanese soldier warned him as he held a Magnum.

"Do you know who I am?" Edward asked suspicious.

"Yeah we know. That's why you better do exactly what we say." The American soldier warned him.

"A great evil approaches. There is a chain of events that must be something worshipped." The Russian warned him about the future. The moans of approaching zombies can be heard as they prepared to take up positions.

"The future hangs by a thread. You must awaken the Test subjects." The Japanese soldier told him. The Russian covered the entrance, the American took up position in the middle and the Japanese Soldier taking out his Katana as he stood by the entrance of the Teleporter.

The zombies began to crawl in as the Russian began to open fire on the zombies slaying them one by one. The American began to shoot his pistols to quell down the invading undead. Edward pressed some of the buttons to reactivate the Teleporter.

"Doctor, whatever you thinking of doing, don't do it!" The American soldier warned.

"You do not want to meet what's on the other side of that door!" The Russian continued to warn him. The Japanese soldier decapitated the head off of one of the zombies before he turned.

"You cannot begin to comprehend the great evil you could unleash!" The Japanese soldier warned him. Edward didn't listen as he pushed the button with the biggest smile on his face. The Teleporter opened up and out stepped was himself from another timeline.

Edward stared at himself as he was filled with Joy. He took off his high ranking hat as he placed it over his chest. The other him took out a Luger and shot Edward in the head. Edward fell down to the ground dead with a thud.

"DAMMIT RICHTOFEN I THOUGHT WE WERE DONE WITH THIS!" The American shouted as he was beginning to take stuff from his dead self.

"What could I say Dempsey, things change." Richtofen reassured them as he knew what he was doing.

"Only a fool would dare to change history!" The Russian shouted as he was ready to mess up the timeline.

"I am no fool. But I do, I only want to secure a better tomorrow." Richtofen reassured them as they were ready to leap down. The Russian cocked his shotgun as the Japanese soldier struck out quickly as the American soldier was getting himself ready.

"Yeah let's see if we live to see it." Dempsey told them sternly. The zombies milled around large numbers. The four of them leaped down into the zombie mess to an unknown fate.

 **[A/N]: Sorry I've been super busy lately and I just finished my Semester just days ago and I wanted to get this done and then I could move on.**

 **There aren't any well known glitches other than this one glitch and it is when you Pack a Punch the Wunderwaffe DG2 and you zap yourself by accident, it takes away your Juggernog and it's frustrating to deal with on solo.**

 **There is an easter egg called the Unknown which you can't do but here's how you would do it if it was implemented:**

 **Step 1: Turn on the power.**

 **Step 2: Reactivate the Three teleporters.**

 **Step 3: Have someone Play as Rei and try to Pack a Punch the Ray Gun.**

 **Step 4: Have Rei Destroy the Pack a Punch machine. You will get the Full Retard achievement.**

 **Step 5: Head to teleporter 2 and Have Rei take the Wunderwaffe DG2 from Edward.**

 **Step 6: Activate the Teleporter and have Rei shoot the Wunderwaffe DG2. You will trigger the cut scene. And as a result you will get this.**

 **Game Over**

 **You have survived ? Rounds.**

 **The easter egg song is Beauty of Annihilation by Elena Seigman (OG version. I don't like the Black Ops 3 version that much.) and here is how you would activate it. You need to find three brains with spines in vases. 2 of them are by teleporter 1 and the last one by teleporter 2.**

 **The events of "The Giant" are happening as Edward from another Timeline kills his original self. I wish I would want to explore this Idea more but I want to focus on the adventures of our idiot protagonists.**

 **Also please review on what your opinions of this were. Including the Bonus chapters as I wanted to include the zombies canon. Want me to do more of this stuff. Please review and tell me you want more. I hope you are doing well and might as well read this. Signing out.**


End file.
